Te amo y siempre lo hare
by Clato321
Summary: ¿Que pasara despues de que Cato y Clove intentaran matarse? Advertensia: Lemmon...muy fuerte. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Clove Greenleaf, soy del distrito dos y soy ganadora de los 74° Juegos del Hambre,juegos en los cuales hubo dos ganadores. Yo y mi compañero, Cato Cronin. Todos decian que el seria el ganador, el vencedor, porque el tenia todo para serlo, fuerza, poder, astucia, velocidad, todo...La gente tenia fe en mi pero no tanta como en Cato, ¿Porque? Por una simple razon, el era mas fuerte que yo.. Mentira, todos pensaban eso pero la verdad es que asi como Cato era fuerte yo lo era y eso lo demostre en nuestros ultimos momentos en la arena, cuando Cato y yo estabamos peleando a muerte y los dos terminamos gravemente heridos, al Capitolio no le quedo de otra mas que sacarnos de ese lugar y tener dos ganadores. Ahora a la edad de 16 años, 1 año despues de los juegos, todo es diferente. Cato me odia, yo lo odio...Pero, por alguna razon ...Me gusta.

"**¿Que haces aqui**?" Cato me pregunto en el momento en el que pise el suelo de la entrada de su casa.

"**Vine a visitarte**" Le dije sonriendo de lado, mi sonrisa de siempre, la cual a todos asustaba, a todos menos Cato...

"**Que graciosa eres**" Dijo sarcasticamente "**Es enserio ¿Que quieres, Clove**?" Puedo notar que su voz se escucha tranquila, algo que no habia notado ya desde hace tiempo.

**"Vine a arreglar todo entre tu y yo.. Tu sabes que nosotros acostumbrabamos a ser "amigos" antes de todo esto"** Le dije mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

**"Entonces, despues de un año vienes a disculparte conmigo por intentar matarme?**" Me dijo arqueando una ceja.

**"Te recuerdo que el que empezo fuiste tu, asi que a mi no me vengas a reclamar que intente matarte. Me estaba defendiendo"** Le dije empezando a enojarme

**"Al parecer...Alguien viene a disculparse ¿Acaso me extrañas, Clover?"** De nuevo con ese absurdo sobrenombre, el, mejor que nadie sabe que odio que me llamen Clover y exactamente por eso, lo hace.

**"No, no vine a disculparme. Vengo a arreglar las cosas contigo"** Le dije en tono serio y empujandolo para poder entrar en su casa.

**"Pues hasta donde yo se..Eso es una disculpa o por lo menos tienes que disculparte para que todo se arregle"** El se inclino hacia mi por detras y susurro en mi oreja **"Y eso te costara trabajo, pequeña Clove"** Senti como un escalofrio corrio por mi espalda pero hice lo mejor que pude para ignorarlo.

Decidi caminar hacia su cosina e ignorarlo completamente. Segui caminando hasta que senti que su mano descansaba en mi hombro haciendo que yo me detuviera.

**"¿A donde vas tan rapido hermosa?"** Me pregunto con su misma voz que usaba para coquetear.

**"A donde yo quiera"** Le respondi y el rio **"¿Que es tan gracioso?**" Le pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos.

**"Te recuerdo, Clover, que esta es mi casa y yo soy el que manda aqui"** Dijo sonriendo y levantando sus cejas.

**"En ese caso me voy"** Le dije dandome media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, la cual el cerro poniendo su peso sobre ella.

**"Sigues dentro de mi casa. Yo mando aqui**" Me dijo cerrando la puerta con llave.

Me movi dos pasos para atras alejandome de Cato ¿Que intenta? Me pregunte a mi veo directamente a los ojos y veo que algo ha cambiado. Su mirada, no es la misma, es diferente. Este no es el Cato que conozco o ¿Talvez si? No lo se, lo unico que si se es que esto me atrae pero se que esta mal ¿A quien le importa? Soy Clove Greenleaf ya gane los juegos y ya soy libre...Todos me respetan, todos menos Cato.

**"Te has portado mal, Clover"** ¿A que se refiere con que me he portado mal?, eso es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado.

**"Callate Cato, es mi vida y yo se que hacer con ella"** El sonrio de lado y camino hacia mi. Yo segui retrocediendo hasta que tropece con el sillon y cai al suelo. El rió.

**"Muy inteligente, Clove, muy inteligente"** Extendio la mano para que yo pudiera agarrarme de ella y levantarme.

**"No necesito de tu ayuda"** Le dije levantandome por mi misma el volteo los ojos y suspiro.

**"Eres alguien dificil, Clove. Muy dificil de tener. Sabes que eso me gusta"** Me dijo agarrandome del cuello y poniendome contra la pared. "**Eres hermosa, lo sabes?"** Me dijo moviendo sus labios hacia mi mandivula y besandola suavemente.

Quiero que me suelte pero al mismo tiempo deseo este momento. No se que hacer, si empujarlo o dejar que me bese. Algo que si se es que esta presionando en mi cuello dejandome casi sin aire. A Cato le gusta esto y sabe que yo soy la unica con lo que podra hacerlo. Por lo general las mujeres quieren que las traten con cariño en momentos como estos pero en mi caso es diferente.

**"Cato dejame ir**" Susurre por mi falta de aire. El presiono su cuerpo contra el mio en respuesta.

**"Se como eres, Clove. Se que esto lo deseas, si de verdad no quisieras esto probablemente yo estaria muerto en el piso por el simple hecho de haberte tocado"**

Esta en lo cierto, Cato me conoce y me conoce mas que nadie.

**"Ni se te ocurra tocarme"** Le dije tratando de lucir enojada. No se si tenga que mostrar enojo o miedo. El enojo sera mas convincente puesto que el sabe que no le tengo miedo a nada.

**"¿Y porque no?**" Me dijo pasando su pulgar sobre mi labio. Voltee la cabeza y mire en otra direccion. **"Yo se que lo deseas"** Me dijo moviendo una de sus manos hacia mi cadera.

**"Dejame ir, Cato...Ahora"** Le dije y el mordio su labio. Lentamente subio su mano dentro de mi blusa y esta siguio subiendo hasta tocar el borde de mi brasier. **"¡Cato dejame ya!"** Grite pero no sirvio de nada. Me sacudi y tampoco tuvo algun resultado. Cuando Cato queria algo, lo conceguia.

Mire en todas direcciones tratando de saber por donde podria escapar. Mi cuerpo esta haciendo que me quede en la misma posicion pero mi mente quiere otra cosa. Quiero escapar, pero Cato esta en lo cierto, yo deseo este momento.

Movio su mano hacia mi espalda. Lentamente desabrocho el brasier pero este no hizo nada mas que quedarse en el mismo lugar puesto que tiene tirantes.

**"Creo que tendre que quitarte esto"** Dije sonriendo con picardia. Me veia muy confiada pensando en que el brasier no se iria de ese lugar, pero olvide que Cato es fuerte. De un solo tiron arranco el brasier de mi cuerpo y lo deslizo por abajo de mi blusa.

El rió por el hecho de que me sonroje.

**"Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas"** Me dijo y beso mi mejilla. Pase saliva.

**"No hagas nada"** Respondi tratando de empujarlo pero no funciono.

"**Sabes que no puedes conmigo, Clove. No intentes cosas que sabes que son imposibles"** Diciendo esto se inclino en mi oreja y susurro "**Yo hago esto sabiendo que es casi imposible y me demuestro a mi mismo, que puedo con todo**" Mordio el lobulo de mi oreja.

Me avento al suelo fuertemente. Esto esta empezando a gustarme. Mire a sus pantalones viendo un gran bulto dentro de ellos. Me arrastre lejos de el pero el me tomo del pie e hizo imposible que siguiera alejandome.

**"¿A donde vas hermosa?"** Volio a preguntar. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa pero me agrada.

No dije nada, el volvio a morder su labio** "Siempre habia soñado con esto"** Se que Cato tendra lo que quiere, lo se porque yo soy lo que el quiere. Lo que ambos deseamos. Volvi a mirar a su entrepierna. ¿Acaso yo cause eso? Por dentro estoy riendo pero por fuera muestro enojo y nervios.

El se da cuenta de esto y rie.

**"¿Te gusta lo que vez, Clover?"** El dijo quitandose su camiseta. No lo voy a negar, Cato sigue en forma ...Tiene esos abdominales que matan a todas las chicas del distrito dos y adivinen que? Es mio.

Pase saliva de nuevo ¿Que hago?¿Que hago? No dejaba de preguntarme. El movio sus manos hacia el boton de su pantalon y lentamente lo desabrocho, seguido de esto los deslizo hacia abajo. Ahora puedo ver bien a lo que enfrento. Una gran ereccion se puede notar. ¿Pero porque? Si no ha hecho nada. Talvez por el simple echo de imaginarse lo que puede hacer.

El se puso sobre mi y movio su mano hacia mi muslo masajeandolo de arriba a abajo. **"Serás mia, Clove"** El susurro. Si, lo admito, estoy nerviosa por que es mi primera vez y soy virgen. Cato me lastimara, sera duro y eso dolera. Deslizo su mano de nuevo debajo de mi blusa y esta vez lo hizo para quitarmela. Ahora estoy descubierta de la parte de arriba. El mordio su labio, otravez. Tomo mi seno entre su mano y lo apreto. No puedo contener un gemido, al escucharlo..el sonrie de lado. Movio su boca hacia mi otro seno y comenzo a succionar en el.

**"Cato..Detente"** Le dije sonrojandome y gimiendo pero el no hizo caso y siguio haciendolo. Puedo ver que su ereccion esta creciendo. Movio su mano hacia mi entrepierna y comenzo a masajear con su pulgar. Me sonroje mas y cerre los ojos gimiendo un poco mas alto.

El se detuvo un momento y desabrocho mis shorts deslizandolos y dejandome en ropa en interior. El puede ver que estoy completamente humeda.

**"No puedes mentir cuando tu cuerpo te esta traicionando"** Me dijo y deslizo su mano dentro de mi ropa interior. Siguio masajeando hasta que inserto dos dedos lo cual ocasiono que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

**"Alguien es virgen"** El dijo y sonrio **"Pero no por mucho**" Esa sonrisa picara otra vez. Comienzo a respirar mas rapido.

**"Vamos Clove, no seas timida**" Cuando dijo esto el tomo mi mano y la coloco en su gran bulto. Esa pregunta de nuevo ¿Que hago?¿Que hago? Aprente mi mano un poco y el sonrio insertando otro dedo haciendome gemir en dolor.

**"No te preocupes, el dolor desaparecera con el tiempo"** Dijo lamiendo sus labios. ¿Porque lame sus labios? El deslizo mi ropa interior y abrio mis piernas.

**"Dime si quieres que me detenga, de cualquier manera...No lo hare"** Beso el interior de mis muslos y despues empezo a mover su lengua en mi parte privada. Gemi. Me esta causando mas placer del que pense.

Inserto dos dedos y comenzo a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera mientras movia su lengua. No puedo evitar gemir. Nunca habia sentido algo asi. Sin duda, esta no es la primera vez que Cato lo hace. No me importa, no me molesta en lo mas minimo por lo menos el tiene la satisfaccion de saber que mi virginidad es suya.

**"Sabes muy bien"** El dijo lamiendo sus labios and sentandose. Estoy completamente desnuda y eso hace que me sonroje mas."**Deja de ser timida, Clove. Aunque te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas"** El dijo y beso mis labios apasionadamente. Puso mis manos en los bordes de sus boxers haciendo que yo los quitara.

Cato es grande...Muy muy grande, sin duda..Dolera. **"Vamos Clove, has lo que tu quieras. Soy todo tuyo"** Suspiro en mi oido. Hice lo que me pidio, puse mi mano sobre su miembro y empezo a masajearlo lentamente. El esta besando mi cuello mientras yo lo hago, suavemente mordiendo mi piel. Sigo masajeando hasta que el no puede aguantar mas, quita mis manos de su miembro y abre mis piernas de nuevo entrando en mi de una manera que hace que yo grite en dolor.

**"Dios mio, estas muy apretada"** Me dice y cierra sus ojos. **"Eso es magnifico"** Me dijo y empezo a moverse suavemente. Estoy casi llorando. Arde, duele mucho. Lentamente el dolor desaparece y empiezo a gemir, cada vez mas alto. "Pideme mas" El susurra en mi oido.

**"Mas...Mas...Mas.."** Susurro entre gemidos, esto hace que el se exite mas y hace que valla mas rapido. Se siente bien, se siente muy bien. "No te detengas, Cato" No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. El sigue moviendose cada vez mas profundo y mas fuerte. Sigo gimiendo, estoy apunto de gritar.

**"Grita, no hay nadie en casa. Grita mi nombre, gime...Haz lo que desees"** Sin duda lo que Cato quiere es escucharme hacer todo eso, que mas da? Hare que su deseo se cumpla.

Empeze a gritar, gemir, a mover mis caderas involuntariamente para darle a el mas plaser. Le gusta, puedo afirmarlo por como esta empezando a gemir. Estoy llgando a mi climax, me siento cansada pero necesito mas. Corro mis dedos entre su pelo y lo pongo cerca, besandolo apasionadamente. El me corresponde al beso y seguimos besandonos hasta que los dos llegamos a nuestro climax. Es lo mejor que he hecho. Lo admito.

**"Para ser tu primera vez...Estuviste perfecta**" Me dice y me besa delicadamente. Que hermoso beso, lo estoy disfrutando. Y lo que viene despues de esto nunca me lo hubiera esperado **"Te amo Clove y siempre lo he hecho, no se como pude ser tan estupido y tratar de arrancarte la vida en la arena. He cambiado, lo juro, para bien. Quiero estar contigo siempre. Te amo**" Volvio a besarme. Cai en cuenta de que yo tambien lo amo y mas de lo que pense.

**"Cato...Yo tambien te amo"** Le dije acarisiendo su mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Despierto y me encuentro con Cato durmiendo pacificamente. El dia de ayer fue muy cansado para los dos. Decido recostarme de nuevo pero algo pasa por mi mente...Algo que me deja estatica y algo...A lo cual tengo que temer. No usamos proteccion. No, no puede ser. No puedo estar embarazada. Tengo 16 años, soy muy chica como para formar una familia. Cato...Cato no es lo suficiemente responsable, al parecer yo tampoco...

Me levanto y camino hacia el baño, me veo en el espejo y descubro que me veo fatal. Mi pelo esta hecho un desastre y el poco maquillaje que llevaba ayer, se corrio. Abro la llave del lava manos y me inclino para mojar mi cara y despertar. Cuando vuelvo a enderezarme me veo un poco mejor...Solo un poco. Recojo mi pelo en una coleta alta y muevo mi cuello un poco estirandome y escuchando el crack de algunos huesos.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia la cocina para preparme algo de deayunar. Al parecer Cato sigue durmiendo. Esta bien. Le preparare algo. Abro el refrijerador y decido hacer unos huevos con tocino y un poco de jugo de naranja. Lo pongo todo en una charola y camino hacia donde Cato se encuentra. El sigue durmiendo

"Cato...Cato" Lo sacudo un poco. "Cato despierta, te hice de desayunar" Le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla haciendo que despierte y sonria de una manera en la que nunca antes habia visto.

"Hola Clove" Me dice y se sienta en la cama. "Sabes que no era necesario" Me dice pero no rechaza la comida.

"Para mi lo era" Le digo sonriendo y sentandome al otro lado de la cama.

"¿Que le paso a mi Clove? La Clove que me mataba con la mirada" Me dijo con la boca llena de comida.

"Come con la boca cerrada" Le dije limpie un poco de comida de su labio.

"Hormonas. Andas muy maternal hoy, Clove" Eso hace que a mi mente vuelva el recuerdo de que posiblemente pude haber quedado embarazada.

"Ah...Bueno pues... No lo se" Le dije viendome un poco nerviosa pero el no lo noto. Tengo que hablar con el sobre esto pero ya encontrare el momento indicado.

Cato termino su desayuno y yo termine el mio. El se levanto y se encargo de llevar los platos a la cocina. Yo me quede en el cuarto, mirando hacia el techo tratando de encontrar una manera sobre como decirle que habia probabilidades de que fuera padre. El regreso al cuarto y se avento a la cama callendose sobre mi y haciendome cosquillas de una manera juguetona.

"¡No porfavor. Detente!" No dejaba de reirme, queria que se detuviera porque no podia respirar pero era un momento de esos que nunca quieres que acaben. El dejo de hacerlo despues de un buen tiempo.

"Te amo, Clove" Me dijo dandome un beso en la nariz y levantandose, dirigiendose hacia el baño.

Ese es el momento, tengo que hacer ahora o nunca.

"Cato...Tenemos que hablar" Le grite desde la habitacion y el salio del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

"¿Si?" Me dijo cepillandose los dientes

"Sobre ayer...No...No usamos proteccion" El dejo de cepillarse los dientes y sus ojos se abrieron, se quedo quieto, no se movia, nisiquiera parecia que estuviera respirando. "Es mi culpa" Le dije y mire hacia abajo.

El entro al baño y termino lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigio hacia mi y se sento en la cama a mi lado "No, no lo es. Es la mia, yo debia de haber pensado en eso... Perdoname Clove" ¿Porque se disculpa? No le he dicho que puede ser padre aunque eso es algo casi obvio.

"No tienes porque pedirme perdon" Levante la vista y lo mire directamente a los ojos "Puede que no este embarazada" Eso es cierto...Es una posibilidad.

"¿Cuando tienes tu periodo?" Me pregunto. Me sonroje un poco

"En tres semanas..." Le dije agachando la vista. El levanto mi barbilla y me hizo mirar hacia sus ojos.

"No estes asi... Todo estara bien" Me dijo acarisiando mi mejilla "Yo siempre estare a tu lado. Nunca te dejare" Cato esta madurando. Es cierto, los juegos lo cambiaron, para bien. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. "Recuestate" Me dijo y le hice caso sin reproches el beso mi frente y salio del cuarto.

Tres semanas despues se podia sentir la tension que habia entre Cato y yo. Era la semana en la que se suponia tendria mi periodo pero ya esta atrasado...Solo es un dia, estoy siendo paranoica y siempre pasa. Mi periodo es iregular pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Alguien llama a mi telefono y decido contestar es mi madre aunque pocos saben que lo es. Su nombre es Enobaria, ella fue ganadora de los juegos asi como yo lo fui. Ella mordio el cuello del ultimo tributo hasta que este murio. El Capitolio altero sus dientes haciendolos como colmillos con puntas de oro.

"¿Mama?¿Que pasa?" Le digo con tono de flojera.

"Clove, voy a ir al distrito dos en este semana hija, no tardo en llegar. Llegare entre hoy y mañana, te amo" Me dijo e hizo sonidos como si diera besos. ¿Quien pensaria que una tributo que mato a su contrincante mordiendo su cuello podria ser tan amorosa?Bueno, ella lo es y mas de lo que piensan.

"Esta bien mama, aqui te espero. Te amo" Diciendo esto ella colgo y yo hice lo mismo. ¿Ahora como hare esto? Me pregunte a mi misma. Posiblemente este embarazada...¿Como le dire esto a mi mama? Tengo 16 años... Muy apenas los tengo, los cumpli hace menos de dos meses y mi novio...O bueno lo que sea Cato mio tiene casi 17... Mi mama comprendera puesto que ella tambien quedo embarazada a mi edad.

Ya ha pasado esa semana, mi madre esta acompañandome en mi casa y no he sabido de Cato en dos dias... No puedo soportarlo mas, mi periodo esta atrasado una semana completa..Tengo que llamar a Cato.

"¿Si?¿Diga?" El contesta.

"Cato, soy yo, Clove. Necesito verte" Le digo y escucho una pequeña risita ¿Porque rie?

"¿Me extrañas, hermosa?" Puedo imaginarme la cara de Cato en este momento...

"Es importante, Cato" El suspira.

"Esta bien...Voy para tu casa, llego en 10 minutos" Y eso fue todo, Cato colgo y yo me volvi hacia mi madre.

"¿A quien llamaste?" Me pregunto ella y mordio su manzana de nuevo "Estas cosas son muy utiles" Dijo señalando sus colmillos. Yo rei un poco

"A Cato, viene para aca." Le dije a mi mama y me sente a su lado. Ella se me quedo viendo y arqueo sus cejas a lo cual yo frunci el ceño. "¿Que pasa?"

"Primero que nada...Es extraño ver que mi hija porfin tiene novio y lo mas extraño es que su novio es alguien al cual ella casi mata y el casi mata. Pefecto" Dijo ella y morio su manzana de nuevo. Sonrei y escucho que alguien toco en mi puerta. Camine hacia la puerta y la abri esperando encontrar a Cato pero no...Era un agente de la paz. ¿Que quiere este hombre? El me enseña una carta y la leo...Solo alcanze a acimilar pocas palabras de esta.-Se que posiblemente estes embarazada y eso es bueno- ¿Quien es y porque le importa si estoy embarazada? El agente de la paz hablo.

"¿Clove Greenleaf?" El dijo...Claro como si no me conociera...

"¿Si?" Cuando afirme que era yo el agente de la paz me dio varios golpes en el estomago haciendome sangrar de una manera que nunca pense seria posible. Me arquee por el dolor y presione mis manos contra mi estomago. Mi madre escucho todo y se dirigio hacia nosotros gritando hacia el agente de la paz y casi matandolo a golpes y mordidas.¿Porque sangro de esta manera? Esto no es nomal...Duele mucho. Escucho que Cato se acerca a la distancia y corre hacia mi madre ayudandola con varios agentes de la paz que han llegado para tratar de detenerla. Cuando porfin acaban con ellos corren hacia mi y me ayudan a recostarme en el sillon.

"Clove ¿Que paso?" Me dijo mi madre agarrando mi mano fuertemente.

"Cato..El agente de la paz..El bebe" El dolor no me deja hablar

"¿El bebe?" Mi madre y Cato preguntan al mismo tiempo y mi madre sujeta mi mano fuertemente.

"Si...Estoy embarazada, Cato...Eso es obvio" Dije esto y empeze a llorar pensando lo peor sobre todo la sangre que habia salido de mi y los golpes que habia recibido.

"Tenemos que llevarla al hospital" Dijo mi madre. Cato no podia creer lo que estaba pasado. El me levanto y se dirigieron rapido al auto de mi madre llevandonos hacia el hospital. Yo seria sangrando ¿Porque no dejo de sangrar? Me seguia doliendo, dolia llegamos al hospital y me llevaron a un cuarto. Ahi el doctor comenzo a hacerme preguntas y examinarme.

Horas despues pude ver que el doctor se dirigia hacia Cato y le decia algo. No puedo escuchar que es pero por la expresion de Cato se que es malo. Nunca habia visto a Cato asi...¿Acaso...Acaso esa es una lagrima?¿Esta Cato llorando? Estas son malas noticias...Muy malas. El doctor se aleja de Cato y puedo ver que el lleva sus manos hacia su cara, escondiendola. Puedo decir, que el sigue llorando. Cato entra a mi habitacion y sus ojos estan un poco rojos, el se sienta en una silla al lado mio y aprieta mi mano.

"Dime que paso..." Le ordeno y despues de un momento el habla.

"Perdiste al bebe" Perdi a mi bebe...Mi hijo esta muerto...No lo puedo creer...No lo puedo creer...Lleve a un ser en mi por tres semanas sin darme cuenta y cuando me entero de que estuvo ahi... Ya no esta...No puedo contener las lagrimas, me pongo a llorar... Clove Greenleaf y Cato Cronin llorando...Algo que el distrito dos nunca se imagino. Tenemos una debilidad...Todos tenemos la misma y esa debilidad...Es y seran nuestros hijos.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que perdi al bebe... Mi vida a cambiado completamente, soy fria, mas de lo que era antes. No quiero ver a nadie, nisiquiera a Cato...Que es el unico que puede animarme...Nada esta bien ¿Porque?¿Porque paso esto?¿Quien lo hizo? Cualquiera que halla mandado la orden va a pagar... Morira.

Estoy empezando a sentirme incomoda. Mi periodo no ha vuelto, deven de ser cosas del aborto involuntario. Me duele mucho la cabeza y me mareo... El doctor dice que es normal que no pasara nada. Derepete siento la necesidad de vomitar, tengo mucho asco, corro hacia el baño y vomito. Vomito poco pero lo hago...¡¿Que pasa?! No...No puede ser lo que estoy pensando. Perdi al bebe, los estudios lo dicen...Esto no puede pasar. Corro a escondidas de mi casa hacia la farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo. Esto debe de servir, me digo a mi misma, tenemos que provarla.

Vuelvo a mi casa y me aproximo al baño, tomo aire y realizo la prueba. Dos lineas. ¿Que significa eso? Agarro la caja de la prueva y la leo "Una linea, negativo; Dos lineas..¿P-Postiv-vo?" ¿C-Como?Esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy embarazada. No perdi a mi bebe. Mi bebe esta dentro de mi. No puedo evitar sonreir, acaricio mi abdomen y lloro de felicidad, corro hacia donde esta mi madre y ella se alarma.

"¿Clove, que pasa, hija?¿Estas bien?" Me dice nerviosa..

"Mama.." Le muestro la prueva y ella ve el resultado. Hace la misma expresion que yo y me abraza fuertemente "Mama estoy embarazada" Digo contra su pecho y ella masajea mi espalda y llora conmigo de felicidad. Cato. Casi lo olvido. ¿Como pude olvidar al padre de mi hijo? Corro hacia el telefono y lo llamo lo mas rapido posible.

"Porfavor Cato...Contesta.." Digo entre sollozos. Porfin contesto con su normal -¿Si?¿Diga?- Pero no lo deje continuar "¡Vas a ser papa!" Grito y salto de felicidad. Cato colgo. ¿Porque colgo? Sigo insistiendo en la llamada pensando en que posiblemente se corto cuando 4 minutos despues escucho que alguien toca en la puerta. Mi madre asustada la abre y ve a Cato.

"Compermiso, Enobaria" Dice Cato pasando a su lado y viendome,corre haci mi y me levanta dando vueltas y besandome de una manera especial. Esta muy feliz, nunca habia visto a Cato sonreir de esta manera. "¿Como puede ser esto posible?" Me pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

"No lo se. ¡Pero estoy muy feliz!" Le digo sin poder quitar la mia y lo beso de nuevo.

Veo que mi madre sonrie desde la puerta, mi madre tambien esta feliz, claro deve de estarlo, va a ser abuela en seis meses. Ahora esperemos que el bebe y todo salga excelente.

5 meses depues mi vientre empieza a crecer. Aqui es cuando me doy cuenta de que efectivamente la prueva no se equivoco, estoy embarazada y puedo verlo. Masajeo my vientre y cierro los ojos imaginandome al ser que llevo dentro, lo feliz que soy al saber que podre ser madre. Siento unos fuertes abrazos alrededor de mi cintura que ponen sus manos sobre las mias

"¿Como estas, hermosa?" Susurra en mi oido y yo me vuelvo hacia el besando su mejilla.

"Bien, Cato ¿Tu?" Le digo sonriedo de oreja a oreja

"Mejor que nunca, sabiendo que sere padre" Que hermoso escuchar a Cato diciendo eso. Se inclina y besa mi vientre y luego lo masajea. "Mi bebe" Dice riendo un poco. Cato a madurado y mucho... Incluso esta tomando esto con mucha mas madures que yo y apenas tiene 17 años.

"No puedo esperar" Le digo y tomo sus manos

"Tu crees que yo si?" Me dice y empieza a saltar como un niño. Retiro lo dicho, Cato a madurado pero no del todo. Rio para mi misma al ver como mi novio salta por todo el cuarto. Sin duda, lo amo.

3 meses y medio despues paresco una ballena terrestre. Mi vientre parece que va a estallar. Nunca pense que algo asi podria caber dentro de mi. Siento que mi bebe patea y sonrio dando un pequeño masaje a donde el o ella golpeo. Me trato de sentar en una silla pero antes de eso mi fuente se rompe.¿Que? Llego el momento Clove... Suspiro y camino hacia donde esta mi mama gritandole que me lleve al hospital, que sera abuela. Ella rapidamente se levanta de donde esta y se dirige al auto. Llamamos a Cato pero no esta en casa, probablemente este entrenando o algo por el estilo. Llegamos al hospital y el doctor apenas puede creer lo que ve, yo le saco la lengua y una enfermera rie, me llevan dentro de un cuarto en el cual doy a luz a un niño con ojos azules y güero y se ve igual que Cato. Sonrio y lloro, beso su pequeña frente y lo abrazo delicadamente.

Mi madre llama a Cato el cual porfin contesta y maneja rapidamente hasta el hospital en el cual se reune con mi madre que le señala en el cuarto en el que me encuentro y el hambre la puerta sonriendome y veo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

"Hola" Me dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y caminando hacia nosotros.

"Hola. Dile hola a tu papa" Le digo al bebe con una voz jueguetona. Cato se lleva la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo y se inclina para ver a su hijo.

"Mi bebe" Me dice y lo toma en sus brazos.

"Tu hijo, Cato" Sonrio hacia el, no puedo creer lo que veo. Mi novio sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos...Esto es algo que nunca olvidare.

"Alexander, que te parece?" Cato asiente con la cabeza, se que no esta pensando en este momento asi que nadamas rio y sigo contemplando a mi familia


	3. Chapter 3

Todo esta bien ahora, yo soy feliz, Cato es feliz y puedo decir que nuestro pequeño hijo tambien lo es. Solo han pasado 2 semanas desde que di a luz, gracias a Dios mi gran vientre a desaparecido y vuelvo a ser la misma Clove de antes. Es medio dia pero no puedo pararme de la cama, es cansado tener un hijo, levantarme todas las noches porque mi bebe esta llorando. Doy un gran suspiro y trato de levantarme de la cama, acto casi imposible, pienso. Porfin me levanto y corro al baño. Si, definitivamente, soy un ogro. Mi pelo esta alborotado, mis ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y no dejo de bostezar. Escucho que mi bebe llora y despues de eso un grito de Cato. No otra vez. Camino hacia donde estan ellos y pregunto ¿Que pasa?

"¿Que paso ahora, Señor Cronin?" Le digo a Cato y bostezo.

"¡Es tu hijo que por razones extrañas llora!" Es tu hijo. Ja. Ahora resulta que cuando le bebe llora solamente es mio.

"¿Talvez porque tiene hambre?" Arqueo la ceja y camino hacia ellos.

"No habia pensado eso..." Me dije Cato sonrojandose.

"Es un bebe, Cato. No es un juguete, necesita alimentarse" Rio un poco y levanto a mi bebe, que es muy pequeño y frajil, sigue siendo un resien nacido. "Hola, hermoso" Le digo y le doy un beso en la frente. No es por que sea mi hijo pero tengo un bebe precioso, sus ojitos azul cristal como los de Cato pero un poco mas intenso el color, su cabello entre dorado y cafe y su pequeña narisita, me hace pensar que cuando este grande sere una mama celosa. Me meso un poco con mi bebe en brazos para tratar de calmarlo pero no tengo resultado. Mi bebe tiene mucha hambre. Suspiro y abro mi blusa un poco para poder darle leche a mi bebe.

"Pensandolo bien... Yo tambien tengo hambre" Dice Cato moviendo su mano hacia mi seno pero yo golpeo su mano.

"Ni se te ocurra, Cato. No ahora" El camina fuera del cuarto con cara de perrito regañado. Vuelvo a reir y despues de eso me concentro en que mi bebe si este comiendo. Se ve muy tranquilo, el sigue comiendo y no me quita los ojos de ensima. Yo le sonrio y el parpadea muchas veces. "¿Quien te ama mas que mami?¡Nadie!" Contesto y despues de un rato mi bebe deja de comer y quita su pequeña cabesita de donde la tenia. Lo sostengo de una manera diferente y empiezo a darle palmaditas en la espalda e intentando que duerma. ¿Dormir? Imposible...No se puede dormir cuando tienes a tu papa cantando en la regadera. "¡Cato! Deja de cantar, estoy tratando de dormir a tu hijo!" Grito desde el cuarto pero el canta mas fuerte. Oh por Dios, Cato...Por fin mi bebe se duerme y lo recuestro en su cuna viendo como respira tranquilamente, acarisio su pansita lentamente y salgo del cuarto, caminando hacia el mio.

"Cato Cronin¿Podrias dejar de cantar?" Le digo a mi novio el cual sigue en la regadera, cantando.

"Te amo" Me dice. Eso no arreglara nada, Cato, no conmigo. Abro la puerta del baño y Cato bromea cubriendose como una mujer.

"¿Que intentas?" Lo admito, mi novio es raro...Demasiado. Me pongo a reir muy fuerte por la expresion de sorpresa en su cara y luego de esto se descubre y vuelve a ser el Cato normal, el Cato dominante.

"No puedo hacerlo?" Me pregunta. Volteo los ojos y me veo en espejo. Cato da un brinco fuera de la regadera pero no le resulto puesto que callo y se dio un buen golpe, no puedo dejar de reirme. El tambien rie pero no deja de hacer pucheros. Me siento arriba de Cato, en su cadera para ser exacta y lo miro hacia abajo. El toma mis caderas y yo levanto mis cejas. "No puedo tocar a mi novia o tendre que obligarla?" Me dice encajando las uñas en mi cadera. Me agrada que sea asi.

"Claro que puedes, ya lo hiciste una vez que mas da hacerla de nuevo" Quiero jugar con este momento ¿Pero como? Lose, hare que Cato me ruegue, siempre he querido verlo en ese plan. Me inclino hacia sus labios pero en vez de tocarlos pongo mi dedo en ellos "Mejor no" Me levanto y Cato se queda indignado, puedo ver que ya esta en ereccion, muy poco pero lo esta.

El se levanta del suelo y me abrazo por detras "Vamos, Clover. Por mi" El dice suplicandome en el oido.

"Ya te dije que no" Le digo y quito sus brazos de mi cintura. Sonrio para mi misma y camino lejos de el. No es mucho lo que camino hasta que me doy cuenta de que estoy presionanda con el suelo con la mano de Cato en mi cuello.

"Creo que tendre que obligarte" Aqui vamos de nuevo, cuando Cato quiere algo, lo consigue. Empezo a besarme de una manera lenta y suave luego incremento su fuerta y me beso apasionadamente, yo enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura. Se que Cato esta cantando victoria por dentro. Deja de besar mis labios y baja hacia mi cuello. Una de sus manos acaricia mi cintura y la otra la usa apoya en el piso para no aplastarme. El esta desnudo asi que puedo ver que la ereccion esta creciendo. Los hombres son muy faciles de exitar, me digo a mi misma...Pero bueno, las mujeres tambien lo somos. Cato me arranco mi bluse, y ahi va...Mas ropa rota gracias a mi novio que no puede esperarse a que me la quite.

"No podras hacer nada con mis senos, Cato. Estoy amamantando a Alex en este momento asi que, lo siento mucho" Le digo pero el tiene una buena respuesta.

"¿Y eso? Tienes mas cosas en tu cuerpo. " Siempre gana...Siempre gana nuestros "argumentos" Corre su mano hacia mi entrepierna y comienza a hacer pequeños circulos, sabe que eso me gusta por mi manera de gemir. Muerdo mi labio tratando de contener un gemido, pero es imposible. Lo dejo salir, Cato y yo ya vivimos juntos...Solos, claro a excepcion de Alex, pero el es nuestro hijo. Dejo escapar varios gemidos de mi boca y arqueo mi espalda un poco. Cato sonrie picaramente.

"Deja de sonreir asi" Le dijo y el sigue masajeando, me sonrojo.

"No lo dejare de hacer, se que a mi novia le esta gustando lo que hago" Me dice e introduce su mano en mi short insertando dos dedos. Casi olvido como se siente, el mueve sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera rapidamente. Me agrada este sentimiento. No puedo dejar de gemir.

"Clove, tocame! No puede ser que sea yo el que te diga esto..." El rie y yo muevo mi mano hacia su miembro acarisiandolo. Lo que sigue ni Cato ni yo lo esperabamos. Hago que Cato se recueste en el suelo y yo beso su cuello mientras acarisio su miembre de arriba a abajo. Cato sonrie pero no gime ¿Porque los hombres ni gimen? Esto me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo mal, tengo que sacarle un gemido, ya me lo propuse y ahora lo cumplire. Lentamente me dirijo hacia abajo, cada vez mas abajo hasta que mi cara esta practicamente enfrente de su miembro.

"¿Que vas a hacer, hermosa? ¿Acaso la Clove timida de antes se ha ido?" Yo volteo mis ojos y suspiro.

"¿Quieres que vuelva?" Le digo a lo cual el abre los ojos como platos y sacude la cabeza rapidamente. Sonrio para mi misma. Victoria, ahora yo soy la dominante. Saco mi lengua de mi boca y tomo su miembro entre mis manos, empiezo a mover mi lengua en su punta y puedo ver que el se esta sonrojando y cierra sus ojos. Lentamente abro la boca y tomo su miembro en mi boca, me muevo de arriba a abajo y succiono como si fuera una paleta de hielo. El coloca su mano en la parte de atras de mi cabeza haciendome hacia abajo e impidiendo que me detenga. Yo lo sigo haciendo, me gusta hacer esto. Sigo haciendolo, cadavez succionando mas y mas fuerte, Cato quiere gemir pero se los traga. La ereccion esta creciendo, ahora puedo ver lo grande que es. Sigo succionando hasta que empiezo a sentir un liquido un poco salado en mi boca. ¿Que es esto? Volteo hacia arriba y me encuentro con un Cato que tiene los ojos cerrados, presionando fuertemente y mordiendo su labio como si estuviera conteniendo algo. Esta tenso, su mano sigue sobre mi cabeza entonces no puedo detenerme. Sigo haciendolo hasta que siento mas liquido salado en mi boca. ¿Que es? Claro Clove...Como puedes ser tan tonta? ¿Que mas puede salir del miembro de tu novio? Semen. ¿Que mas?Cierro mis ojos, el liquido es muy salado pero es soportable, Cato porfin se viene mi boca y se destensa, sigue respirando rapido pero se que no quiere parar, trago lo que tengo en la boca y el me lleva hacia sus labios, besa la punta de mi nariz y me da un beso de mariposa en la boca.

"Vas a ser mia de nuevo" Me dice y entra en mi suavemente. ¿Porque en mi primera vez el fue tan agresivo y ahora es delicado. Claro porque el sabia que me doleria y por eso lo hacia. Por eso te amo, Cato. Me conoces muy bien. Empezo a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, esto se siente muy bien. No puedo parar de gemir y gemir, cada vez mas fuerte. Cada vez que gimo mas fuerte hago que Cato valla mas y mas rapido. No quiero que se detenga.

"Pideme mas" Me susurra. Al parecer le gusta que le pida mas y que grite su nombre mientras lo hace.

"Mas.." Le digo en la oreja.

"¿Mas que?" Responde y baja la velocidad. Sonrie para si mismo.

"Mas fuerte...Mas rapido...Dame mas, Cato" Le susurro en la oreja y muerdo su lobulo. El va mas rapido, mucho mas rapido. Gimo mas fuerte, estoy a punto de gritar su nombre. Estoy apunto de llegar al climax. Eso me recuerda que Cato tiene que sacarlo antes de venirse dentro de mi.

"Cato sacalo, ya. No quiero quedar embarazada otravez" El hace lo que le pido y se masajea a el mismo rapidamente hasta que se viene y respira demasiado rapido. Me siento en el piso y lo beso suavemente. "Te amo" Susurro contra sus labios y el se levanta caminando hacia el baño. Me levanto y me voy a poner algo que no este roto...Porfin encuentro una blusa de tirantes color azul y unos shorts blancos. Me visto y camino hacia el cuarto de Alex, lo levanto en brazos y camino hacia la cosina. "¿Que le recomiendas comer hoy a mami?" Esto es algo estupido. 1- El bebe no habla. 2- Esta dormido. 3- Nisiquiera sabe a que sabe la comida solida. Hago pequeños brinquitos para mecer a mi bebe y que no se despierte, me hago un cereal y me siento en el sillo, pongo a Alex al lado mio y un cojin en el borde del sillos por si al bebe se le ocurre rodar. Clove, tu hijo no puede rodar todavia. Mas vale prevenir que lamentar... Prendo la tele y veo que esta una celebracion del Capitolio ¿Que es? Veo que Ceasar Flickerman se presenta en la tele ahora tiene el cabello de color verde limon.

"Bienvenidos!" Grista Ceasar y se para de su silla abriendo sus brazos y riendo como siempre lo hace. El se vuelve a sentar en su silla y empieza a hablar "Como muchos sabemos los juegos se cancelaron el año pasado. Pero estos, estan de vuelta!" Grita Ceasar animando al publico y este responde aplaudiendo sonoramente. "Aqui tenemos a los ganadores de juegos pasados. Fotos de mi madre, Cato y yo estan junto a los demas. ¿Que esta pasado? Pongo mas antencion en este acontecimiento y trato de acimilar las palabras que salen de la boca de Ceasar. "Los juegos regresan y con los ganadores de los pasados!" Grita Ceasar y el publico enloquece. ¿Que?No. Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es verdad! Tiene que ser una broma, tengo que estar soñando. Le grito a Cato haciendo que este corra rapidamente hacia donde yo estoy. Apenas puedo hablar.

"Que pasa, Clove?¿Que tienes?" Pregunta Cato nervioso. No puedo hablar, si hablo rompere en llanto, estoy temblando, tengo miedo.

"L-Los j-juegos regresan" Le digo y me pongo a llorar. Cato esta confundido.

"¿Y eso que o que? ¿Porque estas asi?" Claro...Cato piensa que son unos de esos juegos en los que tienen nuevos voluntarios y tributos. Unos juegos normales, pero no es asi.

"Q-Que a los que van a los juegos son l-los g-ganadores de juegos pasados" Cato esta sorprendido, no puede creerlo, pasa saliva varias veces y respira muy lentamente tratando de calmarse. Cato va a explotar, se que lo hara siempre que se pone asi es porque algo malo va a pasar. Retrocedo varios pasos alejandome de Cato, este sigue respirando lentamente hasta que no puede aguantarlo mas. Cato explota. Empieza a romper las cosas que tiene alrededor y a aventar todo al suelo ¿Que hago? Nunca nadie puede calmar a Cato cuando se comporta asi ¿Que puedo hacer? Le digo que se calme pero el no hace caso solamente sigue rompiendo las cosas. Cato es agresivo e impredecible, tengo que salir de aqui antes de que me lastime. Alexander. Tengo que sacarlo de aqui. Levanto a mi bebe en brazos y corro hacia la parte de arriba encerrandome en el cuarto de Alex y acostandolo en su cama. El bebe esta despierto y trato de tranquilizarlo. Ruidos muy fuertes se escuchan desde abajo y tiene miedo... Derrepente todo se calma y volteo hacia mi puerta. Escucho pasos en la parte de afuera y veo que Cato abre la puerta. Empiezo a temblar, puedo ver que Cato sigue en uno de sus muchos ataques de ira. Tengo que salir de aqui. Me digo otra vez, cuando Cato tiene un ataque de ira no sabe lo que hace, golpea a la gente, incluso a llegado a matar. Pero en este cuarto solo estamos Alex y yo. Tengo que calmar a Cato antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta. Lentamente camino hacia el y pongo mi mano en su hombro y la subo hacia su mejilla.

"Tranquilo, Cato. Porfavor, no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir...Porfavor" Le digo mirandolo a los ojos, sus ojos que cuando tiene un ataque de ira son de un azul mas oscuro vuelven a su color normal y se que estoy logrando tranquilizarlo. El destenza sus mulsculos y se avienta hacia mi abrazandome fuertemente.

"Porfavor perdoname, no sabia lo que hacia. Dime que no te lastime, porfavor" Puedo notar que Cato esta muy alterado.

"No quiero, no me lastimaste, todo esta bien no tienes porque preocuparte" El empieza a temblar. ¿Porque esta temblando? Me sigue apretujando contra su cuerpo y casi no puedo respirar.

"No quiero perderte, Clove. No otravez" Me dice y su voz de corta.

"No me perderas, Cato...Escuchame bien...Nunca me perderas" Diciendo esto, Cato se tranquilizo un poco y se aparto, dandome un beso en la frente y mirandome a los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

En una semana es la cosecha, tengo que ponerme en forma. Pero...Porque pasa esto?...Aunque no valla a los juegos saldre perjudicada porque... Es posible que Cato y mi madre vallan juntos, a menos de que Brutus, otro ganador de los juegos, se ofresca voluntario...No se que pensar. No he dejado de llorar en toda la noche ¿Porque me ha vuelto tan devil?¿Que ha pasado con la Clove Greenleaf fria, seca, fuerte? Se ha ido...Mi familia me ha ablandado el media noche y no he podido dormir todavia, a Cato ya lo vencio el sueño y duerme placidamente a mi lado. Me dedico a acariciar si cabello dorado y a tratar de no llorar mas. ¿Que voy a hacer sin ti a mi lado? Me dije a mi misma. No, Clove. No pienses asi...Cato volvera o talvez ni ira a los juegos...Solo somos cuatro los posibles tributos, todos tenemos el 50% de probabilidad de ser elejidos...Mi madre y yo. Cato y Brutus.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo un sueter. Camino hacia la puerta de la entrado y la abro. Me dirijo hacia afuera, es una noche fria y sola. No ahi nadie en las calles del distrito dos lo cual se me hace muy raro, veo para arriba y veo el cielo sin estrellas, esta cuvierto de nuves grises o bueno...Eso parece, es de noche y no veo con claridad. Sigo alejandome de mi casa, camino hacia el pequeño parte que en el que Cato y yo nos conocimos.

_Yo iba corriendo en el parque, a la edad de 5 años, seguia corriendo y corriendo hasta que sin querer tropece con un niño de al parecer 6 años. El se enojo mucho por el echo de que al tropezar sin querer hice que su espada callera de sus manos y se golpeara contra el piso. -No es para tanto- Pense. Este niño debe de estar loco o algo asi. _

_"Fijate por donde caminas, pequeña niña" ¿Pequeña yo? Mirate. Eres casi de mi tamaño y eres mayor. _

_"No me llames pequeña" Demande y entrecerre mis ojos. _

_"¿O que haras?" El rio. Deja de reirte niño bueno para nada. _

_"Enserio...No sabes con quien te estas metiendo" Desde ese momento fue cuando empeze a "odiar" a Cato._

_"Oh...Quien lo diria...Una pequeña niña tratando de amenazar al mejor hombre de las espadas del distrito dos" Hombre de las espadas? Okay...Eso si me hizo reir._

_"Hombre? Espadas? Ja! No llegas ni a hombre" Le dije y eso hizo que Cato se enojara mucho...Demasiado para ser exacta. _

_"Algun dia te vere en la arena y te arrepentiras de todo esto..." Me dijo y se alejo._

_"Ya lo veremos..." Susurre y sonrei de lado caminando hacia la otra direccion._

No fue exactamente como un Hola amigable. Al contrario, habia sido algo extraño. Apenas nos conociamos y ya nos estabamos amenazando...Y mirenos ahora... Somos novios y tenemos un hijo. Somos una familia. Segui caminando por el parque hasta que vi una pequeña banca, esa banca en la que acostumbraba a sentarme y ver mis cuchillos. Mi madre me conto que cuando mi padre estaba vivo el y ella caminaban por este parque asi que yo siempre venia con la esperanza de ver a mi papa. Cosa que nunca...Nunca paso. He perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo..Mi mama no me dijo que paso con el, me dijo que lo amaba y que el la amaba...Entonces..¿Porque no esta conmigo en este momento? ¿Que habra pasado? Cosas como esas daban vueltas en mi cabeza desde que tengo memoria. Me sente en esa pequeña banca y mas recuerdos volvieron a mi.

¿Acaso estoy loca? Vi con un hombre delgado y alto caminaba enfrete de mi...Deven de ser efectos del sueño.. Es muy tarde y necesito descansar, derrepente escucho una voz.

"¿Vienes en busca del amor de tu vida, asi como yo?" No estoy loca, el señor esta hablandome a mi.

"No del todo, vengo a recordar...Recordar bellos momentos de mi infancia" ¿Porque me molesto en contestar? No lo conosco...No le tengo que importar.

"¿Que acaso no eres tu, Clove Greenleaf? La ganadora de los 74° juegos del hambre?" El puede ver mi rostro puesto que la luz de las lamparas lo refleja.

"Si soy yo" Le conteste y el abrio los ojos como platos. Puedo decir que tiene un poco de miedo de mi. "No tengas miedo,no te hare daño"

"No tengo miedo" Me he equivocado...Este señor no tiene miedo de mi. "Me llamo Jack" Dijo el sonrio.

"Cl...Bueno ya sabes quien soy" Le dije y sonrei. Este señor es grande tiene como 36 años...Me le quedo viendo fijamente.

"¿Conoces a Enobaria?" Que tipo de pregunta es esta? Claro que la conosco...Es mi madre, pero bueno pocos lo saben.

"Si, si la conosco. Es muy unida a mi" Le conteste y a el se le ilumino el rostro.

"Es enserio?!" Pregunto el emocionado

"No tengo por que mentirte" Le dije y eso hizo que el diera un pequeño salto.

"Llevame con ella porfavor, llevo años buscandola y porfin tengo señales de ella. Desde que se fue a los juegos no he vuelto a verla. La he buscado y buscado pero nada...Gracias a Dios te encuentro a ti que sabes donde esta" Me dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.¿Que quiere este hombre con mi madre? Pero esta bien...Que mas da? Lo llevare con ella.

"Claro, te veo aqui mañana a las 8am. Despues de eso te llevare con mi madre" Le digo y me levanto. "Un gusto conocerte Jack" Le digo y me retiro de ese lugar. Sin duda esta noche a sido rara.

Llego a mi casa y me recuesto en la cama. Cato sigue durmiendo. Le tiro un brazo por encima abrazandolo y lentamente me dormi abrazada a el.

Al dia siguiente Cato me despierta a las 7:30. Me tallo los ojos y veo el reloj. Todavia tengo tiempo como para darme una ducha. Tomo la ducha, una relajante pero no tan larga. Me visto y me despido de Cato. Corro hacia el parque y me encuentro con puedo verlo bien con claridad. Jack es un hombre alto y con pelo cafe oscuro, unas pocas pecas en su rostro.

"Hola Clove" Dice el y me da la mano

"Veo que tienes interes en ver a mi madre, puesto que ya estas aqui" Le digo sonriendo, algo tiene este hombre que me inspira confianza.

"Mas del que tu crees. Bueno, que estamos esperando, vamos" le digo sonriendo y empiezo a caminar hacia donde esta la casa de mi mama. Porfin llegamos y toco en su puerta. Al parecer esta dormida porque nadie contesta.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunta Jack ansioso.

"No te preocupes, debe de estar dormida" Busco debajo del tapete y encuentro una pequeña llave, abro la puerta y paso seguida por Jack. Camino hacia arriba y despierto a mi mama.

"Mama, despierta. Jack quiere verte" Le digo susurrando.

"¿Jack? ¿Quien es Jack?" Al parecer ella no tiene idea de quien pueda ser Jack...Menos yo.

"No se, dice que tiene mucho tiempo buscandote y que no te ha visto desde que te fuiste a los juegos...Hace mucho tiempo" Mi mama se sienta rapidamente en la cama y se arregla un poco, bajo las escaleras y se encuentra con Jack. Por alguna razon se reconocen al instante, Jack abre sus brazos y corre hacia mi madre. Mi madre empieza a llorar, nunca la habia visto llorar de esta manera.¿Que pasa? Mi madre y Jack se abrazan muy fuertemente. Jack le esta susurrando algo en el oido mientras mi madre apenas puede creer lo que esta pasando. Derrepente, algo extraño paso. Jack y mi madre se besan. Es algo extraño... ¿Que a pasado con mi padre? ¿Que acaso ella no estaba terriblemente enamorada de el? Levanto un ceja y me quedo viendo lo que pasa. Despues de eso mi madre se vuelve hacia a mi y extiende su brazo.

"Ven Clove" Me dice y yo camino hacia ella, tomando su mano.

"¿Que pasa?" Le digo y ella me pone cerca.

"Jack, te presento a Clove. Nuestra hija" ¿Que?¿Que? Necesito asimilar esto dos veces.-Jack te presento a Clove. Nuestra hija- ¿Estara pasando? Acaso...Jack es mi padre al cual he estado buscando por casi toda mi vida?Mis ojos se abren como platos y los de Jac...Mi padre mejor dicho, tambien.

"¿Q-Que?" Pregunta mi padre, el apenas puede hablar en cambio yo...No puedo decir nada.

"Es tu hija.. Cuando fui a los juegos estaba embarazada. Nadie lo sabia...Nisiquiera yo. Gracias a Dios tube a nuestra hija..Ella nacio bien y todo estaba perfecto pero nunca mas te pude encontrar...Ahora, gracias a Clove te tengo frente a mi." Tiene sentido... Ahora mi familia esta completa...Algo que mi padre no sabe es que es abuelo...Todo es perfecto ahora, pienso por un momento pero luego recuerdo algo...Uno de nosotros volvera a los juegos y puede que nunca regrese...

El dia de hoy asi como la noche pasada a sido un poco extraña. Conoci a mi padre, todo esta "bien" por asi decirlo. Regreso a mi casa todavia extrañada por lo que acaba de pasar. Llego y abro la puerta, me encuentro con Cato que esta jugando con Alex, le hace cosquillas y el bebe ni lo pela.

"Cato...Conoci a mi papa" Le digo pero el piensa que es una broma y solamente rie. "No es una broma, su nombre es Jack y en este momento esta con mi madre..." Cato apenas puede creer lo que escucha. Se levanta y toma a Jack en sus brazos. Camina hacia mi y pone su mano en mi mejilla.

"Estoy feliz por ti, Clover" Se que esta feliz por mi...Pero yo estoy muy triste por el, Cato nunca conocio a sus padres. Al parecer estos lo abandonaron cuando el era un bebe. Nunca recibio amor de madre o padre y por eso me esfuerzo en hacerlo feliz. Porque quiero verlo sonreir. Quiero que su vida cambie conmigo.

"Gracias, mi amor" Le digo y me paro en la punta de mis dedos besando su nariz. Veo que Alex nos mira y sonrie. "Mira que hermoso eres mi vida" Le digo a Alex y beso su gordo cachetito.

"Clove...Dime que no te ofreceras voluntaria, porfavor." No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, Cato... Pero tengo que hacerlo.

"No, no lo hare..." Le respondo "Alex no puede quedarse solo. Voy yo o vas tu. Prometido?" Se que Cato no quiere prometer cosas como estas pero tiene que hacerlo...Tiene que hacerlo por su bebe.

"Esta bien, prometido" Me dice y quita los mechones de pelo de mis ojos.

Me voy de ahi y me dirijo hacia mi habitacion. No quiero saber nada, se supone que este deveria de ser un dia muy feliz porque Conoci a mi padre y todo eso...Pero no lo es. Yo soy realista...Se que... Es probable que mi madre o yo vallamos a los juegos...Es posible que Cato valla y se que si me eligen a mi, mi madre se ofrecera voluntaria para que yo no tenga que luchar contra Cato.. Pero no me queda de otra mas que esperar al dia de la cosecha...Dia que...No tarda en llegar

* * *

Aglo corto...Lose pero esque me tengo que ir! y no queria irme sin antes subir este capitulo. en cuanto llegue empezare a escribir el otro y lo subire en cuanto acabeeee! los quiero. diganme que piensan


	5. Chapter 5

Ya a pasado una semana. Hoy es la cosecha, no me habia sentido tan nerviosa en mucho tiempo, he estado analizando que es lo que nos favorece mas y eso es...Que yo valla a dichos juegos. Si yo voy eso significa que mi madre y Cato estaran asalvo puesto que Cato no se ofrecera voluntario y menos mi madre. Me arreglo presentable para ir a donde se llevara acabo este evento. Espero a que Cato termine de hacer lo que esta haciendo y cuando porfin termina los dos caminamos hacia la puerta y el, como todo caballero, pasa antes que yo... Que inmaduro eres, Cato, pense. No eres nada caballeroso.

**"¿Gracias?" **Le digo y el no entiende a que me refiero. **"Olvidalo, Cato..." **Camino delante de el y veo que hay mucha gente reunida. ¿Porque o que? Si nisiquiera es su cosecha, es la mia... Porfin me voy a donde me indican los agentes de la paz y volteo a ver a mi mama. Ella sonrie revelando sus colmillos que brillan porque le esta dando el sol en la cara, desvio la mirada y veo que un señor con pelo rosado y un traje muy alborotado sale de una gran puerta seguido por gente con piel de color verde. Gente del Capitolio...Ellos y sus horribles modas.

**"Bienvenidos distrito dos, hoy vamos a seleccionar dos tributos, una mujer y un hombre los cuales representaran al distrito dos en los siguientes juegos del hambre. Hoy hay un cambio de reglas. Primero van los hombres y no se pueden ofrecer como voluntarios. Tributo seleccionado es tributo que ira a los juegos"** ¿Que?Esto no puede pasar..No...No se puede. "Como habiamos dicho, hombres primero." Este señor se dirige a la gran bola que tiene varias veces los nombres de Cato y Brutus, el revuelve la mano y saca un papel perfectamente doblado. Tomo aire y espero lo peor..."**Brutus Gunn" **Pefecto, han seleccionado a Brutus, ahora seguimos nosotras...Las mujeres, igual que con el, el señor se dirige a la hurna y saca un papel, camina hacia el microfono y dice...**"Clove Greenleaf"** Todo va de acuerdo a como lo planee. Camino hacia el escenario y saludo a Brutus de mano. Seguido de esto el señor nos lleva al edificio de justicia donde tenemos derecho a ver a nuestra familia.

Despues de unos minutos, abren la puerta. Veo a Cato, Alex y mi madre entrar...Despues veo que mi padre cierra la puerta detras de ellos. "**Prometeme que ganaras"**Me obliga, Cato...Pero es algo imposible de prometer.

"**Hare todo lo posible"** Contesto y me vuelvo hacia Alex que tiene sus ojos azul cristal bien abiertos. Me mira y levanta las cejas. **"Volvere, ya lo veras"** Le doy un beso en la frente y Cato me dice...

**"Clove Greenleaf... Tienes que regresar porfavor...Porfavor, te lo ruego" **Algo le pasa a Cato...Lo noto miedo a perder...Miedo a perderme.

**"Regresare, l-lo prometo"** Le digo y un agente de la paz llega, llevandoselos a el, Alex, mi padre y mi madre. Sola otravez en un cuarto frio y sin nadie que me consuele. Tengo que admitirlo, me siento bien al saber que Cato y mi familia estan bien y que no correran peligro pero me aterra el echo de pensar que volvere a a la arena, que mi vida volvera a colgar de un hilo... Limpio el sudor de mi frente y trato de concentrarme, trato de traer a la Clove fria de vuelta, quiero causar miedo a los demas tributos, aunque se que ellos tambien son ganadores tengo que hacerlo para que se cuiden las espaldas...O bien puedo mostrarme debil y asi pensaran que no soy una amenaza...No, es imposible, me veran lanzando cuchillos, sabran que se tienen que cuidar de mi.

Dos agentes de la paz llegan y me escoltan al tren en el que nos transportaran hacia el Capitolio. Me siento en un sillon esperando a mi mentor pero no encuentro a nadie..¿Quien sera mi mentor entonces? El mismo hombre de cabello rosado entra en el cuarto y nos dice.

**"Clove Greenleaf?Brutus Gunn?"** Nosotros acentimos y el prosigue. **"Ustedes seran sus propios mentores este años. Se que se pueden preguntar como tendran patrocinadores, eso es facil, sus patrocinadores seran gente seleccionada y de alta confianza del Capitolio. Confien en ellos, traten de llevarse bien, hagan que los amen y tendran suerte en la arena"**El salio del cuarto y me dejo con Brutus.

**"¿Como haremos eso?" **Me pregunta Brutus y yo arqueo la ceja y suspiro.

**"No lo se...Nunca antes habia sido mi propia mentora..." **Es extraño...No se como llevare esto acabo. Volteo por la ventana y veo que el tren a empezado a moverse. Estoy cada vez mas lejos de mi familia...Cada vez mas lejos de las unicas personas que me quieren en este mundo. Ya no quiero seguir aqui, me levanto y camino hacia mi habitacion, me recuesto ne la cama y me dedico a ver quienes seran mis aliados este año. "**Cashmere y Gloss"** Patetica gente del distrito 1...Nadamas me recuerdan a Glimmer y Marvel. Glimmer... La recuerdo con tanto odio, trato de quitarme a la persona que yo mas amo, Cato. Marvel, el llego a ser mi amigo pero murio, ¿que mas da? Me encojo en hombros y apago la television, cierro los ojos y sin mas que decir, caigo en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto esperando encontrar a Cato a mi lado, eso es imposible, Ya no esta a tu lado,me digo a mi misma. Me siento incompleta, necesito a Cato a Alex...A mis padres. Los necesito. Empiezo a llorar de nuevo, hundo mi cabeza en la gran almohada para tratar de que mis sollozos no se escuchen tan fuerte. Abrazo otra almohada lo mas fuerte que puedo imaginandome que es Cato...Soy una estupida, obviamente no es Cato...Ya deja de llorar Clove, tu no eres debil, al contrario, tu eres muy fuerte y tienes que seguir asi. No les demuestres a los demas que eres debil, tu puedes ganar los juegos...Lo puedes hacer otravez...

Me levanto de la cama y voy a donde se supone que esta el comedor. V eo que Brutus esta hablando con ese tipo rosado y cuando muevo un pie hacia adelante la puerta se abre de inmediato y ellos voltean su cabeza hacia mi.

**"Ven Clove**" Dice Brutus y golpea suavemente el aciento de una silla que esta a su lado. Obedesco y me siento donde el indica, estamos viendo las cosechas de los demas distritos... Nada interesante, puedo vencerlos a todos, incluyendote a ti Brutus... Por mas fuerte que seas. Las cosechas han acado y me levanto de mi aciento dirigiendome a donde ahi mucha comida. Agarro algo y empiezo a comer, tengo que ponerme fuerte para los juegos aunque tambien tengo que acostumbrarme a la falta de comida.

Un dia de camino y ya estamos en el Capitolio, no me gusta este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos, pero bueno Clove, lo haces por tu familia. Bajamos del tren y la gente nos saluda y grita nuestros nombres.

**"Clove, Clove, Clove, Clove. Brutus,Brutus, Brutus,Brutus"** Es todo lo que escucho del publico, los oidos me estan apunto de reventar quiero que todos se callen de una vez, si tuviera muchos cuchillos enfrete de mi ya se los hubiera lanzado y estarian todos muertos. Perfecto, la Clove fria a regresado. Llegamos hasta donde esta nuestro equipo de preparacion. Es mi misma estilista de los juegos pasados. Rasmatas. Me acerco hacia ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo, cuando yo estaba en los juegos Rasmatas era la unica que me entendia, ella acepataba mis cambios de humor y todo. Sin duda le tengo un gran aprecio.

**"Clove, quisiera decirte que es uno volver a verte, y lo es pero no del modo en el que yo deseara"** Me dice Rasmatas y quita mechones de pelo de mis ojos.

**"No te preocupes, ya he hecho esto una vez puedo hacerlo de nuevo"** Rasmatas me ve confiada y menea su cabeza de un lado a otro.

**"Esto no es como los juegos pasados, Clove. En los que los tributos no tenian experiencia. Asi como tu, estos tributos ya han ganado los juegos una vez y deven de estar pensando lo mismo. Si ya lo han hecho una vez, lo pueden hacer de nuevo"** Rasmatas tiene razon...Debo de tener esperanza pero no tanta. Poca esperanza es buena, mucha puede ser...Dañina. El estilista de Brutus es el que acostumbraba ser de Cato. Destello. Bueno nombre para un hombre... Destello se acerca a mi y me pregunta por Cato.

**"Clove ¿Como esta Cato? ¿Todo bien?" ** Si tan solo supiera...

**"Si, en parte..."** Destello es de esas personas que no insisten cuando tienes algun problema y no quieres hablar de el. El sabe que Cato y yo tenemos algo, asi como Rasmatas. Se limita a darme palabras de consuelo.

**"Todo estara bien, Clove...Ya lo veras"** Dice Destello y se retira, caminando hacia Gloss...

Horas mas tarde nos empiezan a preparar para el desfile de tributos. ¿Que sera lo que llevaremos este año? El año pasado estubo muy bien para mi gusto, reflejo que Cato y yo eramos y seremos unos luchadores, pero que sera la asquerosidad que llevaremos este año..."**Clove, Brutus. Vengan conmigo porfavor"** Dice Destello y nos lleva hacia un pequeño cuarto. **"Decidimos robarle la idea al estilista del doce**" ¿Que acaso no pueden ser originales? "**Llevaran llamas, pero sus trajes obviamente seran diferentes. Ustedes iran de blanco y sus llamas seran color azul. Clove tu llevaras un maquillaje negro con pintalabios azul y Brutus, tu no llevaras ningun tipo de maquillaje en la cara" **Brutus suspira de alivo. Bueno...Los trajes no se escuchan tan mal pero tampoco se escuchan bien. Se que pueden dar mas que esto. Espero varias horas hasta que mis estilistas terminan con mi atuendo. Me voleto y me veo reflejada en un espejo. Esto se ve mejor de lo que pense. Mis hombros estan cuviertos con figuras azules que brillan, mi vestido es blanco, no se como describirlo de lo hermoso que es. Mi maquillaje es perfecto, mi peinado tambien...Solo faltan las llamas, las cuales son pondran cuando estemos en los carros.

Destello y Rasmatas nos llevan hacia donde tenemos que estar y nos suben al carro. Rasmatas ayuda a Destello con las llamas y porfin Brutus y yo nos iluminamos. Es fuego cuando estas en movimiento tiene chispas doradas y brilla pero cuando no te mueves es completamente azul. Estamos listos, la hora llego. El carruaje del uno empieza a moverse y estes saludan a la gente. Despues salimos nosotros, la gente enloquece y nosotros saludamos y mandamos besos al publico. Vamos Clove puedes hacer mas...Tienes que tener patrocinadores. Sigo haciendo esto y despues cuando todos los tributos terminan me doy cuenta de que nosotros fuimos los que enloquecimos al publico. Bien hecho, primer punto ganado. Veo hacia arriba y veo a ese viejo que nos tiene aqui. El Presidente Snow procede a dar su discurso de todos los años, cuando porfin termina, no puedo dejar de mandarles miradas de -Ten cuidado conmigo- A los demas ganadores. Ellos me la regresan pero no me intimidan en lo mas minimo.

El dia de hoy a terminado y no puedo esperar a ver que nos tocara vivir mañana...Mañana empiezan los entrenamientos tendre que concentrarme y saber como hare esto. Perfecciono mi habilidad con los cuchillos? Ja. Imposible, ya soy perfecta con ella. Tratare de practicar con la espada, Cato me dio algunas clases y dijo que no soy nada mala con ella, en cuanto al arco...Es obvio que tengo mejor punteria que Glimmer y la lanza es algo facil de usar, nadamas tengo que concentrarme en los brazos y tener un buen movimiento de brazo.

Tengo que descansar...Mañana sera un dia muy largo...Muy muy largo.

* * *

Esta bien, no? diganme que quieren que paseeeeeeeee, pongan sus ideas sobre que mas quieren que aparesca aqui. les mando un beso y un abrazo. el capitolo 6 no tarda en llegar.


	6. Chapter 6

Los rayos del sol empiezan a calarme en la cara, no quiero despertarme pero tengo que. Me siento en mi cama y estiro los brazos, muevo mi cuello escuchando los huesos hacer crack, me levanto despues de un tiempo y decido tomar una ducha en la bañera. Lleno la bañera de agua y me meto en ella. Lentamente y sin aviso me quedo dormida, el agua tibia y el olor suave el jabon hicieron que este baño me durmiera. Despues de unos minutos...O bueno lo que para mi fueron minutos escucho que alguien toca en la puerta muy fuerte.

**"Esta abierto"** Digo desde el baño y escucho que abren la puerta.

**"Clove, soy yo"** Escucho la voz de Rasmatas y este abre la puerta del baño. "**Acaso estabas dormida?"** Me pregunta y le miento.

**"No, porque la pregunta?"** Ella sonrie y rie un poco. **"Que pasa?"** Le pregunto

**"Hace unos momentos entre a tu cuarto y abri la puerta del baño encontrandome con una Clove pacificamente dormida. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no es verdad?"** Me dice sonriendome. Me a cachado. Bueno... Ella no me juzgara. **"Vamos Clove, levantante es hora de que te alistes para el entrenamiento"** Rasmatas me avienta una toalla y sale del baño. Enredo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y camino fuera del baño. Veo a la cama y encuentro el traje de entrenamiento. Es igual al del ultimo año. Nada a cambiado. Me visto y me agarro el pelo en una coleta. Me veo en el espejo. Que extraño es esto... Me siento sola, vacia...No tengo a nadie. Necesito a Cato, necesito sus brazos fuertes abrazandome...Solo cuando el me abraza es cuando me siento protejida...Necesito ver la sonrisa de mi pequeño bebe, de mi Alex...Mi razon de vivir. No se como sobrevivire dos semanas sin ellos...Sin contar el tiempo que estare en la arena.

"**Clove, apurate"** Me dice Rasmatas desde afuera del cuarto. Bien ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui. Abro la puerta del cuarto y Rasmatas me acompaña hasta el centro de entrenamiento. Entro y veo a Cashmere usando los cuchillos...Su tecnica es mala, muy mala y eso se ve reflejado cuando lanza el cuchillo. Gloss esta usando una daga, es bueno en ella y en cambio Brutus lansa una lanza que da directo en el corazon del maniqui. Tengo que cuidarme de Brutus...

Camino hacia donde estan los cuchillos y empiezo a lanzar algunos..Nunca fallo, siempre les doy en el corazon y en la cabeza, los demas tributos no parecen asombrados. Ellos tambien son buenos, lo admito, muy buenos, pero esa chica del distrito siete, Johanna Mason, se que tengo que cuidarme de ella. El chico del distrito cuatro me llama la atencion...Es un hombre güero de ojos verdes, muy guapo. Tengo que aliarme con el, no es por interes si no que se ve que es muy bueno manejando el tridente. Trato de acercarme a el pero sintio que alguien me agarra de la muñeca a impide que continue.

**"¿Que haces?"** Escucho la voz de Brutus.

**"Voy a aliarme con el del cuatro, se ve que es bueno..."**Brutus me corta la oracion y empieza a hablar.

**"Finnick Odair. Es muy bueno pero no creo que Cashmere o Gloss lo acepten."** Mucho que me debe de importar la opinion de esos buenos para nada.

"**Siendo sincera, es lo que menos de mi importa"** Le contesto soltandome de su agarradera y caminando hacia Finnick. Cuando porfin estoy cerca doy dos golpecitos en su hombro. **"¿Finnick Odair? Vengo a ofrecerte que te unas a los profesionales. ¿Aceptas? Si o no" ** El responde con un -No- ¿No? Es su unico boleto que lo puede traer devuelta a casa...Pero esta bien, si asi lo desea, no insistire. Regreso hacia donde esta Brutus y le cuento lo que paso el solamente menea su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"**Nunca hubiera aceptado. Finnick es de esas personas que odian a los profesionales, aunque el es uno de nosotros."** Me dice Brutus y se retira.

Seguimos entrenando por un buen rato y despues el entrenamiento termina. Tengo que reunirme con Cashemere y con Gloss en el piso del distrito uno a la hoa de la cena para discutir sobre nuestra la hora llega y Brutus y yo bajamos un piso para reunirnos con ellos. El piso del distrito uno es muy diferente al nuestro. Esta lleno de piedras preciosas y mucho brillo. Claro...Lujo, como no lo pense antes. Si cada piso esta adornado con cosas representativas de su distrito no me imagino como sera el del doce...Cashmere y Gloss se encuentran viendo algunas entrevistas hechas por Ceasar.

**"Cashmere. Gloss"** Dice Brutus desde atras haciendo que estos volteen.

**"Porfin llegan... Sintiense, tenemos que hablar"** Hablo Gloss. Brutus y yo nos sentamos en donde el nos indica y comenzamos a discutir sobre quien deveria de estar con nosotros en nuestra alianza. Escucho varios nombres pero el que mas se menciona es -Johanna Mason- La chica del hacha. Si, sin duda ella es buena... Doy una idea...

**"Deveriamos de convencer al chico del cuatro. Finnick Odair" **Cashmere se muestra interesanda en esta sugerencia pero a Gloss no le parece buena idea.

"**No lo acepto. Mejor cierra la boca, pequeña niña"**Dice el con tono serio. No lo aguanto mas...Todos dieron su opinion y cuando es mi turno no solamente me dicen que no, si no que tambien me insultan. Me levanto del asiento y me dirijo hacia el elevador de nuevo... Brutus me sigue para darme una idea...Una idea la cual me agrada

"**Eh chica, Clove. Tengo una idea...Si que te interesara. Me aliare con ellos y les dire que te saquemos de la alianza cuando hagamos esto y yo me encuentro solo con ellos encontrare el momento indicado para matarlos a los dos pero para eso quiero que te encuentres cerca, escondida en algun arbusto, donde tu desees pero que estes cerca por si se presenta algun problema" **Me agrada la idea...Engañar a los del distrito uno es una gran idea. Aciento y sonrio de lado. El me da unas palmaditas en el hombro y despues de esto entro en el elevador...Brutus sabe lo que hace.

Despues de una hora Brutus regresa a nuestro piso y me avisa que todo fue un exito. Los del distrito uno estan aliados con el...Aliados con su muerte. Cada vez veo mas cerca la posibilidad de volver a casa. Solo tengo que cuidarme de Johanna, Finnick y los del uno que no son una gran amenaza...

Las horas y los dias pasan hasta que llega el dia en el que nos evaluaran. Brutus y yo esperamos impacientemente y se podria decir que nos vemos muy nerviosos. Porfin llaman a Cashmere y esta se adentra en una sala que es donde normalmente nos evaluan. Sale Cashmere y entra Gloss. Sale Gloss y entro yo.

**"Suerte chica"** Me dice Brutus y yo le dedico una sonrisa. Entro a esa sala y veo los cuchillos, rapidamente me dirijo hacia ellos y le pido a los que ahora son nuestros patrocinadores que pongan atencion a lo que hare. Empiezo a lanzar cuchillos atinando a cada uno de los maniquis. No fallo, nunca fallare. Soy la mejor en esto y en todo. Termino con los cuchillos y me preguntan si tengo algo mas que mostrar. Yo asiento con la cabeza y tomo el arco, lanzando una flecha, no soy mala pero tampoco soy buena...Esto me dara una buena puntuacion, tomo la espada y comienzo a cortar piesas de dichos maniquis. Estoy completamente cansada pero todavia falta la lanza, lanso la lanza y da en el blanco. Los patrocinadores estan impresionados. Supongo que nunca antes habian visto algo asi, eso es bueno.

Me fue perfecto, no puedo esperar a ver los resultados. Brutus me pregunta como me fue y yo le cuento todo lo que paso, el se dedica a aplaudir y yo sonrio. Porfin los resultados estan en la television y empiezan con el distrito uno.

**"Cashmere Schlund. Recibe una puntuacion de...8"** Patetico...Rio y eso hace que Brutus sonria. El sabe que por alguna razon no me llevo bien con los del uno.

"**Gloss Schlund . Recibe una puntuacion de...8"** Aun mas patetico... No lo puedo creer.

**"Clove Greenleaf. Recibe una puntuacion de... 12" **Un doce... Esperaba algo bueno pero nada como un doce. No puedo creerlo...Es imposible. Mis ojos estan abiertos como platos, tambien los de Brutus. Quien lo diria? La tributo mas chica con una puntuacion de 12. Tomen eso tributos.

**"Brutus Gunn. Recibe una puntuacion de...10" **Esta bien...A Brutus le fue bien. Espero que estas puntuaciones se vean reflejadas en nuestro desempeño en la arena. Tengo que volver a casa...Tengo que volver con mi familia.

Otro dia termino... Cada vez estoy mas cerca de volver al distrito dos y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones...O bueno eso es lo que pienso ahora. Rasmatas llega a mi cuarto y abre la puerta.

**"Hola Clove...Me llego algo para ti."** Algo para mi? ¿Que podra ser? Rasmatas me da un pequeño sobre, lo abro y veo que es una foto de Cato sosteniendo a Alex. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y abrazo la foto muy fuerte. Mi razon por la que sigo siendo fuerte. No puedo contener mas las lagrimas, no quiero mostrarme debil frente a nadie pero esto es algo que me parte el alma. Empiezo a llorar mientras abrazo la foto y recuerdos vienen a mi mente, mi primera vez, la primera vez que vi a mi hijo, la voz de Cato diciendome que me ama. Esto es mucho para mi pero tengo que mantenerme fuerte, mantenerme fuerte por ellos. Rasmatas me abraza con fuerza y acarisia mi pelo tratando de tranquilizarme.

**"Sabia que tenias algo con Cato...Pero no sabia eso..El bebe**" Dice Rasmatas, claro no pude contarle sobre esto antes...Ahora ella se entera por sus propios medios.

"**E-Es mi hijo Alexander,tiene tres semanas apenas..." **Rasmatas apenas puede creer el hecho de que yo soy madre pero ella sigue consolandome y acaricia mi pelo hasta que quedo profundamente dormida... No quiero saber que tipo de sorpresas me esperan estas semanas.

* * *

ojala les guste mis amores! seguire escribiendo por el dia de hoy, lo mas seguro es que el capitul esten listo hoy...si es posible tambien el 9 o el 10. los amooooo


	7. Chapter 7

Ya a pasado una semana y veo mas cerca el dia de pisar la arena. Las entrevistas con Ceasar Flickerman se llevaran acabo hoy, en unas pocas horas y mi equipo de preparacion tiene que alistarme rapido. No se que llevare puesto hoy pero sera menos extravagante que el de la presentacion de tributos. Solamente puedo pensar que despues de estas entrevistas pasaran solamente dos dias y estare en la arena peleando a muerte con gente inocente que tienen dentro de estos "juegos" que a ellos los divierten. ¿Como a alguien le puede divertir ver a personas matandose entre si? No lo se, es la gente del Capitolio no la de los distritos obviamente.

Rasmatas llega a mi cuarto y abre la puerta sin tocar como de costumbre. Yo me encuentro lanzando unos cuantos cuchillos a la pared formando una -C- Ella entra y ve lo que acabo de hacer.

**"Van a castigarte por eso"** Me dice Rasmatas riendo.

**"¿Mas?" **Le contesto **"Es casi imposible. Nadie puede con Clove Greenleaf"** Ella vuelve a reir y yo le contesto sonriendo de una manera tierna.

"¿**Lista para las entrevistas? Te vestiras con un hermoso vestido color azul y dorado" **Azul y dorado de nuevo, era de esperarse..."**Improvisaremos lo demas"** Rasmatas salio del cuarto.¿Que? ¿Como haran eso? ¿Como pueden improvisar mi peinado, mi maquillaje, mi calzado. Esto no esta bien... No lo esta. Doy vueltas en la habitacion tratando de figurarme como me vere pero es imposible tener una idea especifica si solamente se que es lo que llevo puesto. Me siento en la silla, en la cama, sofa..Ningun lugar es comodo, estoy nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa ¿Que hare enfrente de todo Panem? Esta bien...Ya lo he hecho una vez pero esta es de las pocas cosas que no puedo hacer dos veces. Hablar enfrente de mucha gente me atemoriza, tengo que ser fuerte. Alex, Cato. Me repito en mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Hoy me veran y no puedo revelar nada acerca de ellos porque algo malo les podria pasar si cometo un error en la arena. No tienen que saber mi vuelve a entrar al cuarto y me dice que tengo que mostrar un perfil de sumicion, que no tengo que ser la Clove que quiere asesinar a medio Panem sin ninguna compasion. Que tengo que decir que los juegos pasados me han cambiado por completo, que ahora aprecio mas la vida y que no quiero asesinar a ninguno de estos tributos. Perfin sumiso...Como hare eso? Soy Clove Greenleaf...Solamente los estupidos pensarian que cambie, si acepto que ahora aprecio mas la vida pero eso no cambia nada, eso solamente significa que hare lo posible para salir de estos juegos. ¿Miedo a matar? Ya lo he hecho varias veces... Ya no es precisamente miedo... Y por mi familia seria capaz de todo, no importa lo que fuera. Me aferro a la foto de Alex y Cato cuando mi equipo de preparasion me esta alistando para las entrevistas. No me atrevo a verme en el espejo, no quiero saber si me veo hermosa o si me veo fatal, no quiero saber si paresco una ciudadana del Capitolio o paresco una persona normal. Cierro los ojos y me undo en mis pensamientos. Mi hijo, mi novio, mi madre, mi padre... Todos estan dando vueltas en mi cabeza, es algo confuso, a todos los quiero abrazar y nunca soltarlos. No soy independiente y de eso me he dado cuenta en estos dias, no puedo vivir sin las personas que amo...Nadie puede... Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos necesitamos ayuda y amor, aunque sea un poco de aprecio. Estando aqui...En los juegos, sola.. De lo unico que me doy cuenta es de que cada vez los necesito mas. De la unica persona que recibo un poco de afecto es de Brutus, que al parecer quiere que regrese a casa por la forma en la que se esta comportando conmigo.

Sigo esperando a que mi equipo de preparacion termine con mi atuendo hasta que porfin terminan. Me veo en el espejo y el vestido no es nada a lo que me hubiera imaginado. Es hermoso, asi como el de la presentacion de los tributos. Me pelo esta recojido de una manera que nunca antes pense posible... Mi maquillaje no es nada natural pero me hace lucir hermosa, resalta mis pecas. Al igual que en la presentacion pasada llevaba cosas dibujados en las brazos ahora tambien las llevo pero son figuras diferentes. Dejo la foto de Alex y Cato guardada en un cajon para cuando regrese poder contemplarla un poco mas. Salgo del cuarto y me formo en donde estan los demas tributos. Tengo que decirlo, odio a Cashmere pero ella es realmente hermosa, se ve muy bien en ese vestido rosa que lleva puesto ¿Pero a quien le importa? Ellos son pura imagen y para ganar esto no necesitas imagen, si no fuerza.

Los tributos del uno empiezan con las entrevistas, empezando con el distrito uno y terminando con el doce como de costumbre. Cashmere pasa y da su entrevista, ella muestra que es una chica que no puede dejar de lamentarse al pensar que 23 personas moriran en pocos dias. Patetica. Esta chica es totalmente patetica. Yo me vere mas creible que ella...¿Enserio? Una profesional lamentandose porque matara a 23 personas... Es el turno de Gloss, el se muestra fuerte y determinado a ganar. Lo siento Gloss pero no lograr volver al distrito uno. Es mi turno me preparo, tomo aire y mis piernas empiezan a fallarme. Vamos Clove solo tienes que caminar de aqui hasta donde esta Ceasar, eso es todo. Me digo a mi misma. Tu puedes hacerlo. Lentamente empiezo a caminar hacia donde esta Ceasar... El me recibe con los brazos abiertos como si estuviera muy feliz de verme...

**"¡Clove! Es bueno encontrarme contigo otravez" **Dice Ceasar **"No lo creen amigos?"** Le dice a la audiencia y esta solamente grita, chifla y aplaude. **"Cuentame Clove..¿Como hiciste para ganarte ese 12? Un doce es un numero muy dificil se conseguir, sin embargo...Tu lo hiciste"** Dice el colocando su mano sobre la mia.

**"Bueno Ceasar, como todos sabemos eso no lo puedo revelar aqui"** Le digo sonriendole tiernamente **"Pero... La verdad siento que ese 12 no va conmigo...Los juegos me han cambiado, ahora aprecio mucho mas la vida y no creo que sea posible para mi...Arrebatarle la vida a alguien inocente" **Le digo haciendo una mueca de desepcion. Bien Clove, vamos bien hasta ahora. Volteo y busco a Rasmatas en el publico, la encuentro y ella me da su aprovacion levantando el pulgar. Vamos bien...Vamos bien...

"**Eso es hermoso de tu parte, Clove...Has cambiado chica, sigues siendo educada como siempre y muy hermosa pero tu forma de ser ha cambiado, puedo ver en tus ojos que estas diciendo la verdad"** Gracias Ceasar, como siempre...Nos ayudas, yo aciento y minutos despues escucho un zumbido que indica que mi tiempo a acabado. Ceasar se levanta y alza mi mano con la suya gritando mi nombre y el publico se levanta aplaudiendome y gritando. Creo que he quedado sorda...Es mucho ruido, demasiado. Despues de mi sigue Brutus, espero que te valla muy bien Brutus, le digo y camino en direccion contraria. Efectivamente, a Brutus le fue de maravilla, lo hizo perfecto. Otravez lo vuelvo a decir, Brutus sabe lo que hace.

El dia de hoy a sido mas pesado que los demas, maquillajes, gritos, aplausos, voces, todo...De todo. Me quito todo lo que tengo encima y me pongo una ropa comoda. Escucho que alguien toca en mi puerta, obviamente no es Rasmatas, ella solamente la hubiera abierto. Camino hacia la puerta y veo que se trata de Brutus, el pide permiso para entrar y yo se lo sedo.

**"Clove...Tengo que hablar contigo"** El se sienta en un sillon que esta en mi habitacion y empieza a hablar "**Encontre esto"** Me dice mostrandome la foto de Alex y Cato. "**Se que no debi hacerlo...Te pido perdon pero.. Clove sinseramente...Quiero que tu regreses al distrito dos...Tienes una familia, en cambio yo..Yo no tengo nada, mis padres murieron y a la persona que ame y amo la mato el Capitolio hace ya varios años" **Estoy en shock. Yo pense que mi vida era dura pero por lo que veo hay gente que sufre mas que yo... "**Prometeme que no te opondras... Prometeme que volveras al distrito dos**" Al parecer mas gente me quiere que la que pense.

**"Esta bien Brutus" ** Eres buena persona Brutus...Gracias, nunca olvidare esto que estas haciendo por mi.

**"Tu hijo es hermoso. Tienes que volver y cuidarlo mucho. Todo estara bien en la arena Clove, yo te protejere y hare todo lo posible por que vuelvas" **Whoa Brutus esto no me lo venia venir. Muchas gracias. Brutus se levanta y sale del cuarto, me ve de la misma forma que mi padre lo hace...¿Acaso vera a una hija en mi?...No lo creo...O talvez si, no lo se pero estoy muy agradecida con el, esta haciendo cosas que nunca pense que alguien haria por mi... Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora estoy mas cerca de volver a mi cada, a mi familia, con las personas que me aman.

Recojo la foto de Alex y Cato, Brutus la dejo apoyada en el borde de la cama. La veo con exactitud, los ojos de mi hijo son iguales a los de su padre, su pelo, su cara...Todo excepto las pecas...Mi familia...Si salgo viva de esto...Claro que saldre viva de esto! Hare todo lo posible por volver con ustedes, lo prometo. Prometi que regresaria y cuando hago una promesa, cueste lo que cueste, la cumplo.

Mañana son los juegos, dudo que esta noche pueda dormir. Me pregunto que estara pensando Cato...¿Estara preocupado? Claro que esta preocupado, su novia, la madre de su hijo estara luchando a muerte en unas pocas horas... ¿Como estaran mi padre y mi madre? Mi madre deve de estar destrozada y mi padre...Bueno el acaba de recuperar a su familia y ahora puede que la pierda de nuevo...Tengo que dejar de ser negativa, no puedo perder estos juegos. Tengo que ganarlos, lo tengo que hacer por mi familia.

Prendo la television tratando de distraerme de todos estos pensamientos pero es imposible, todo lo que esta en ella esta relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre, fotos de nosotros y de mas aparecer en la gran pantalla frente a mi. Estan muy emocionados...Muy emocionados porque veran a alguien morir... Nisiquiera yo soy asi y no soy la persona ni mas alegre ni mas positiva...Sin duda esta gente es peor que yo, tienen peores pensamientos y nos ven como animales. Pero no somos animales, somos personas, personas como ellos y no es justo que por diversion seleccionen a 23 de nosotros para matarse por diversion. Perfecto ahora sueno como Cashmere...

Trata de relajarte ,Clove. Me digo a mi misma. Todo estara bien, tienes a Brutus para que te proteja, estas mas cerca de regresar a tu hogar. Me recuesto en la cama con la foto de Alex y Cato en mi pecho, cuanto desearia que Cato estubiera junto a mi en este momento, que me atrapara dentro de sus fuertes brazos, en el unico lugar en el que puedo sentirme segura...Necesito volver. Lo extraño. Lo amo.

* * *

Ya mañana son los juegossss! los amo!


	8. Chapter 8

El dia a llegado, tengo que prepararme...Me digo a mi misma que todo saldra bien, que no tengo por que temer. Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y toco en la que tengo enfrente. Brutus responde abriendo la puerta y sonriendome.

**"Hola, Clove¿Como estas?"** Me dice... Le dire una mentira.

**"Estoy bien, Brutus. Gracias por preguntar"** Es hora de irnos, el momento de trasladarnos a la arena a llegado. Brutus pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me dice que -Todo estara bien- No hace falta que me lo digas Brutus, yo se que todo estara bien porque te tengo a ti para protegerme. No se como podre hacerlo para agradecerte esto que estas haciendo por mi, dando tu vida para salvar y sacarme de aqui...Gracias Brutus.

Llegamos al aerodeslizador en donde nos encontramos con los demas tributos, en este mismo lugar estan el chico del cuatro y la chica del siete, de los cuales tengo que cuidarme. Cashmere y Gloss estan en otro aerodelizador. Los agentes de la paz estan cuidando las entradas...Claro seguramente alguien intentara escapar. Es imposible, no se como son tan tontos,ahora somos como un pajaro en una jaula, no tenemos por donde escapar. Me siento encerrada volteo para todos lados pero no encuentro nada, nadamas veo rostros, rostros los cuales en algun momento vere llenos de sangre y sin vida.

Se me acerca una mujer con una jeringa muy grande, la incrusta en mi brazo un un pequeño chip de color azul entra en mi cuerpo. Estoy preparada para esto... En unos momentos entraras a la arena. Volteo a ver a los demas tributos y les mando miradas de miedo, quiero que crean que no soy capaz ni de matar a una mosca. Mentira. No saben lo que les espera... Llegamos a donde tenemos que reunirnos con nuestros estilistas y nos bajan del aerodeslizador. Uno por uno somos escoltados por agentes de la paz a un lugar en el que estas nuestros estilistas.

Llegamos a un lugar que tiene un dos en la puerta y la abro delicadamente encontrandome con Rasmatas que esta sentada en una silla esperandome.

"**El dia a llegado"** Dice levantandose de la silla y caminando hacia mi. Repito lo que ella hace caminando hasta donde se encuentra y dandole un fuerte abrazo. **"Eres fuerte, Clove. Eres mas fuerte que todos esos tributos... Tienes que ganar, lo tienes que hacer"** Rasmatas es como una hermana para mi, es mayor que mi madre pero no importa... Soy muy unida a ella y hare caso a sus palabras. Regresare, le cumplire a ella, Gloss, Cato, Alex, mi padre, mi madre y a todas las personas que me aman...No les fallare.

Rasmatas pone una chamarra sobre mi.** "Te protejera de la lluvia y del frio"** ¿Lluvia y frio? Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense. Empiezo a dirigirme hacia el capsula pero ella me detiene.**"Clove...Algo mas para ti"** Diciendo esto saca algo de su bolsillo. Cato y Alex de nuevo**. "Nunca pierdas la esperanza, me escuchaste? Nunca...Regresa...Hazlo por ellos" ** Guardo la imagen en mi chamarra y me solto. Tome aire y me dirigi dentro de la capsula. Esta se cierra y me vuelvo para ver a Rasmatas, ella asiente y me manda un beso. Yo pongo mi mano en mi corazon, luego beso mis dedos y coloco mi mano en la capsula.

**"Te quiero"** Le digo pero se que no puede escucharme, pero lee mis labios y me dedica una sonrisa sincera. Derrepente siento que la capsula empieza a elevarse. Un momento todo esta negro despues una fuerte luz me golpea y de inmediato cierro los ojos. ¿Que es eso? Estoy asombrada, nunca habia visto algo asi. ¿Un volcan?¿Un mar?¿Una selva? Estaba preparada para lo peor pero creo que esto es como la cuenta regresiva empieza. 60...59..58..57... Los numeros se pasan demasiado lento pero se que solamente son segundos los que estan pasando...34...33...32...31...El tiempo se acerca, localizo unos cuchillos y mas armas en la Cornucopia...10..9..8... Una eternidad a pasado y no veo llegar el momento 5...4..3.. Preparate...2...Concentrate... Derrepente escucho una fuerte explosion, volteo y veo que uno de los tributos a salido antes del tiempo estimado, ahora a volado en pedazos. Perfecto, uno menos. 0...Todos corremos hacia el Cornucopia veo como Brutus quita a los tributos de mi camino mientras yo agarro algunas armas y se las lanso a el para que todo sea mas facil. No puedo matar ahora...No ahora que todos los tributos estan aqui. Sin que me de cuenta la chica del siete roba un hacha y sale corriendo de ahi. No puede ser ¿Porque no me di cuenta de eso? Cashmere se dirige hacia a mi con un cuchillo en su mano...Oh no, he olvidado que no soy parte de la alianza. Agarro unos cuantos cuchillos y una espada y salgo corriendo del lugar, trepando un arbol y escondiendome de la tributo que me ha estado persiguiendo. Veo como ella regresa hacia el cornucopia, al parecer penso que me habia perdido.

Escucho 11 cañonazos, en el cielo veo el escudo del Capitolio y despues de esto los caidos. La mujer mayor del cuatro, los dos del cinco, el chico del siete, los dos del ocho y los dos del nueve, la mujer del once y los dos del doce. Faltan 13, perfecto. 13 por matar y regresas a casa. Cierro los ojos pero algo me impide relajarme, son los gritos de Cashmere, no logro desifrar que esta haciendo pero se escucha que esta muy alterada, sin duda se esta quejando de algo. Yo sacudo la cabeza y volteo los ojos **"Buena para nada" ** Eso es lo que eres Cashmere, lo siento. La noche pasa y lo que me parece mas tranquilo es que no hay ninguna muerte. Al parecer a los profesionales este año no es gusta cazar de noche- pero eso es lo mas divertido de los juegos-me digo a mi misma. Aveces la Clove de antes esta devuelta y aveces no...Suspiro, me relajo un poco y consigo el sueño despues de un rato..

El canto de los pajaros me despierta por la mañana. Es de dia, me levanto me tallo los ojos. Bajo del arbol y me escondo en un arbusto espiando a los profesionales. Gloss no esta haciendo nada, Cashmere esta en su sueño embellezedor y Brutus esta volteando para todos lados ¿Que estara buscando? Levanto un poco la mano para que el me vea. Porfin me ve y sonrie despues de revisar si Gloss no esta viendo lo que hace. Todo marcha de acuerdo a como lo planeamos, todo esta saliendo bien. Cashmere despierta y se sienta, creo que su sueño embellezedor no sirvio del todo. Se ve muy mal, puedo apostar que hasta yo me veo mejor que ella. Rio un poco y veo que Brutus tambien esta riendo. Eso hace que ella enfurezca y haga berrinche. No puedo dejar de reirme ante la situacion...Pero bueno...¿Que mas puedo hacer?

Derrepente veo que una chica extraña empieza a caminar hasta el campamento de los profesionales ¿Que hace?...La mataran en cuanto la vean, al parecer es la chica del seis, la adicta a la morfina..Vamos camina hacia ellos, asi seran menos los que yo tenga que asesinar... Sonrio para mi misma y en cuanto veo que Gloss se da cuenta de que esta mujer esta invadiendo por asi decirlo, su campamento corre hacia ella y la mata de una manera nada cruel. Gloss, si de verdad quieres patrocinadores tienes que darles algo que los entretenga, matando a los tributos de manera sencilla no lograras nada. Escucho el cañonazo y espero a que los demas tributos mueran de poco en poco.

Pasan las horas y yo sigo en el mismo lugar, Brutus no me quita la vista de ensima, esta haciendo bien el trabajo de protegerme derrepente veo que me hace una seña. ¿Que significara eso? ¿Acaso es el momento en el que matamos a los del uno? Estoy ansiosa...Veo como Brutus se acerca lentamente hacia Gloss y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este caiga pero no inconciente. Cashmere se da cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo y corre hacia el. Es mi momento de actuar, salgo de los arbustos y corro hacia Cashmere, lanzo un cuchillo apuntando a su pierna para que esta caiga y doy en el blanco. Perfecto asi es como te queria ver, Cashmere. Brutus se esta encargando de Gloss dandole un buen espectaculo a la gente del Capitolio, en cuanto a mi, camino lentamente hacia Cashmere la cual esta gritando en dolor. Porfavor, solamente te encaje un cuchillo en la pierna y ya estas gritando... Llego hacia donde esta ella y me arrodillo a su lado, saco el cuchillo de su pierna haciendo que mucha sangre salga de esta. "**Que lastima**" Le digo y sonrio...**"Que seas tan bonita y que tu belleza desaparesca en un momento" **Diciendo esto con el mismo cuchillo que encaje en su pierna hago una cortada en su frente, haciendola sangrar y que la sangre cubra sus ojos. **"Lo siento Cashmere. Nunca me agradaste**" Decido terminar rapido con ella, hago un ultimo corte en su cuello y escucho el cañonazo, pero para mi sorpresa no es el de Cashmere si no el de Gloss. La mujer sigue viva y por mas que la odie no soporto que este sufriendo de esta manera. Encajo el cuchillo en su corazon y escucho el cañonazo. Adios Cashmere.

Primer dia en los juegos y no fue tan cansado como pense que seria, 13 muertos. Brutus de mi lado, ahora puedo estar mas tranquila, tenemos armas, comida, todo lo que necesitamos. Brutus y nos metemos en el Cornucopia y nos quedamos ahi toda la noche... Pensando en el mañana...Pensando en a cuantos mas tendremos que arrancarles la vida.

* * *

ojala lo hallan disfrutado, los juegos continuaran y ya sabran todo lo que tengo para ustedes. los quiero, son mi razon para seguir escribiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

He dormido mas de lo que es necesario, veo que Brutus ya esta despierto y al parecer esta afilando un cuchillo. La noche estuvo tranquila asi como la pasada, no hubo ninguna muerta ni nada por el estilo. Me levanto y bostezo sonoramente, eso hace que Brutus se vuelva hacia mi y ria.

**"Porfin despierta" **Brutus me dice lanzandome el cuchillo y yo lo tomo entre mis manos. Tengo que agradecerme con Brutus ahora o nunca, mas tarde podria ser demasiado tarde para alguno de los dos. Me levanto y me siento a su lado.

"**Brutus, te agradesco todo lo que has hecho por mi...Lo que mas te agradesco es que gracias a ti podre regresar a casa"** Es muy raro que yo, Clove Greenleaf, le agradesca a alguien por algo.

"**No, Clove el que tiene que estar agradesido soy yo" **Agradecido? ¿El? ¿Porque? "**Estoy agradesido porque mi mente significara tu felicidad y la mia..."** El mira hacia el cielo y trato de asimilar lo que dice**. "Tu regresaras con tu familia y yo...Me reencontrare con el amor de mi vida"** Ahora todo tiene sentido, Brutus no solamente hace esto por mi...Tambien lo hace por el, morir significara no mas sufrimiento para el y que se pueda reecontrar con su novia la cual fue asesinada por el Capitolio. El dia se esta haciendo aburrido incluso para mi, no me imagino como deben de estar las personas en el Capitolio. Le digo a Brutus que seria una buena idea ir a cazar algo y el asiente.

Caminamos por la selva buscando algo que comer...Todo va bien hasta ahora excepto el echo de que no hemos encontrado comida. Seguimos caminando y veo un conejo, lanzo un cuchillo y provoca la muerte de el pequeño animal. Me dirijo hacia el conejo, saco el cuchillo y lo limpio seguido de esto lo guardo en mi bolsillo y agarro al animal de una pata lanzandoselo a Brutus.

**"¿Podrias encargarte de el?"** Le pregunto y solamente rie y guarda el animal en una bolsa ¿Dije algo gracioso? No lo creo...Pero Brutus esta riendo. Despues de una hora ya tenemos un conejo y dos tipos de aves extrañas, regresamos al campameto y creo una pequeña fogata. Esto atraera a los demas tributos, lose, esa es la razon por la que lo hago o bueno por lo menos a los tributos mas dificiles de vencer. Brutus se encarga de quitarle la piel al animal y yo lo cocino. No es lo mejor que he hecho pero algo es algo y por lo menos nos mantendra vivos. La noche cae y no he visto a ningun tributo en las pasadas 24 horas... Necesitamos que estos juegos acaben de una vez por todas. Brutus siente la misma necesidad que yo, el desea la muerte...Se escucha extraño pero es la verdad.

Escucho el crack de una ramita entre los arbustos. ¿Que es eso? "**Lo escuchaste?" **Le pregunto a Brutus.

**"Si, ire a ver que es. Tu quedate aqui"** Lo siento pero no me quedare aqui, me levanto y lo sigo. Todo esto es una trampa, me vuelvo hacia el campamento y veo como el chico del distrito seis corre y se roba lo poco que queda del conejo que habiamos preparado tambien aprovecha y se lleva una que otra arma. ¿Que acaso este tipo no estaba loco? Lo esta...Pero es inteligente, mucho. Que mas da...Son pocas armas las que se a llevado y eran armas que no son tan necesarias como un cuchillo o una lanza.

Regresamos al campamento y me siento en el piso al lado de la fogata, la noche se esta tornando fria y este traje no es del todo protector como dijo Rasmatas. Por lo menos tengo algo ensima...Me puse a recordar la ultima vez que vi a Rasmatas y se me viene algo a la mente. La foto de Cato y Alex, rapido busco en mi bolsillo y saco la foto, la veo y acarisio la foto como toda una tonta. Luego recuerdo que hay camaras por todos lados y que si se enteran de esto probablemente no tenga buenas consecuencias. La guardo de nuevo y miro hacia el cielo el cual esta cuvierto de estrellas. Tengo que volver con ustedes, me propongo a mi misma, tengo que volver contigo Cato.

Brutus esta durmiendo y es mi hora de montar guardia, estoy muy atenta a todo lo que esta pasado pero despues de unos momentos mi cuerpo no resiste el cansansio, mis parpados empiezan a resultarme un tanto pesados y apenas puedo mantener mi cabeza erguida. Tienes que quedarte despierta, Clove. Me digo a mi misma y sacudo mi cabeza tratando de tambien sacudir el sueño, acto que hacerlo para que los tributos no tengan ventaja de tu sueño y te maten... Asi trato de seguir hasta que no puedo mas, mis ojos se cierran y me quedo dormida. Horas despues me despierto muy alterada. ¿Que ha pasado? Volteo para todos lados pero todo esta en orden. Menos mal. Me levanto y me estiro, esas pocas horas de sueño me han sentado muy bien, me siento renovada.

Momentos mas tarde despierta Brutus. El tambien se ve muy bien despues de haber dormido un poco puesto que la noche pasada le toco montar guardia a el. Le digo a Brutus que puede ser una buena idea ir a cazar unos cuantos tributos el se dedica a guardas unas cuantas armas en sus bolsillos y yo cargo con todo nuestro armamento de cuchillos. Nos en la selva de nuevo pero ahora vamos mas halla, nos dirigimos hacia el volcan. Cuando llegamos al volcan puedo ver que algun tributo a dejado su mochila olvidado o talvez regresara por ella. No lo se, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Sigo buscando hasta lo encuentro, se trata de los tributos del 10 el chico y la chica estan sentados platicando sin saber que la muerte esta atras de ellos. Me acerco lentamente desde atras y tomo a la chica por el pelo. El chico asustado se levanta y agarra un cuchillo colocandose en posicion defensiva.

**"¿Intentaras matarme con eso?"** Le pregunto al tributo y puedo ver que se esta poniendo nervioso. **"Bueno, puedo asegurarte que antes de eso tu compañera ya no estara para ayudarte"** El tributo cada vez esta mas nervioso. No deja de pasar saliva y puedo ver que son grandes cantidades. Saco el cuchillo de mi bolsillo y lo coloco en el cuello de su compañera. Ella se tensa y escucho una voz detras de mi.

"**Dejala ir, ahora mismo o te matare"** Dijo una voz extraña y note tres puntas encajandose suavemente en mi espalda. El tributo del dies todavia no puede creer lo que ve, esta muy asustado como para moverse.¿Quien es el que esta atras de mi? En eso noto como alguien mas se une a nuestra..."_Pelea"_ Por asi decirlo. Esta vez es alguien familiar, es Brutus. Brutus rapidamente quita al chico que esta a mi espalda y lo avienta hacia el suelo, se trata del chico del cuatro. Finnick Odair. Ese hombre lo unico que quiere es regresar a casa asi como yo. No quiero darle una muerte dolorosa por mas que el halla intentado matarme. Suelto a la chica del dies y me dirijo hacia Finnick. Finncik esta un poco asustado lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

**"No te preocupes no sera doloroso"** Le digo y coloco el cuchillo hacia su corazon. Escucho una voz en mi cabeza que me dice que no lo haga, mi cuerpo no responde y me quedo paralizada. No puedo matar a este hombre. Se, porque Rasmatas me conto que el tiene a alguien esperandolo en su distrito. Una chica a la que todos llaman loca y que solo tiene a Finnick a su lado. No puedo matar a Finnick, no puedo hacerle esto a esa pobre chica. Retrocedo y me vuelvo a los tributos del 10. Ellos todavia no saben lo que pasa y esto me hace pensar en ¿Que tiene de divertido matar a un tributo de una manera dolorosa? Me limito a deslizar el cuchillo en sus cuellos y escuchar el cañonazo que indica su muerte.

Brutus a desaparecido y volteo a ver a Finnick "**Huye, hazlo ya. No quiero que Brutus se de cuenta de que no acabe contigo"** Finncik esta atonito.¿Porque no lo mate?

**"G-Gracias" **Me dice levantandose y huyendo del lugar. Brutus llega minutos despues y me pregunta como estoy. Le respondo que bien y le doy un abrazo.

"**Gracias Brutus"** Siento como un golpesito en la espalda de Brutus que hace que este de un paso hacia adelante. "**Que pasa Brutus?**" Le pregunto pero el sin responder cae de lado y veo que tiene incrustada un hacha en la espalda. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con al chica del siete. Johanna Mason. Te voy a matar.

**"¿Que te ocurre!?¿Estas loca o que!?**" Estoy furiosa camino hacia Johanna.

"** .Ja, te molesto que halla hecho eso, pequeña niña?" **Johanna, eres una descarada.. Lagrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas y veo que ella canta victoria por haber encontrado mi punto debil, punto el cual ya no estara mas conmigo.

Corro hacia Johanna aventadola al piso y poniendome ensima de ella."**Supongo que me vas a matar de una manera rapido, no es asi? Tu dijiste que apreciabas la vida y no querias arrebatarsela a nadie."** Callate Johanna,¿Encerio creiste eso?.

"**¿Fuiste tan estupida como para creerte ese pequeño cuentesito? Creeme Johanna, yo se apreciar la vida...Y mas de lo que crees, en este momento quisiera matarte de la manera mas cruel posible por lo que acabas de hacer... Pero no lo hare, no lo hare por una simple razon. Mataste a mi compañero, lose... Pero no te lo mereces, no mereces morir de una manera cruel. Solamente terminare contigo para que no seas un estorbo para mi" **Coloco el cuchillo en el corazon de Johanna y lo incrusto. Antes de escuchar el cañonazo Johanna susurra algo "**Gracias"** Al parecer esta agradecida de que de que no la mate de la peor manera posible... Brutus. No no puede ser, su cañon no se a escuchado.

Corro hacia donde esta mi compañero y me arrodillo a su lado, sostengo su mano y me quedo con el los ultimos momentos de su vida "**B-Brutus no tengo palabras para describir lo agradesida que estoy contigo. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, siempre te recordare lo juro" **Los ojos de Brutus empiezan a quedarse sin brillo y escucho su cañonazo, paso los dedos por encima de sus ojos, cerrandolos. Adios Brutus... Gracias por todo.

* * *

Les gusto este capitulo? Ojala lo hallan disfrutado. el siguiente capitulo lo subire mañana. les mando muchos besos desde mexico. diganme que mas les gustaria que pasara. Los amo.


	10. Chapter 10

El dia de ayer fue un dia muy extraño. Ahora me encuentro sola, Brutus no esta a mi lado. Estoy recostada en el mismo campamente en el que Gloss, Cashmere y Brutus acostumbraban estar. Trato de olvidarme del echo de que Brutus murio en mis brazos, lo queria como a un familiar, ya estaba muy apegado a mi y ahora...Como no es raro me quitan la poca felicidad que tenia.

Escucho un cañonazo y despues de eso un fuerte grito de un hombre. ¿Que fue eso? No creo que esto haya sido ocasionado por algun tributo. Volteo al cielo y por lo que veo se que los creadores del juego estan empezando a aburrirse. Veo a un tipo de pajaro que vuela por encima de mi. Entrecierro mis ojos tratando de tomarle forma. Se que tiene alas pero no se que pueda ser. Lo veo con mas exactitud y veo que su cabeza tiene la forma de la de un dragon pero este tiene pico de aguila. Sus alas parecen las de un murcielago y no se como describir su cuerpo, parece un tipo de cuerpo de cocodrilo. Este animal grita algo ensordecedor es algo que nunca antes habia escuchado. Me llevo las manos a los oidos para taparlos pero estos empiezan a sangrarme, las vibraciones, sin duda estan haciendome daño. Veo como ese horrible animal empieza a desender hacia donde yo me encuentro. Es mas grande de lo que pense. Agarro mis cosas lo mas rapido que puedo y corro dentro de la selva donde se que este no podra encontrarme.

Sigo corriendo y derrepente escucho un llanto de un bebe... Esto no puede ser verdad, se escucha casi igual que la voz de Alex. ¿Que es eso?¿Que esta pasando, porque escucho la voz de mi hijo? Luego escucho como si alguien gritara mi nombre. Esa voz, esa voz que tanto extraño. Es Cato. Volteo para todos lados pero no encuentro nada. Ningun bebe, ningun hombre. Siento como si algo se me clavara en la espalda y empiezo a ver borroso...Veo como un tipo de avispa vuela enfrente de mi. Rastrevispulas. Veo como las ramas empiezan a moverse enfrente de mi, de ahi sale una figura muy grande, mientras mas se acerca logro reconocerlo. Es Cato.¿Que hace, Cato aqui? Estas deben de ser alucinaciones.

**"Cato! ¿Que haces aqui!?"** Grito y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Una voz un tanto distorcionada sale de la boca de Cato. **"Vengo a matarte"** ¿Que? Esto no puede ser... Atras de Cato veo como mas figuras llegan...Incluyendo a los tributos de los 74° juegos del hambre, tributos a los cuales yo asesine. No puedo seguir con esto, que esta pasado!? Esto no puede ser verdad. Corro en direccion contraria a Cato y choco con lo que parece el chico del distrito seis, estoy demasiado asustada como para poder hacerle algo, asi que nadamas salgo huyendo del lugar. Despues de un tiempo escucho un cañonazo, debe de ser el de el o talvez solo estoy alucinando. No puedo mas con esto, el veneno es mas fuerte de lo que pense. Caigo en mis rodillas y pierdo la conciencia.

Minutos despues o por menos lo que a mi me parecen minutos, despierto. Veo que tengo una clase de ungüento en donde el animal pico. Me siento mucho mejor a como me sentia. Levanto la cara y me encuentro con el chico del cuatro, Finnick Odair. Estamos a mano. Perdone su vida y el salvo la mia.

**"Porfin despiertas"** Dice el y me voltea a ver **"Llevas dormida un dia pero por lo que veo ahora estas mucho mejor" **Por lo que veo este chico, Finnick se ha portado muy bien desde que le perdone la vida.

**"¿Cuantos faltan?"** Le pregunto, y el responde.

**"Nosotros y los dos del tres"** Entonces no fue parte de la alucinacion el chico del seis a muerto. Menos mal, uno menos y yo no provoque su muerte.

Me levanto y Finnick se levanta despues de mi.

**"Clove, por mas extraño que paresca, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aqui. Tu y yo, se que tu tienes familia."** Toco mis bolsillos en busca del vultito que hace la foto de Alex y Cato. Perfecto, Finnick usmeo en mis bolsillos y encontro la foto de mi familia. "**Perdon si te molesta en algo pero yo se que deseas volver con ellos y yo...Tambien tengo a alguien que me esta esperando." **Debe de estar hablando de esa chica de su distrito. Empezamos a caminar hacia la selva, escuchamos un cañonazo. Alguien del tres a muerto. Rapidamente en el cielo veo la imagen de la chica. Solo quedamos tres, Finnick un tal Beetee y yo. Finnick y yo seguimos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con lo que parece ser Beetee.

El se hace varios pasos para atras y luego nos dice.** "Se como hacer para que los tres volvamos a casa"** Finnick y yo nos miramos y sonreimos.

"**¿Como?"** Pregunta Finnick a lo que Beetee contesta.

**"Hay una barrera que es la que hace que este lugar este creado. Todo esto es una ilucion hace que nuestras mentes crean que estamos en un lugar asi, efectivamente las muertes son reales pero no el lugar. Tiene que haber un espacio el cual tenemos que descubrir.. Este es su punto debil, una vez que lo destrullamos la ilucion se rompera y hara que el Capitolio nos saque de aqui."** Esto es peligroso, la idea de este chico es interesante pero es demasiado peligrosa. El Capitolio nos odiara puesto que lo dejaremos en vergüerza pero no me importa que el Capitolio me odie, quiero volver con mi familia.

Seguimos buscando hasta que encontramos ese tal punto debil.. Lanzo un cuchillo y veo como si una barrera empezara a destruirse, esta dando resultado. Sigo lanzando cuchillos y esta se desintegra cada vez mas. De la nada escucho un gruñido detras mio. Me vuelvo hacia el sonido y veo una animal muy grande. Este esta erguido en dos patas, es un tipo de gorila pero es mucho mas grande que eso. Retrocedo un poco y Finnick se pone delante mio y de Beetee, este ultimo sigue tratando de encontrar un punto mucho mas debil que el que yo estaba destruyendo. Por lo que veo el Capitolio se esta dando cuenta de lo que estamos tratando de hacer y no esta muy contento con eso. Beetee sigue intentando mientras Finnick hace lo posible por derrotar a este animal.

No se que tengo que hacer, el gran animal agarra a Finnick y lo lansa hacia el campo de fuerza. Finnick esta tirado en el suelo y el animal se vuelve hacia mi, lo veo directamente a los ojos, acto del cual me arrepiento. Tienes unos horribles ojos color rojo que cada vez se van haciendo mas negros conforme la furia del animal crece. Este corre hacia mi y yo lanso un cuchillo hacia su ojo, da en el blanco pero el animal no para, al parecer no le provoco ningun tipo de daño. Vamos Beetee, mas rapido. El animal sigue corriendo hacia mi...O eso es lo que yo creo, el cambia de direccion y se dirije hacia Beetee, toma a Beetee por el cuello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encuentro con la imagen de mi aliado en el piso, sin vida.

No se como entre Finnick y yo logramos derrotar al gran animal. Sigo insistiendo en el campo de fuerza hasta que este cae en mil pedazos. Como dijo Beete, la ilusion desaparece y nos encontramos en un gran cuarto blanco. Despues de eso me desmayo. Minutos mas tarde me encuentro en la misma habitacion en la cual estube cuando sali de los 74° juegos del hambre. Lo logre, estoy viva y estoy devuelta. Lo que mas me alegra es que Finnick tambien lo esta y este podra reencontrarse con su amada. Cierro mis ojos y tomo aire. Escucho que alguien toca en mi puerta, esta se abre y veo como mi madre camina hacia mi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**"Lo hiciste Clove, lograste salir de los juegos. Viva. Estas con nosotros hija. No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos, Cato, Alex, tu padre y yo" ** Estoy devuelta en casa, apenas lo puedo creer.

Lentamente me levanto de la cama y abrazo a mi madre muy fuerte como si nunca quisiera soltarla.

**"No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, mama. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ustedes"** Despues de esto noto como alguien mas entra en el cuarto. Ahora no puedo contener las lagrimas. Es Cato. Porfin lo tengo frente a mi, suelto a mi madre y corro hacia el lo abrazo fuertemente y hago que me bese de una manera en la que nunca antes lo habia besado. No quiero romper el beso, no quiero estar lejos de el. Sigo llorando, el beso se esta tornando salado puesto que las lagrimas se dirigen hacia mi boca.

**"Prometo nunca alejarme de ti, nunca mas"** Susurro contra su boca y no puedo dejar de llorar. **"Cato, mi bebe"** Le digo y me ayuda a salir del cuarto, ambos llegamos a una habitacion en la que esta mi padre cargando a mi pequeño hijo que en cuanto me veo sonrie de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminan. Corro hacia los dos y los abrazo. Mi padre me devuelve a mi bebe y yo lo abrazo delicadamente sin poder dejar de besar toda su bella carita.

**"Extrañaste a mami?"** Le pregunto a mi hijo, soy un tonta, el bebe no respodera. Rio y beso su frente despues lo meso en mis brazos y camino hacia, Cato. "**Porfin juntos de nuevo"** Cato esta muy feliz por todo lo que paso. Estoy devuelta con el...Mis pensamientos se acaban cuando recuerdo a Finnick. Finnick. ¿Donde esta Finnick? Le pregunto a Cato donde se encuentra y el señala a una chica que esta sentada en una silla cabizbaja. Pienso lo peor. Camino hacia ella, Alex en brasos.

**"Hola"** En cuanto digo hola ella se sobresalta.**"No te asustes, me llamo Clove¿Como esta Finnick?" **Le pregunto y ella sonrie.

**"B-Bien"** Responde a manera de susurro. Ella es muy tierna, tiene unos bellos ojos verdes... "**Gracias.**" Dice, es una chica de pocas palabras pero las pocas que dice son necesarias para responder a una pregunta.

Ahora todo es como antes, gracias a Dios Finnick esta con el amor de su vida y yo estoy con mi familia... Mi vida cambiara de nuevo para bien. Todo sera mucho mejor y veo un gran camino por delante. Estoy con mi familia y nunca mas los dejare ir.

Han pasado ya un año desde que gane los ultimos juegos. Alexander ya esta sabe dar sus primeros pasos. Me resulta muy gracioso ver como mi hijo camina, parece una persona borracha. Es muy tierno mirarlo. No ha hablado solo hace pequeños sonidos y balbucea. No puedo esperar a sus primeras palabras. Estoy ansiosa.

* * *

esto NO acaba aqui, tengo muchas mas sorpresas para ustedes que se que les encantaran, muchas cosas buenas vienen pero asi como buenas tambien malas ;) los quiero mucho, sigan leyendo. El siguiente capitulo lo subire mañana. tendra lemmon por si a alguien le interesa saber jajaja


	11. Chapter 11

Ya es de dia, me levanto y aviento mi brazo hacia el otro lado, sin querer golepando a la persona siguiente a mi. Cato gruñe pero sigue durmiendo, rueda y me da la espalda. Sonrio y me levanto, camino hacia la ventana y quita las cortinas de esta. Es un dia soleado. Abro la ventana y respiro el aroma de la mañana tipico del distrito dos. Escucho que alguien grita desde su habitacion y se que se trata de mi pequeño hijo, Alex. Camino hacia donde el se encuentra y abro la puerta.

**"Hola, hombresito ¿Como estas?"** Alex se limita a hacer unos cuantos sonidos y sonreir, yo le duelvo la sonrisa y lo levanto, poniendo sus pequeñas y regordetas piernitas alrededor de mi cintura el reposa su cabeza en mi hombro y yo acarisio su espalda. **"¿Que pasa, bebe?¿No puedes dormir?"** Decualquier manera ya es de dia. Al parecer no es eso porque mi hijo esta mas despierto que nada. Debes de tener hambre. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y le preparo una papilla puesto que todavia no tiene sus primeros dientesitos. Agarro una pequeña cuchara y empiezo a alimentar a mi bebe.

Minutos despues un Cato bastante dormido baja las escaleras y gruñe de nuevo porque la luz le ha calado en los ojos.  
**"¿Como esta el bello durmiente?"** Cato suspira y se sienta en el sillon o mas bien, se avienta. Callo boca abajo y yo de una manera juguetona voy y pongo a mi bebe en su espalda. Alex trata de levantarse pero pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Cato. El sigue intentando e intentando. Yo rio. Nunca lo lograra si no esta en una superficie solida. Levanto a mi bebe y lo pongo en el piso en el cual si puede caminar hacia una silla y tratar de sentarse en ella. Se da por vencido y se mueve hacia otra mas pequeña en la que si puede sentarse.

Cato se levanta y camina hacia Alex.** "Di papa"** Le demanda al pequeño niño pero Alex solamente sonrie y ninguna palabra sale de su boca.** "Papa, papa, papa, papa. Vamos Alex, no es tan dificil decir papa!" **Cato esta empezando a desesperarse y no deja de insistirle que diga papa, cosa que no sucedera ahora y nadie sabe cuando. Le preparo algo a Cato para desayunar. Un par de pan tostado con mermelada y un cafe. Cato ama el cafe aunque lo enloquece un poco, enloquecerlo en el buen sentido de la palabra.  
**"Cato, mi amor. Esta listo"** Para tener 17 y 18 años creo que nos ha ido muy bien en esto de formar una familia, pense que seria peor, creo que tambien cuenta la actitud del niño, Alex jugueton como todo bebe pero es tranquilo y casi no hace desorder. Cato se levanta me da un beso en la boca, toma el plato y se sienta en la barra de la cocina.  
"**Cato, las sillas"** Le digo, no quiero que Alex aprenda esto de su padre, sentarse en cualquier parte que desee no esta bien. Para eso existen las sillas. Cato desobedece lo que le digo y sigue sentado en el mismo lugar... No puede ser, Cato... Agarro su mano y hago que se siente en la silla el solamente hace pucheros. Mi novio es como otro niño, al parecer la unica madura aqui soy yo.

Me vuelvo hacia Alex el cual tiene su pequeño pulgar en la boca. Levanto un dedo y lo meneo en señal de -No- Alex no entiende y frunce el seño. Agarro su mano y le doy un pequeño golpecito.  
**"No hagas eso, Alex."** Alex hace pucheros y comienza a llorar. Odio hacer llorar a mi propio bebe. Levanto a mi hijo y este sigue haciendo berrinche, lo tengo muy consentido y eso en algun momento tiene que cambiar puesto que en un futuro puede que el se aproveche.  
**"Vamos, Clove. Deja que el niño lo haga, no le hara nada de daño"** Me dice Cato.  
**"Puede que sus dientes cuando salgan se deformen o nose! En la tele vi que no era bueno que un niño se chupara el dedo, recomendado por los doctores"** Cato solamente rie, creo que me estoy fiando de la television. No importa, si los doctores lo dicen es una posibilidad. Alexander se esta calmando y lo vuelvo a sentar en la silla. Camino hacia Cato y escucho una vocesita atras de mi.  
**"Mami"** No puede ser verdad, mi bebe acaba de hablar y su primera palabra fue -Mami- Toma eso Cato, gane y nisiquiera le insisti a nuestro hijo. Me vuelvo hacia Alex y lo levanto. Escuchar que tu hijo te llama -Mama, mami, madre- Por primera vez es algo hermoso, nunca olvidare este momento.  
"¿**Que? Alexander tengo insistiendote desde hace mucho tiempo que digas papa y dices mami"** Cato esta celoso, gane otravez mi amor. Lo siento. **"Ahora di papa"** Le dice Cato.  
**"Mami"** Contesta el pequeño niño al parecer haciendolo aproposito queriendo molestar a su padre el cual indignado, se levanta de la silla y se sube las escaleras con el plato de pan en la mano.  
**"Dijiste mami, Alex! Dijiste mami!"** Hago pequeños brinquitos con mi hijo en brazos y el sonrie. Lo coloco en el sillon y le hago cosquillas, no puede dejar de reirse.

salio a comprar algo y regresara despues, la verdad no tengo idea. Alex se ha quedado dormido contra mi pecho mientras yo veo la tele y acarisio su pequeña cabesita color dorado. Escucho que alguien abre la puerta y me vuelvo, es Cato.  
**"Clover, que te parece si hoy vamos a cenar algo. Solos tu y yo."** Volteo a ver a mi hijo que esta dormido encima de mi y lo señalo.**"Mi idea es que el se quede hoy con tus padres. No hay problema con eso, supongo."** No, de echo no hay ningun problema, ellos aman a su nieto y siempre quieren estar con el.  
"**Me encantaria, mi amor"** Le digo a Cato y el sonrie, rapidamente corre hacia arriba y empieza a hacer muchas cosas. Algo se trae entre manos pero no se de que se trata. Me levanto teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Alex. Pero este solamente se acurruca mas en mi y me hace imposible dejarlo en su cama. Camino por toda la casa encontrando algo que hacer. Pero no hay nada, mi novio esta arriba y no me deja entrar al cuarto. ¿Porque? No se. Mi bebe esta dormido y no tengo con quien hacer algo de provecho. Estoy empezando a frustarme. Como puedo dejo a mi bebe en su cuna y me dirijo hacia la cocina donde hay gran variedad de cuchillos. Toco uno tras otro. Mis dedos pasan por la hoja afilada de cada uno. Son cuchillos para cosina, la verdad no me servirian de nada y creo que me he retirado de esto de los cuchillos.

Porfin Cato abre la puerta del cuarto y me deja pasar.  
**"Ponte algo especial esta noche, vamos a ir a un lugar muy elegante"** ¿Un lugar muy elegante, huh? Tengo un vestido que Rasmatas me diseño, uno de los pocos vestidos del capitolio que me agradan. Es rojo con un cierre en la parte de atras, termina antes de llegar a la rodilla y es muy ceñido al cuerpo y creo que tengo el peinado perfeco para este.  
**"En la noche, cierto?"** Cato suspira. Creo que estoy siendo un poco tonta, si Cato dijo que ibamos a ir a cenar obviamente es en la noche. **"Perdon" **Rio un poco y camino hacia el baño. Ahi lleno la bañera con esos jabones del Capitolio, los cuales siempre hacen que me relaje de mas.. Espero que hoy no sea un dia de esos puesto que tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Salir con Cato.

Escucho que alguien toca en la puerta.**"Clove te volviste a quedar dormida! ¡Despierta!"** No estoy dormida, solamente estoy tomando un baño bastante relajante.  
**"¡No estoy dormida, Cato! Ya voy"** Me levanto de la bañera y enredo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me fijo en el gran espejo de nuestro baño y limpio mi cara con una pequeña toallita. Empiezo a ponerme un maquillaje natural. Un poco de sombra color negro con brillos. Un poco de delineador y base. Prosigo a los labios, elijo un pintalabios color rojo claro. Lo coloco y veo que combina perfectamente con la sombra. El peinado es un tanto dificil. Primero tengo que hacer un tipo de moño con mi pelo y despues enfredar una trenza sobre el. Rasmatas me enseño comohacerlo de una manera mas sencilla. Empiezo como ella me enseño. Agarro dos mechones de pelo y los divido a la mitad enredo uno por aqui y otro por aca, no es un moño grande, es algo discreto. Hago la trenza y la coloco como complemento al moño. Un pasador por aqui y otro por aca. Listo, peinado y maquillaje terminados. Sigue el vestido. Camino hacia el vestidor y veo ese vestido que Rasmatas diseño, me coloco dentro del vestido y lo abrocho. Camino devuelta al espejo y veo que todo esta en orden, doy pequeños golpecitos en la trenza para asegurarme de que esta no caiga y tomo aire. Estoy lista para esta cena tan _"elegante"_a la que Cato me ha invitado. Me pongo unos tacones negros y abro la puerta. A Cato se le abren los ojos y su boca se abre. Victoria, lo he dejado sin palabras.

**"E-Estas...Herm...Wow"** No puede hablar. Sonrio y camino hacia el. Cato tambien se ve bastante bien, lleva un traje y es la primer vez que veo a Cato peinado. Se ve perfecto. Camino hacia la habitacion de mi bebe y lo levanto en mis brazos. Ojala no se le ocurra tirar de mis aretes. Le doy a mi novio el bebe para que no le haga nada malo a mi peinado, o vestuario. Cato y yo caminamos hacia el carro y colocamos a mi bebe en la sillita para niños pequeños, le pongo su cinturon y manejamos hacia la casa de mis padres.  
Una vez que llegamos mi madre sale corriendo de la casa y abre la puerta tracera en donde esta Alex. Le quita el cinturon y lo levanta en sus brazos. "**¿Como esta mi bebe, como essta el bebe mas hermoso de este mundo?"** Me madre dice con una voz aniñada. **"Esten tranquilos, esta bien cuidado con tu padre y conmigo"** Nos dedica una sonrisa y Cato maneja alejandose del lugar. Veo que Cato se esta poniendo muy nervioso.

Llegamos al lugar en el que se supone tendremos nuestra cena elegante. Cato se estaciona y caminamos hacia el lugar. El estacionamiento esta lleno de carros, muy apenas encontramos lugar en donde estacionarnos.  
**"Entra y serpara una mesa. Ahorita te alcanzo**" Esta bien. Entro al lugar pero no hay nadie. Esto es extraño, camino y sale una señorita diciendome que porfavor tome aciento en la mesa de el centro. Camino hacia donde ella me indica y tomo aciento. Todo esta muy solo pero sin duda este es un lugar hermoso. Veo que Cato entra y voltea para todos lados, esta igual de extrañado que yo. Camina hacia mi y toma aciento enfrente.  
**"¿Que es esto?"** Le pregunto arqueando una ceja.  
**"No tengo idea"** El responde y empieza a jugar con la pasos en lo que parece como un escenario enfrente de nosotros. Me vuelvo y veo como gente empieza a tocar unos instrumentos y otros cuantos a bailar. Son perfectos bailarines y musicos. Sin duda estoy muy entretenida con el espectaculo. Derrepente escucho como una explosion detras mio y me vuelvo. ¿Que esta pasado? Veo que de una nube empieza a salir mas personas bailando y estas brincan hacia el escenario complementando a las demas. Volteo a ver a Cato y este no deja de reir. ¿Que no esta asustado o extrañado por lo que esta pasado? Al parecer no. Siguen saliendo mas y mas personas. Luego una persona con un arma. Rapidamente me levanto y camino hacia Cato lo mas rapido que puedo. Estoy asustada. Esta misma jala el gatillo y confeti sale del arma. Bonita broma...Pienso. Cato solamente rie cadavez mas. Al parecer le parece graciosa la cara de asustada que tengo este momento. Me dice que no este nerviosa que nada malo pasara. ¿Como sabe eso?¿Acaso el lo ha planeado? No creo, Cato no es de ese tipo de personas. Vuelvo a mi silla y un señor llega por detras mio.

**"Tu eres Clove Cronin, no es asi?"** Meneo mi cabeza, no no soy Clove Cronin, soy Clove Greenleaf. Cato solamente es mi novio, no mi prometido. "¿**Oh no lo eres?**"Presiento que este hombre lo unico que quiere hacer es distraerme puesto que me esta preguntando cosas absurdas. ¿Cuantos años tengo?¿Que me gusta asi?¿Porque mi apellido es Greenleaf en vez de Cronin? Todas las preguntas son extrañas y muy rapidas. Luego siento que alguien se pone la mano en mi rodilla, rapidamente giro la cabeza y me encuentro con Cato arodillado enfrente de mi sosteniendo una cajita en sus manos.

**"Clove, tu sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Desde aquel momento en el que te vi en el parque me pareciste la chica mas hermosa del distrito dos. Tus ojos tus pecas. Todo en ti es perfecto. Te amo por tu forma de ser, por ser dominante, fuerte...Ese tipo de chicas que todos deseariamos tener pero que solo yo tengo el privilegio de tener a la mejor de todas, y esa eres tu.**" Cato toma mi mano y la besa. La gente que hace algunos momentos estaba bailando a quedado paralizada mientras Cato sigue hablando. "**Quiero hacerte la mujer mas feliz de este mundo... Quiero que tu me hagas el hombre mas feliz del mundo...Bueno, ya lo soy, me has dado el mejor de los regalos y eso es nuestro pequeño hijo, Alex".** Cato abre la cajita y veo que es un anillo con un gran diamante. No puedo contener las lagrimas. Estoy en shock y llevo la mano a mi boca para callar unos cuantos sollozos que quieren escaparse.** "¿Clove Greenleaf, quisieras casarte conmigo?** Estoy en shock e comenzando a temblar y lo unico que puedo hacer es asentir con la cabeza. Cato desliza el anillo en mi dedo y besa mi mano de nuevo. Dios mio, mi novio es me acaba de proponer...Salto hacia Cato y le planto un beso en la boca, lo beso de una menera muy apasionada y el enreda sus brazos en mi cintura poniendome mucho mas cerca. Sigo besandolo apasionadamente y muerdo su labio y deslizo mi lengua en su boca. El juega con mi lengua y yo con la sulla. No puedo creerlo. Estoy comprometida.

Cato y yo seguimos besandonos, luego el se levanta sin romper el beso y me lleva a un cuarto que esta cerca de ahi. Me recuesta en la cama y el se coloca encima de mi. El me da la vuelta y me coloca boca abajo, deliza el cierre de mi vestido y acarisima mi espalda desnuda. Desliza el vestido dejandome solamente en ropa interior. Desabrocha mi brasier delicadamente, primera vez que lo hace de esta manera y lo quita de mi cuerpo. Da pequeños besos de mariposa en mi espalda, hombros y cuello mientras con una mano deslizo mis bragas. Estoy completamente desnuda. Pero no puedo ver lo que Cato esta haciendo. Luego de un momento siento que el cuerpo desnudo de Cato esta sobre el mio. El sigo besando mi cuello y tienes sus manos en mis caderas. No quiere darme la vuelta por alguna razon. Siento su miembro dando pequeños golpes en mi cuerpo, lentamente siento como Cato esta introduciendose en mi, vuelvo a decirlo y siempre lo dire, Cato es muy grande. Porfin esta dentro y empieza a mover sus caderas de atras para delante mientras besa mi cuello. Gemidos ahogados salen de mi boca y cado mueve sus manos siguiendo la forma de mi pequeño cuerpo. Sigue moviendose delicamente hasta que yo empiezo a pedirle que valla mas rapido. Necesito mas y se que Cato puede darmelo. El sigue llendo como le pido y desliza una mano hacia mi clitoris masajenado un poco. Mis piernas tiemblan cuando hace eso y gimo cadavez mas fuerte. El me da la vuelta y abre mis piernas, llendo dentro de mi de nuevo. Al parecer esta posicion es mas facil que la otra puesto que Cato tiene mas facilidad de ir mas rapido. Pone sus manos en mis senos y los aprieta con fuerza, eso hace que yo gima mas fuerte mientras el se mueve mas rapido. Mueve su boca hacia uno de mis pezones y empieza a succionar. Corro mis manos sobre su pelo poniendolo mas cerca mientras el sigue haciendo su trabajo. Muevo mis caderas un poco para darle mas placer y consigo sacarle un gemido. Descubro que asi es como a el le gusta, sigo moviendo mis caderas y Cato gime poco, pero gime. En cambio yo estoy apuento de gritar, no puedo parar de decir su nombre y eso a el lo exita mas. Estoy apunto de llegar a mi climax. Cato se retira y se acaricia rapidamente, viniendose encima de mi. Por lo menos no fue adentro, pienso. El me da un ultimo beso y se levanta caminando hacia el baño para limpiarse. Agarro un papel y limpio mi cuerpo. Me recuesto en la cama respirando de una manera muy rapida. Cato sale del cuarto y se viste,despues de esto me ayuda a vestirme. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y el me abre la puerta del carro y luego la cierra. No puedo dejar de ver el anillo que tengo en la mano, es hermoso. Cato se sienta y empieza a manejar hacia la casa de mis padres.

Porfin llegamos y Cato se estaciona, sale del carro y toca en la puerta de mis padres. Mi padre abre cargando a un Alex bastante dormido y se lo entrega a Cato. Despues de esto Cato camina hacia mi y me da a mi hijo y yo lo cargo, acarisio su pelo y el sigue durmiendo.  
Llegamos a casa y dejo a Alex en su cuarto. Cato me levanta y me lleva hacia el de nosotros. Llegamos al cuarto y me cambio a ropa comoda, asi como el. Nos metemos en la cama y nos abrazamos hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

¿QUE LES PARECEEEE!? lo hice lo mejor que pude para ustedes. ojala les encante. me dicen que mas quieren que ponga. un beso!


	12. Chapter 12

Al otro dia me levanto de la cama de muy buen humor. Veo mi mano y beso el anillo. Estoy felizmente comprometida y en poco tiempo me casare con la persona que amo, la persona un ducha y despues de eso me pongo ropa para hacer ejercicio. Creo que hoy seria un buen dia para ir a correr al parque. Cato se queda en casa cuidando al bebe y yo salgo a correr.

Es un dia muy hermoso, veo al cielo y este esta despejado puedo notar el bello color celeste pero despues de un tiempo el sol empieza a calar. Pongo la vista en el camino pero tambien volteo a ver lo que esta a mi alrededor. Arboles verdes y frondosos, flores por todas partes, de todo tipo, de todos colores. Sin duda, es primavera. El canto de los pajaros una y otra cosa distinta. Que hermoso dia, no dejo de pensar, como me gustaria que Cato me acompañara pero no se puede porque tiene que cuidar al bebe. ¿Y porque no traigo a Alex? Bueno por el simple hecho de que el niño rompio su carreola. Alex esta empezando a destruir cosas.

Sigo corriendo cuando escucho que alguien grita mi nombre.  
**"¡Clove!"** ¿Quien es y que quiere? Me vuelvo hacia el sonido de la voz y veo a una chica de cabello rubio que se acerca hacia mi. **"No me recuerdas, verdad?"** Lo siento pero no tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres. **"Soy yo, Jordi...Estube contigo en el centro de entrenamiento...Eramos grandes amigas" ** ¿Jordi? No habia escuchado de ella en mucho tiempo desde que huyo al distrito uno por razones desconocidas. Es bueno verla de regreso.  
**"Hola Jordi, que bueno que estas de regreso!" **Le digo emocionada, es una amiga de la infancia...Sin duda le tengo aprecio. Jordi me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me pregunta si puede caminar conmigo a lo cual asiento.  
**"¿Que fue lo que paso?¿Porque abandonaste el distrito dos?"** Se que son cosas que no me deverian de importar...Pero tengo curiosidad en saberlo.  
**"El Capitolio asesino a mis padres por cosas que todavia desconosco."** Otra persona a la que el Capitolio le ha hecho daño **"La verdad no tiene mucha importancia, no convivia con ellos asi que eran como dos extraño para mi. Huy hacia el distrito 1 porque si no me iba probablemente hubiera terminado igual que ellos"** Jordi dice riendo..O talvez no, parecer la Jordi que yo conocia se ha ido.. Esta es un poco fria o mas bien..Despreocupada. Asuntos como la muerte de sus padres no la afectaron en lo mas minimo.

Sin previo aviso Jordi empieza a llorar. Me vuelvo hacia ella y frunzo el ceño.  
"**Jordi ¿Estas bien?"** Sin duda la chica no esta bien Clove, por algo esta llorando. Jordi se avienta hacia mi y me abraza fuertemente. **"No tengo a donde ir. No tengo idea de porque regrese al distrito dos creo que seria mejor que yo estubiera en donde pertenesco. A las calles del distrito uno."** No puedo dejar que mi amiga vuelva a las calles del distrito uno si yo tengo una casa grande en la que puede quedarse con nosotros.  
**"Jordi no llores, tu te quedaras conmigo"** Le dedico una sonrisa y Jordi me la Jordi, pienso...Sola...Sin familia, sin nadie...Asi como yo en los juegos. Seguimos caminando por el parque hasta que las dos no podemos mas y regresamos a casa.

Abro la puerta de mi gran casa y despues de mi pasa Jordi, mirando de un lado a otro.  
"**Que bonita casa, Clove"** Puede ser bonita para los demas pero la verdad no la meresco...El Capitolio me la dio por matar gente, valla forma de ganarse una gran casa...Incluso esta es mas grande que las demas puesto que asi como yo, Cato es ganador.  
Jordi pasa y se sienta en mi sillon, yo camino hacia la cocina y regreso con un poco de comida y dos vasos de agua. Llego hacia donde esta Jordi y ella me ayuda con lo que traigo en las manos.

**"Muchas gracias por estar haciendo esto por mi, Clove"** Brutus me enseño que...Hay que ayudar a los demas cuando estos lo necesitan.  
**"No hay de que, el placer es todo mio. Sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, Jordi"** Coloco mi mano sobre la suya y ella voltea a ver mi mano.  
"¡**Que hermoso anillo! ¿Donde lo compraste?" ** Pregunta Jordi pasando el dedo sobre el diamante del anillo.  
**"Me lo regalo mi novio...Bueno prometido"** Lo dije, es la primera persona en saber que estoy comprometida, nisiquiera mi madre lo sabe. Jordi pega un brinquito y abre sus ojos como platos.  
**"¿Tienes prometido, Clove? Pero si tan solo tienes 17 años"** ¿Y eso que? El me ama, yo lo amo, casemonos.  
**"Y tengo un hijo"** Esto si dejo a Jordi estatica...  
**"¿¡Pero como!?"** Yo solo rio y muevo mi mano hacia la repisa agarrando la foto que esta apoyada en ella, le enseño el cuadro a Jordi y ella no le quita los ojos de encima ni a Cato ni a Alex.  
**"¿El es tu prometido?"** Yo le digo que si y luego señalo a Alex  
**"El es mi hijo"** Jordi no puede dejar de ver a Cato, frunzo el ceño y Jordi se da cuenta de esto, lentamente voltea sus ojos hacia Alex.  
**"Que bello es tu hijo...Tu prometido es muy guapo. Que acaso no fue el que te acompaño a los juegos?"** Exactamente... Al parecer alguien esta al tanto de lo que hago. Asiento y escucho que alguien abre la puerta. Es Cato. Me vuelvo hacia el y me levanto, corriendo hacia mi bebe y tomandolo en mis brazos.  
**"¿Donde estabas?"** Le pregunto a Cato.  
**"Lleve a Alex a ver un perro que estaba ladrando enfrente de la casa. Ahora dice guau guau, verdad Alex. Me hijo sabe decir mami y guau guau pero no sabe decir papa. Perfecto" ** Cato suspira y Alex rie. El camina hacia la cocina sin captar la precensia de Jordi.  
**"Hola, me llamo Jordi"** Cato se sobresalta y levanta una ceja.  
"**Cato Cronin" ** Cato le da la mano a Jordi y esta la usa para levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ruedo mis ojos y veo a los de Alex, que los cierra y saca la lengua. Amo a mi hijo.

El dia esta pasando y Jordi sigue en mi casa, no le quita el ojo de encima a Cato, eso es muy sospechozo. Bueno Jordi mas te vale que le vallas quitando el ojo de encima a mi prometido porque no es que sea celosa...Si no que soy protectiva. Los ojos de Jordi sigue a Cato a todos los lugares que este se dirije. .Paz. .Prometido... Esta bien, estoy siendo celosa mas que protectiva. Pongo a Alex en el piso y este corre hacia su padre, Alex empieza a tirar de la camisa de Cato. Este se voltea hacia donde esta Alex y sin querer le da un golpe en la cabeza, mi hijo se limita a caer al suelo, llorando. Cato esta alarmado, tira las cosas que tiene en la mano y levanta a Alex rapidamente. Lo abraza y trata de tranquilizando, pidiendo perdon por lo que acababa de pasar. Alex sigue llorando y se agarra la cabeza con las manos o bueno el lugar en el que Cato golpeo para ser mas especifica. Cato no puede dejar de pedir perdon. Camino hacia ellos y Alex avienta sus brazos hacia mi, agarro a mi hijo y veo que el golpe dejara un moreton y puede que se inflame.

**"Ahora vuelvo, Cato. Ire a ponerle un poco de pomada"** Me retiro y dejo a Jordi y a Cato solos. Llego a un cuarto y le pongo un poco de pomada a Alex en su cabesita para impedir la inflamacion, despues de esto le doy un pequeño beso en la frente.  
**"Ahora, cuando volvamos diras -Papa- esta bien, Alex? Papa" ** Le hablo pausadamente  
**"Papa"** Repite Alex, ese es mi niño. Levanto a Alex y regreso hacia donde estan Jordi y Cato. Me encuentro con algo que pense que nunca pasaria. ¿Es acaso mi amiga de la infancia la mujer que esta besando a mi prometido?. ¿Esta acaso Cato, mi prometido besando a otra chicha? Veo que Cato esta estatico y no le esta regresando el beso por lo que se que Jordi es la que inicio todo esto.  
**"Papa"** Dice Alex. Jordi y Cato se separan y esta le da una cachetada en la mejilla.  
**"¿Que te pasa!? Estas comprometido!" **Porfavor Jordi... Puede que tenga cara de estupida pero no lo soy. Se ve perfectamente que tu eras la que estaba besando a Cato y no tengo motivos por los cuales enojarme con el. Duele, lo acepto se siente como una punsada en el corazon pero trato de mantenerme tranquila por el niño.  
**"¿Que?! Tu fuiste la que me beso! Yo nisiquiera te conosco!"** Cato tiene razon, el nisiquiera sabia de la existencia de Jordi asi que caigo en cuenta de que todo esto fue mi culpa. Dejo a mi bebe en el suelo y camino en medio de Jordi y Cato. Me vuelvo hacia Jordi.  
**"¿Que tan estupida crees que soy? Vi perfectamente que tu fuiste la que lo estaba besando a el." ** Jordi hace una mueca de niña chiflada y contesta.  
**"Pero el no me aparto"** Auch, eso duele. Es cierto, Cato no la aparto. Recuerda Clove, ella fue la que empezo esto no tienes porque estar enojada con Cato, respira hondo y tranquilizate.  
**"Sal de mi casa, ya."** Le ordeno a Jordi. Ella me da una cachetada en la mejilla ¿A que se debe esto? Te digo casa, comida, incluso besaste a mi prometido y nadamas me cacheteas? Perfecto. Agarro a Jordi por el pelo y camino hacia la puerta llevandola conmigo. Abro la puerta y la aviento a la calle. "**Por tu propio bien Jordi...No regreses"** Cierro la puerta y volteo a ver a Cato.  
**"T-Te juro que ella fue la que me beso"** Camino hacia Cato y pongo mi dedo en sus labios.  
**"Vete a lavar la boca antes de que yo te la arranque"** Cato camina hacia el baño y laba sus labios con todo lo que encuentra, jabon, shampoo incluso acondicionador... Sale del baño y regresa hacia donde yo estoy. "**Clove, tu sabes que te amo porfavor perdoname"** Las cosas pueden parecer muy faciles...Perdonare a Cato y eso es obvio puesto que no fue su culpa pero no quiero que Jordi vuelva a poner un pie en mi casa porque hare que se reencuentre con sus padres...Si saben a lo que me refiero.  
**"No hace falta que me pidas perdon, Cato. Yo se que no fue tu intencion...Duele, y me lastimo verte besando a alguien mas...Pero no le devolviste el beso...Tampoco la apartaste...¿Que estabas pensando?" ** Le digo con un gesto de dolor.  
**"Para certe sincero no estaba pensando nada...Todo fue muy rapido, fue uno o dos segundos antes de que Alex dijera papa por primera vez"** Desearia que Alex hubiera dicho papa en otro momento... Aparto la mirada y Cato toma mi barbilla. **"Hermosa"** Me toma de la cintura y me presiona contra la pared** "Sabes que tu eres a la unica persona que amo, y que voy a amar. La unica que me importa. Tu lo sabes, Clover"** Suspira de una manera seductora en mi un poco. Porfavor Cato deja de llamarme Clover y deja de susurrar de esa manera tan exitante.  
**"Te perdono"** Le digo guiñando un ojo y mordiendo mi labio. El sonrie de lado y me deja ir.  
**"Te amo por ser tan compresiva conmigo. Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Clover"** Me aparto de Cato unos pasos y despues siento un golpe o mas bien un manaso en la parte baja de mi espalda, trasero para ser mas especificos. Me prometido acaba de darme una nalgada. Rio y pongo la mano en donde el golpeo masajeando un poco. No me importa que hallas engañado a alguien mas Cato Cronin pero algo si te digo...Mas te vale que esta sea la ultima vez que lo haces. Me vuelvo hacia Cato y le doy un beso en la boca. El me pone cerca y asi nos seguimos besando y besando como si fueramos las unicas personas en la tierra.

* * *

es urgente que me den sus opiniones y que compartan sus ideas conmigo. temo decirles que no voy a poder estar subiendo capitulos todo los dias pero hare lo posible por poder hacerlo. me han estado encargando demasiada tarea en el colegio y cosas asi, mis actividades en la tarde volveran a empezar pero les juro que esta historia no acabara! seguire escribiendo y escribiendo porque puede haber gente a la que deverdad les guste. porfavor hermosos mandenme sus opiniones. un beso, los quiero.


	13. Chapter 13

**Este capitulo es un tanto intenso por las escenas que tiene incluidas. tambien hay un lemmon!**

* * *

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde lo que paso con Jordi...¿Yo trate de ayudarte y tu me lo devuelves de esta manera? Que mas da...Aveces la vida no es justa y hay que acostumbrarnos. Cato salio desde temprano, al parecer se reuinira con unos cuantos amigos del distrito. Se suponia que yo haria lo mismo pero es mi turno de cuidar a Alex...Veo que esto de tener un hijo cuando eres joven si es un poco cansado, pero un hijo es un hijo y eso es tu motivo de vivir...

Bajo las escaleras y veo a Alex sentado en el sillon jugando con una pequeña pelota de peluche. Cato...Has sido irresponsable al dejar a tu hijo solo. Me acerco hacia Alex y le doy un besito en la cabeza, el volteo hacia arriba encontrandose con mis ojos, parpadea muchas veces y luego regresa a jugar con su pelota. Los dientesitos de Alex empiezan a salir y le estan dando muchas molestias. Necesito a Cato ahora mismo, quiero que valla a comprar algo que le quite el dolor a mi bebe pero Alex lo odiaria porque por lo general esas cosas no tienen muy buen sabor. El bebe sigue rascando su ensia con su lengua y gruñendo por las molestias. Avienta sus manitas contra el sillon y grita -¡Ah!- Le contesto igual y rie volviendo hacer esto unas tres veces mas hasta que se rueda del sillon callendo al suelo. Me alarmo pero al parecer no le ha pasado nada puesto que se levanta y se va corriendo y dando pasitos de bebe hacia la puerta que da a el jardin.

Alex intenta abrir la puerta pero no es lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzarla.  
**"Mami!"** Grita Alex y yo le abro la puerta, tomandolo de la mano y caminando hacia el jardin. Veo que Alex no quita la vista de la picina pero es muy chico como para nadar asi que subo un poco los pantalonsitos que lleva puestos y meto sus pies en esta. Alex mueve sus piernas salpicando agua y mojandome completamente.  
**"Alexander deja de hacer eso" **Le digo riendo pero mi hijo solo me imita y sigue haciendolo.  
Esta bien tenemos que regresar adentro de la casa. Saco a Alex del agua, al principio protesta pero luego se da por vencido. Puedo parecer una mama super potrectora pero puede que mi hijo se enferme puesto que el agua estaba muy fria asi que sera mejor prevenir eso. Me dirijo al cuarto de Alex y de ahi a su baño. Lleno la bañerita con agua tibia, la toco para verificar que la temperatura es correcta y despues meto a mi hijo en el agua. Hago muchas burbujas con el jabon puesto que Alex las ama. Pongo un monton de burbujas sobre su cabeza y mas alrededor de su barbilla.  
**"Ahora ya eres todo un hombre, tienes barba. Algo si te digo Alexander cuando seas grande no quiero ningun bello facil en tu carita, esta bien?"** Alex me mira confundido y luego pasa la lengua por sus labios sintiendo el sabor del jabon lo cual, a juzgar por su cara, se que no sabe exactamente bien...

Termino la hora del baño, levanto a Alex de la bañerita y agarro una toalla. Empiezo a secar su cuerpo, a este le producen muchas cosquillas, me rio con el y despues le doy un beso en el cachete. Camino hacia su cuarto y escojo que pijamas serian buenas para hoy, le pongo una de color verde que no le queda muy bien puesto que sus ojos cambian de color azul cristal a un entre verde azulado un tanto extraño. Sigo haciendole cariños a Alex cuando escucho que algo sale de su boca.  
**"Papa"** Dice el y señala detras de mi, me vuelvo y encuentro a un Cato que nunca antes habia visto ¿Acaso esta tomado? No no puede ser...Cato odia el alcohol pero por la forma en la que camina y por la forma que se ve afirmo mi sospecha y se que efectivamente esta alcoholizado.

**"Cato...¿Como se te..."** No puedo acabar mi oracion porque el me interrumpe.  
**"Tu...Tu no me mandas, escuchaste? Aqui el que manda soy yo"** Dice señalandose haci mismo y caminando hacia mi, camina tambaleandose para todos lados. Dejo a Alex en su cuna y camino hacia Cato para ayudarlo. Mientras mas me acerco a el mas puedo persivir el olor a alcohol. **"¿Como se te ocurre hacerme eso?"** ¿Hacerte eso? A que te refieres...Yo no he hecho nada. Luego siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla izquierda que me hace caer al suelo. Si, al parecer me a puesto una mano ensima y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Cato me levanto la mano y ahora me encuentro en el piso con lagrimas en mis ojos y sosteniendo mi mejilla, arde demasiado.

Levanto la mirada. "**¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Estas loco?!"** No puedo creer que mi prometido me halla golpeado. Lagrimas empiezan a rodar de mis ojos y siento que Cato me agarra fuertemente del pelo tirandome hacia el. Si, lo admito, me gusta que sean agresivos pero bien, Cato en este momento esta siendo agresivo y dominante pero no para bien...Si no para mal...El alcohol lo ha cambiado completamente. Me levanta del piso jalandome del pelo y me lleva hasta su nivel, agarrandome del cuello. Mi espalda esta contra su torso. **"¿Como se te ocurre hacerme eso, Clove huh?¿Que te hice yo para que tu me traicionaras de esa manera?" **Cato esta susurrando en mi oido, las palabras son secas. ¿Que le hice? "**¿Como se te ocurre acostarte con alguien mas, huh? Yo soy tu prometido, tienes que respetarme!" **Me dice gritando y aventandome hacia el suelo. Alex esta parado en su cuna viendo como todo esto esta pasado. Volteo a ver hacia Cato y veo que tiene la mano levantada. Juro que nunca haria algo asi, todo esto es una empezando a sentir mucho miedo, Cato esta en sus arranques de ira en esos en los que pocas cosas lo controlan...Escucho que alguien me a salvado justo en el momento en el que Cato empezo a bajar su mano hacia mi.

**"Papa, no"** Dice Alex desde su cuna, Cato se detiene y voltea a ver al niño. Puedo ver que sus ojos siguen de un azul negro. Temo por mi hijo, temo por nuestro hijo. Me arrastro hasta el pie de Cato y le ruego que no haga nada de lo que se arrepentira. El me sacude de su pie y yo solo puedo gritar -¡No Cato, detente!- Pero Cato no me hace caso y sigue caminando hacia Alex. Delicadamente lo levanta y lo abraza, Alex le duelve el abrazo. Cato sale de la habitacion de mi hijo y yo lo sigo calladamente. Puedo ver que camina hacia nuestra cama y se acurruca con Alex en brazos quedandose profundamente dormido. No puedo creer lo que paso hoy, mi prometido me levanto la mano y me golpeo en la mejilla, sin duda mañana tendre un gran moreton.

El dia llega y yo estoy durmiendo en el sillon. Escucho pasos en la escalera pero sigo actuando como si estuviera dormida. "**Clover"** Escucho que alguien susurra a lo lejos, un susurro que encuentro lleno de amor. Los pasos se van acercando y luego escucho que se detienen, escucho que esta misma voz dice **"¿Que hice?" **Puedo escuchar arrepentimiento. Tengo los ojos entre abiertos, pero es muy poco asi que Cato no nota que puedo verlo. Puedo ver como el se acerca y se arrodilla enfrente de mi. **"No...¿Como pude ser tan estupido..P-Porque?" ** Cato esta muy arrepentido, pasa su mano sobre mi moreton como si estubiera tratando de desvanecerlo con simple tacto, algo imposible. Termino con el actuacion de la bella durmiente y lentamente abro los ojos.  
**"C-Cato"** Le digo y trato de respirar con normalidad.  
**"C-Clove, lo siento"** Los ojos de Cato se llenan de lagrimas. Cato llorando otravez. Pocas veces pasa. "**Porfavor perdoname, no sabia lo que hacia. ¡Nunca debi de haberlo provado!¡Maldita sea!" **Cato esta muy alterado. No puedo negar que para mi esto es un poco incomodo. Ya le he perdonado dos cosas...Por mas que lo ame no le perdonare otra mas. Esta sera la ultima.**  
"Cato...Yo te perdono pero temo decirte que...Si esto vuelve a pasar, tendre que irme...Porque esto no puede seguir asi. Te amo y lo sabes pero...Ya te perdone una infidelidad y ahora...Te estoy perdonando que me hallas levantado la mano pero si lo vuelves a hacer...Ya no habra otro perdon. Esta bien?"** Bastante justo para mi punto de vista... Decido perdonarte otravez Cato Cronin pero ya no mas.

Esta bien perdone a mi novi...Prometido. Me levanto y camino hacia un espejo notando el moreton, no es tan grande como pense. Cato se para atras de mi y me susurro en el oido **"Te amo"** Pone sus manos en mis caderas y me junta a las de el...Es extraño que no tenga ningun tipo de resaca o bueno hasta ahora... **"Te amo demasiado"** Dice moviendo sus manos hacia la parte de enfrete de mis pantalones y desabrochandolos. Perfecto, sexo de nuevo o mas bien..Hacer el amor. Cierro mis ojos y Cato prosigue. Desliza sus manos dentro de mis pantalones y empieza a tocarme suavemente. Muerdo mi labio inferior y sigo con mis ojos cerrados. Cato mueve sus manos dentro de mis bragas y sigue tocandome pero ahora un poco mas rapido.

Con una mano me sigue tocando mientras que la otra esta subiendo por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi busto. Mis rodillas siguen temblando por el efecto que tiene la exitacion en mi, cada vez me voy poniendo mas humada o mas mojada como les guste llamarlo. Cato saca sus dedos y los ve **"Pero que tenemos aqui? Alguien se esta exitando"** Diciendo esto lleva sus dedos a su boca y pasa su lengua sobre ellos. **"Tengo ganas de provarte, Clove Cronin" ** Cato me conduce hacia el sillon y me recuesta en el, deliza mis pantalones y abre mis piernas, quita mis bragas y me contempla por asi decirlo...**"Me encantas"** Me dice e inclina su cabeza, empieza a mover su lengua en todas direcciones, enredo mis dedos entre su pelo y coloco mis piernas en sus hombres, el enreda sus brazos en mis piernas. No puedo parar de gemir, el sabe que me gusta que haga eso. Cato sigue moviendo su lengua e introduce dos dedos. Me sonrojo, este acto siempre a hecho que yo me sonroje, el sonrie de lado y sigue haciendolo, una vez que termina se sienta y limpia sus labios con su lengua. Se levanta y se quita los pantalones. Ese gran bulto otravez. Quita sus boxers y vuelve a abrir mis piernas llendo dentro de mi, enredo mis piernas en su cintura poniendolo cerca y haciedo que valla mas adentro. Gemimos los dos y el empieza a moverse de atras para adenlante cada vez mas rapido. Tu sabes como moverte, Cato. Sigo gimiendo y gimiendo, gritando su nombre y perdiendome en la pasion que estoy sintiendo. No pares, vuelvo a pensar y es como si el me leyera la mente puesto que no ha parado. Estoy apunto de llegar a mi climax, seguimos hasta que Cato tiene que salir y venirse fuera de mi. Me encanta este hombre, sin duda el fue hecho para mi.

Cato y yo nos amamos y de eso no hay duda, todo el distrito dos lo sabe, el es mio y yo soy suya, tenemos un hijo al cual amamos mas que a nada en este mundo y pensamos en tener mas y asi sera.. Pero sera despues de la boda y cada dia esta mas cerca. Espero con ansias ese dia especial.

* * *

casi lloro cuando lo escribi, cato golpeando a clove? todo fue un engaño por el alcohol pero no volvera a pasar! muchas sorpresas esperan incluyendo la boda que se que a muchos les encantara. los amo hermosos.


	14. Chapter 14

No puedo creer que ya casi pasa un mes desde que Cato se me propuso y yo no le he dicho nada de nada a mi madre ni a mi padre. Creo que hoy es el dia para que ellos se enteren de que su hija se casara...Digo, tienen que saberlo. Vuelvo a ver el anillo que tengo en mi dedo. No puedo describir que tan hermoso son...Cada vez que lo veo me quedo sin palabras. Ese hermoso y gran diamente... Sigo observando el anillo con exactitud y logro ver que tiene grabadas las iniciales "CyC" Intuyo que significa Cato y Clove... No puedo dejar de pensar que estoy a poco tiempo de cumplir los 18 y estoy segura de que mi madre me dira que soy muy joven...Que todavia no tengo la edad para casarme y cosas por el estilo pero yo contestare...Mama, tengo un hijo. Sin duda eso la dejara sin palabras. Esta bien vallamos hacia donde mis padres.

Me pongo unos pantalones y una blusa comoda, tejo mi pelo en una trenza normal y me pongo una diadema para que los mechones de pelo no me cubran los ojos. Me estiro un poco y bajo las escaleras, tomo las llaves del carro y camino hacia el.

El calor que se siente en el carro es sin duda espantoso, apenas es primavera pero los calores en el distrito dos son de los peores. Bajo los vidrios un poco para que se ventile y despues de esto prendo el aire acondicionado. Voy cantando canciones en el carro mientras centro la vista en el camino. Niños, señores, señoras, de todo caminan por las calles, hay muchos agentes de la paz pero eso ni como negarlo, gracias a ellos tenemos tanta libertad y tranquilidad como para caminar por las calles sin ningun remordimiento o preocupacion. Tengo que tomar un poco de aire fresco, apago el aire acondicionado y bajo la ventana. La gente me ve y saluda, uno que otro dice... -Gracias por darle honor a nuestro distrito- ¿De nada, supongo? Les devuelvo el gesto de amabilidad y sigo manejando. Porfin llego a la casa de mis padres.

Apago el carro y saco las llaves guardandolas en mi bolso, abro la puerta y despues la cierro. Camino hacia la puerta de mis padres. Esta se abre antes de que yo toque.  
**"¡Clove, hija!¿Y Alex?"** Abro los brazos mostrandole que no traigo nadamas conmigo mas que mi bolso. Mi madre suspira y me deja pasar a la casa.  
**"Gracias mama"** Le digo y ella sonrie, sin querer pincha su labio con uno de sus comillos.  
**"¿A que se debe la visita, hija?"** Dice limpiandose la sangre de este.  
**"Bueno mama...Tengo que contarte algo."** Ella se sienta en un sillon y yo me siento en el de enfrente. **"Em...Bueno"** La verdad no tengo que decirle, nadamas le muestro mi mano. Mi madre se concentra en el anillo.  
**"Clove Greenleaf, dime que no robaste eso**" No soy capaz de robar mama...  
**"Ya no soy Clove Greenleaf, mama. Ahora soy Clove Cronin bueno...Lo sere"** Mi madre abre los ojos como platos y da un salto del sillon.**  
"¿Que, que!?"** Dice mi madre todavia en shock..Algo iba a decir pero yo la interrumpi antes.  
**"Es la persona que amo, quiero estar con el el resto de mi vida. Asi que pues...Me casare con el y formaremos una familia"** Le digo suspirando, pensando que ella puede oponerse pero la verdad..No tiene porque."  
**"Oh hija mia! Yo lo se, yo lo se. Porfavor si necesitas algo nadamas dimelo, yo te ayudare en todo sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Y cuando te casas?¿Cual sera tu vestido?¿A donde iras de luna de miel?"** Mil preguntas me atacaron... Al parecer predije mal la reaccion que mi madre tendria, ella se ve muy emocinada...Me saca de mis pensamientos.** "¿Como se te propuso?"** Dificil pregunta...Muy dificil de explicar  
**"Supongo que fue algo muy orgininal...Algo muy largo"** Le digo porque la verdad no se como describirlo.  
**"No te preocupes, hija. Tenemos toda la tarde"** Perfecto...  
**"Bueno, ese mismo dia que te vinimos a dejar a Alex, fue el dia que se me propuso. Me llevo a un lugar a cenar, haciendome creer que el lugar estaba lleno me dijo que pasara y que buscar mesa, en ese mismo lugar una señorita me dijo que podia tomar aciento en medio. Camine hacia donde ella me indico y luego gente empezo a bailar por todas partes y llego Cato, el tenia la misma cara de impresion que yo...Bueno al parecer todo eso estaba actuado. Detras de mi llego un hombre y empezo a preguntarme mi apellido y cosas por el estilo, luego senti que Cato ponia su mano en mi rodilla y pues bueno...Asi fue como se me propuso**" Mi madre esta tan emocionada que no tiene ninguna molestia por el hecho de que no le haya avisado ese mismo dia o un dia despues.  
"¡**Jack, ven aca ahora mismo!"** Le grita a mi padre y este sale del cuarto como loco.  
**"¿Que pasa, Enobaria?"** Le dice alterado.  
**"Nuestra bebe se nos casa." ** Contesta mi madre aventandose a sus brazos. Tiene una relacion de esas a las que llaman -Novios de manita sudada- Y eso que tiene mas de 35 años... Mi padre camina hacia mi y me da un beso en la frente, felicitandome. Mi madre sigue igual de emocionada, no puede dejar de preguntar por el vestido, maquillaje, lugar...De todo, todo lo que se le viene a la mente.

Esta bien esta bien, tengo que irme, tengo que avisarle a Jen y Marissa que son mis dos mejores amigas, personas que no pueden hacer falta en este lugar. Llamo a Marissa y le digo que nos reunamos en casa de Jen, ella accede y llego al lugar. He cometido un error... Con todo esto de los juegos y mas no he tenido contacto con ellas..bueno no tanto como antes, por ejemplo: Ellas no saben que tengo un hijo. Puesto que no las he visto hace dos años.

Llego a la casa de Jen y esta se lansa a mis brazos diciendome cuanto me habia extrañado. La verdad es que por ser una de mis mejores amigas, es mi hermana y yo tambien la extrañe demasiado. Le digo que tengo algo que contarle pero que esperemos a que Marissa llegue. Por fin Marissa llega al lugar y cada una toma un poco de agua y nos sentamos en la mesa a platicar como antes.  
**"Oh Clove, casi lo olvido! Me dijiste que tenias algo que contarnos ¿Que es eso?"** Pregunta Jen y yo tomo un poco de agua. Saco una foto de Alex de mi bolsa y se las paso.  
**"No me dijiste que habias tenido un hermanito"** Dice Jen **"¡Que hermoso es!" **Grita Jen pasandole la foto a Marissa la cual toma un poco de agua.  
**"No es mi hermano, es mi hijo"** Les digo y Marissa escupe el agua que tiene en la boca y Jen se lo toma como una broma.  
**"¡Oh Clove porfavor! Perdoname pero no tienes novio" **Me dice Jen riendo, y Marissa lo toma como una posibilidad.  
"**No, no tengo novio. Tengo prometido**" Le digo enseñando el anillo en mi dedo, las dos no pueden quitar la vista del hermoso anillo y despues de esto voltean su mirada hacia mi.  
**"¿Como se te ocurre no contarnos sobre esto! Mala amiga!" **Grita Marissa riendo. "**Muchisimas felicidades, Clove! No tengo que preguntarte quienes seran tus damas de honor porque estoy completamente segura de que seremos nosotras dos. Me imagino una boda enorme! Con todo el distrito reunido en una habitacion gigante con muchas flores y colores y de todo!" ** Dice Marissa muy emocionada, la cual es una chica a la que le gustan mucho los colores y es muy detallista  
**"¿Una boda grande? No, no y no! Nada de bodas grandes"** Dice Jen la cual es un poco mas sencilla.  
**"Estoy contigo, Jen" **Les digo riendome.  
**"¿Porque nunca nadie apoya mis desiciones? Por Dios!"** Dice Marissa, indignada.  
**"No es eso Mar, si no que... No quiero partirme la cabeza pensando en detalles y cosas por el estilo."** Hago un puchero.  
**"Clove Greenleaf por Dios! Solo te vas a casar una vez en tu vida, hazlo en grande!"** Marissa se levanta de su silla y da muchas vueltas por dentro del cuarto. Jen suspira.  
**"Tienes razon...Lo pensare..." **Jen me interrumpe.  
**"No nos has dicho quien es tu prometido"** Oh Dios mio, no les he dicho que tengo una relacion con Cato, otro error detectado, le he fallado a mis mejores amigas  
**"Cato Cronin"** Les digo y ellas entran en shock...Denuevo.  
**"¿Que acaso no es el al que intentaste matar?...Bueno como muchos dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso" ** Explica Jen, sonriendo. Siempre me ha encantado la forma de Jen de comprender las cosas, ella es de esa clase de amigas a las que les puedes contar todo lo que te pasa y te ayudara a resolverlos, sin duda sabe escuchar. Una clase de psicologa.  
**"Pero algo si tiene que ser hermoso y eso es...¡El vestido! Tiene que ser exageradamente hermoso, con muchos brillos, diamantes y perlas..."** Marissa siguio hablando hasta que se quedo sin aire... Tomo mas y siguio hablando hasta que intervine.  
**"¡Mar! Tranquila... Mi estilista se encargada de eso. Rasmatas"** A la cual no le he avisado que estoy apunto de casarme...  
**"Oh claro, estilistas del Capitolio. Ellos si saben como hacer trajes hermosos"** Afirma Mar...Claro, claro..Para ti parecen hermoso..Como tu no tienes que usarlos, y solo tu eres la unica que piensa asi de toda su extraña moda.

**"Creo que es momento de llamar a Rasmatas"** Les digo a Mar y Jen, las cuales me demandan que quieren escuchar el acento del Capitolio, que ponga a Rasmatas en altavoz. Esta bien... El telefono empieza a timbrar y contesta una voz que me resulta de consuelo  
**"¿Como estas Clovely?"** Contesta Rasmatas con su acento del Capitolio y las chicas enloquecen.  
**"Yo muy bien, Rasmatas y por lo que escucho tu tambien."** Ella comienza a contarme varias cosas y las chicas estan como locas tratando de imitar el acento.  
**"Rasmatas, tengo que contarte algo..."**  
**"Si, claro. Dime"** Contensta Rasmatas.  
**"Necesito que me hagas un vestido de novia...Algo hermoso porfavor."** Rasmatas hace una pausa y luego vuelve hablar.  
"**¡Que bueno que Enobaria se case, querida!" **Me dice Rasmatas, al parecer no esta entendiendo...  
"**No Rasmatas...Me caso yo, con Cato"** Rasmatas vuelve a hacer su pausa pero esta vez se prolonga mas, derrepente escucho un grito de felicidad seguido por muchas palabras que no puedo entender.  
**"¡Querida, tu vestido sera el mas hermoso vestido de novia que Panem haya visto!¡Pondre todo lo que se en el, sera hermoso, sera de tu estilo!¡Yo se como hacerlo para que te guste! Perlas por aqui, diamantes por aca! Oh Dios mio tengo que empezar desde ya!"** Diciendo esto y sin previo aviso corto la llamada y despues hbalo Marissa.  
**"¿Ven? Se los dije..."** Dijo haciendo un puchero triunfal y moviendo su cabeza como niña chiflada.

Las tres salimos de casa de Jen y manejo hasta mi casa puesto que las dos quieren conocer a Alex. Seguio manejando y vamos cantando. La gente nos ve y se rie de nosotras. ¿Que tiene? Todavia somos jovenes!  
Llegamos a casa e introdusco la llave en la chapa, girando de esta y abriendo la puerta. Un Alex muy rebelde y sin camisa corre hacia mi. Despues escucho a un Cato con un aire de derrota en su voz.  
**"No puedo mas, no puedo controlarlo"** Un bebe de tan solo un año y medio acaba de vencer a su padre de 18, me rio y levanto a Alex. Las chicas se vuelven locas al ver la carita de mi pequeño y empieza a jugar con el. Marissa lo toma y da vueltas diciendole que ella es su tia y presentandole a Jen. Alex no tiene idea de lo que sucede. Jen y Cato son como hermanos... De hecho, ninguno de los dos tiene padres y se conocen desde que son muy pequeños, se conocieron en un horfanatorio. Siempre han dicho que son hermanos, hasta podria decir que se parecen. Jen saluda a Cato y lo felicita por Alex y por el matrimonio. Tambien se rie de el puesto que no puede controlar a su propio hijo. Marissa sigue vuelta loca con Alex y Alex toma su pelo rojo entre sus dedos y empieza a jalarlo hacia abajo.  
**"Espera niño no maltrates a tu tia!" **Grita Marissa y Alex rie, luego le sigue la corriente y los dos parecen unos locos de remate.

A las pocas horas de juego Alex esta lo suficientemente cansado como para seguirle el juego a Marissa la cual entre mas pasan las horas por alguna extraña razon tiene mas energia. Alex empieza a llorar.  
**"No bebe no llores, porfavor!" **Dice Marissa la cual ruega por ayuda. Me acerco a ella y cargo a mi hijo. **"Me odiara por siempre"** Dice Marissa haciendo pucheros.  
**"No te preocupes, solamente esta cansado"** Contesto, riendo y Marissa asiente, da un brinco hacia el sillon y voltea para todos lados admirando la gran casa.  
**"Bueno Clove, creeme que me ha encantado este dia. Mañana vendre a verte otravez y traere a Marissa para que nos reunamos de nuevo y que alguien le logre quitar las energias a tu bebe. Mañana te veo,Clo. Adios hermano" **Nos dice agarrando a Marissa de la mano y dirigiendose hacia la puerta. Despues de esto ya no supe nada mas de ellas por hoy. Me vuelvo hacia Cato y le digo.  
**"Felizmente casada**" Y le doy un beso en los labios.  
**"Felizmente casado, con la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta de este mundo"** Besa mis labios de nuevo y subimos las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto. Tomamos una ducha y luego nos metemos entre las sabanas. Cato se queda dormido antes que yo, yo sigo viendo la television hasta que no aguanto mas, apago la tele y me quedo dormida.

* * *

¿que les parece? los amo. besos desde mexico, luego me encargare de subir el proximo capitulo. NO DEJEN DE LEER, EH!


	15. Chapter 15

Tengo que acomodar mis ideas sobre la boda...Cada dia esta mas cerca a la ceremonia, al parecer Rasmatas le esta dando los ultimos toques a mi vestido el cual describe como el mejor de sus obras. Mar es la que se quizo encargar del lugar y de las invitaciones, yo con gusto accedi. Y en cambio Jen, lo que esta haciendo es tratar de calmarme. Todo da vueltas, que es esto que el otro...Tengo que arreglar demasiadas cosas pero no tengo que preocuparme...Cato dijo que seria una boda sencilla y no tengo ningun problema, esperemos que Marissa sepa lo que significa "Sencillo"

"**Clover, relajate, todo estara bien"** Me dice riendo porque lo unico que he hecho en todo el dia son llamadas y darle vueltas al cuarto.  
**"Cato, Cato, Cato, Cato... No puedo relajarme, tengo que tener todo muy bien planeado"** Cato arquea una ceja y voltea a ver a Alex el cual no esta haciendo nada mas que mirando a sus pies.  
**"Alex, dile a tu madre que se relaje" **Le dice Cato al niño el cual apenas esta aprendiendo a hablar.  
**"Mami, relajate."** Me dice balbuceando y aplaude, animandose el mismo  
**"No puedo ahorita, Alex. Mami tiene muchisimas cosas que hacer"** Algo mas vuelve a mi mente ¿Que se pondra mi hijo para mi boda? Oh Dios mio..Tengo que hacer otra llamada. Justo cuando agarro el telefono siento el cuerpo de Cato detras mio.  
**"Relajate, hermosa...Luego te encargaras de eso"** Me dice haciendo que suelte el telefono y me da un mesaje el los hombros, "**Relajate ¿Si?" ** Dice dando pequeños besos en la parte de atras de mi cuello y poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.  
**"Cato...El niño"** Le digo y el se retira, volviendose hace Alex que da vueltas en el sillon y despues de esto se quita la camisa.** "Algo aprendio de mi"** Dice Cato orgulloso.  
**"No me parece una gran idea que mi hijo ande corriendo por ahi semidesnudo, huh"** Ruedo mis ojos.  
**"Vamos, Clove...Es un bebe y nadamas se quito la camisa".** Estoy siendo un poco exagerada en cuanto al comportamiento de mi hijo...Debo de tranquilizarme.  
**"Esta bien, hoy saldre con Mar y llevare a Alex creo que seria una buena idea que vallamos a ver lo que el se podra"** Le digo a Cato y le vuelvo a poner la camisita a Alex. Despues de esto lo levanto en mis brazos y agarro mi bolso. **"Creo que ya me ire, te veo despues mi amor"** Beso sus labios y agarro las llaves de carro.

Siento a Alex en el asiento de al lado y le pongo su cinturon.  
**"No, quitamelo"** Me pide Alex, yo niego con la cabeza y empiezo a manejar. **"¿A donde vamos?"** Pregunta Alex y yo le digo -Tia Marissa- Alex aplaude y sonrie. A mi hijo le cae muy bien su tia Marissa puesto que es la unica que le sigue la corriente siempre que quiere jugar.  
Llegamos a casa de Marissa y toco el claxon ella sale corriendo y pega su cara en el vidrio del carro haciendole caras a Alex. Madre de Dios... Y esta mujer tiene 18 años..Es incluso mas grande que yo. Bajo la ventana, "**¿Porque no entras?** Marissa abre la puerta demasiado rapido y le quita el cinto a Alex, se sienta en el asiento y sienta a Alex en sus piernas. **"Ponte el cinto Marissa**" Marissa rie y despues dice  
**"La maternidad te esta afectando, Clove. Antes eras protectora ahora...Eres mas"** Dice riendo y le doy la razon... Ya tengo un hijo, supongo que el instinto maternal desperto en mi.  
**"Solo busco la seguridad para ustedes dos. Por cierto, hoy iremos a ver que se pondra Alex para mi boda**" Marissa relincha y le hace muchas cosquillas a Alex gritando -Te veras hermoso- Y cosas asi. Llegamos al lugar en el que le compraremos a Alex su pequeño trajesito. Apago el carro y nos dirigimos al lugar, Alexander al momento de bajar se vuelve a quitar la camisa. "**Ponte eso imadiatamente, Alexander. No es pregunta**" Le digo en tono serio y el no hace caso, asi que le doy una nalgada y le pongo la camisa a la fuerza, el bebe solamente llora.**  
**"**Oh Clove no seas tan dura con el bebe**" Ruega Marissa, pero Alex tiene que entender que no se debe de quitar su a Alex y sigo regañandolo haciendo que termine con su berrinche puesto que se que Alexander solo esta haciendo berrinche porque esta chiflado.

**"Disculpe señorita, tiene traj..."** Recuerdo que tengo a Rasmatas para ayudarme, rapidamente saco el celular y la llamo **"Rasmatas, olvidamos lo que vestiria el niño"** Le digo a Rasmatas y ella nadamas cuelga...Supongo que eso es un, dejame en paz que me pondre a trabajar. **"Muchisimas gracias señorita"** Le digo y salgo de la tienda. Marissa intuye que Rasmatas se encargara de todo eso...Dios no puedo creerlo, se que todavia falta pero la boda es en 5 meses y no puedo esperar.

**DIA DE LA CEREMONIA**

Tranquila Clove...Tranquila... Apenas llevas 10 minutos despierta y ya no puedes ni contigo misma. Alguien toca el timbre y rapidamente bajo, supongo que es Rasmatas, me dijo que llegaria muy temprano. Abro la puerta y Rasmatas entra a mi casa junto con muchas mas personas incluido Destello.  
**"¿Donde esta Cato? Se supone que me encargaria de el"** Dice Destello pero yo no tengo ni la menor idea de donde esta, desperte gracias a que escuche que la puerta se abria y cerraba. Destello habla a Cato muy enojado y despues sale de la habitacion.  
**"Clove, tengo tu vestido" **Dice Rasmatas sonriendo tiernamente y despues llegan dos personas del equipo de preparacion con un vestido blanco...Un vestido completamente hermoso, nunca habia visto algo asi... Imposible de describir. Tiene diamantes, perlas, brillos...Es simplemente hermoso...No es tan voluminoso, gracias a Dios, sin duda Rasmatas me conoce muy bien... Es...Perfecto.  
**"Wow Rasmatas...No has dejado sin palabras."** Rasmatas sonrie orgullosa y luego dice  
**"Yo no miento cuando digo que es la mejor de todas mis bellas creaciones."** Rasmatas, para ser alguien del Capitolio tiene muy buen gusto. Despues de esto llegan Marissa y Jen  
**"¡Dios mio esta es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es lo mas bello!"** Grita Marissa y toca el vestido por todos lados, tambien le toma fotos y se toma fotos con el.  
**"Es muy hermoso, Clove"** Dice Jen. Despues Rasmatas trae otros dos vestidos. Al parecer son de Jen y de Marissa, Marissa se ha vuelto loca al saber que un estilista del Capitolio le ha diseñado un vestido.  
**"Esto es simplemente hermoso ¡Lo conservare por toda mi vida!" **Grita emocionada y sigue chuleando el vestido, en cambio a Jen a la cual no parece agradarle la moda del Capitolio a cambiado de opinion y parece que este es de su estilo.

Entonces empezemos todo de una ves... Solo escucho que Rasmatas le da ordenes a sus estilistas -Kassya esto, Celeste el otro- Jen y Mar estan quedando hermosas, irreconocibles, pero todavia falto yo... Siguen encargandose de ellas mientras siento que alguien empieza a tocar mi pelo.  
**"¿Que podemos hacer con esto..?"** Pregunta una voz detras de mi, al parecer es Manena, ella siempre se encarga de los peinados, tengo que admitir que es perfecta para esto y confio en que hara algo original. "**Lo tengo"** Empieza a hacer muchas cosas y luego llega Laura a arreglar mi maquillaje despues alguien se encarga de mis pies y alguien mas de mis mano.. Cada quien esta haciendo algo... Despues de un tiempo terminan con las chicas, ellas visten sus vestidos y la verdad se ven muy bien, a Mar se le resaltan sus ojos verdes y a Jen sus ojos azules. Ahora esperemos como resaltaran mis ojos cafe oscuro, todo estara bien Clove, todo estara bien. No puedo esperar, la boda es en menos de 5 horas. Todo saldra bein, Clove...

Esas cinco horas que antes se me hacia que pasarian muy lento han pasado, y estoy a tan solo 1 hora de la boda. Tengo que llegar a la iglesia. Rasmatas entra y me ayuda a ponerme el vestido.  
**"Clove, estas...Completamente hermosa"** Tengo muchas emociones dentro de mi y quiero llorar pero no puedo porque si lo hago el maquillaje se arruinara. Contengo mis lagrimas y tomo aire. **"Es hora de irnos"** Me agarra de la muñeca y caminamos hacia el auto, una vez que estamos dentro nos dirigimos a la iglesia y dos cuadras antes de llegar veo a mucha gente en la banqueta, todos ellos muy bien vestidos...Me vuevlo hacia Marissa y le pregunto que es esto ella sonrie y me dice  
**"Me dijiste que quieras una boda sencilla asiq ue invite a poca gente" ** ¿Poca gente? Enserio?... Hay demasiada gente, estamos a dos cuadras de la iglesia y ya esta lleno.

Llego el momento, me bajo del auto y me pongo en la puerta de la iglesia, la gente de afuera no deja de verme de arriba a abajo y me siento muy acosada. Luego las pueras se abren. Llego el momento, pongo un pie dentro de la iglesia y veo que esta esta adornada de una manera hermosa, cada una de las bancas tiene un ramo de flores y en el piso una alfombra blanca, la iglesia es enorme, el pasillo que me lleva hacia mi futuro hermoso yo lo veo como de kilometros, obviamente solo son metros pero es larguisimo. Empiezo a caminar hacia el altar, Cato no dejo de sonreir y yo no se que expresion tenga mi cara, estoy apunto de llorar de felicidad. Antes de llegar al altar Cato no puedo esperar mas y camina hacia mi agarrandome de la mano, nisiquiera estoy segura de si esto esta correcto pero el lo esta haciendo asi que ¿Que mas da? Llegamos al altar y comienza la ceremonia, es algo comodo y muy bonito, no puedo dejar de ver a todos lados encontrandome con muchos detallas que la detallista de Marissa no a dejado pasar. Despues de un rato el padre nos pregunta.

"¿**Cato Cronin aceptas a Clove Greenleaf para amarla y respestarla, en la pobreza y en la riqueza..."** Y prosiguio el padre "**Hasta que la muerte los separe?"** Volteo a ver a Cato y el toma mi mano.  
**"Claro que acepto"** Cuando llega mi turno de contestar escucho que alguien grita -¡Mami!- Y luego a mi madre diciendo -¡Sh!- No puedo evitar reir un poco pero luego me tranquilizo.  
**"¿Clove Greenleaf, aceptas a Cato Cronin para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza...Hasta que la muerte los separe?" **Veo inecesario preguntar, claro que acepto, la pregutna es obvia. **  
"Obviamente"** Le digo y beso la mejilla de Cato.  
**Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"** Felizmente casada, Cato me toma entre sus brazos y me da un suave beso en los labios. -¡Mami!- Vuelvo a escuchar que Alex grita y la gente aplaude, estoy casi segura de que esta todo el distrito dos aqui reunido, amigos de Cato, mi familia, mis amigos, de todos estan presentes.. Salimos de la iglesia corriendo como una feliz y joven pareja, obviamente joven puesto que Cato y yo tenemos 18 y 19 años. La gente sale corriendo destras de nosotros y gritando nuestros nombres, he perdido de vista a mi madre y a Alexander.

La gente se dirige al lugar en el que se llevara acabo la fiesta, supongo que estan felices porque dos vencedores estan casandose pero mas que eso vienen por las bebidas, si debe de ser eso.  
Llegamos al lugar y la gente empeiza a tomar despues de un rato todos estan bailando afectados por el alcohol. Cato nisiquiera quiere ponerle una mano ensima a la copa creo que le trae malos recuerdos pero no tiene porque preocuparse asi que yo tomo un poco y despues lo beso  
**"Vamos, toma aunque sea un poquito. No te hara mal"** Cato me mira y lo veo arrepentido.  
**"Clove, no quiero salirme de control"**Me dice y me besa, bueno no le insistire...

La fiesta sigue y sigue, cada vez llega mas gente...Gente que nisiquiera sabia que existian ¿Acaso esa es mi madre? ¿La que esta bailando con una copa en la mano? Perfecto...Mi madre esta borracha en mi boda y bailando provocativamente con mi padre enfrente de mi hijo.

Alex llega corriendo hacia mi y me dice:  
"**Mami, abuelita Enobaria me da miedo"** Me dice con cara de asustado y yo rio levantandolo y poniendolo en mis brazos.  
**"Es normal, Alex...Abuelita Enobaria esta pasando un buen rato eso es todo" **El sonrie y se ocurra en mi, casi tiene dos años y siento que esta creciendo muy rapido. Luego veo que alguien entra al salon. Es un chico...Se me hace conocido. Me concentro bien en su cara y descubro que es Finnick Odair, con el cual fui a los juegos una vez y los dos salimos de ahi. Viene con su novia a la cual llaman loca, ella tiene a una niña en brazos, una bebe que posiblemente tiene 1 año, se acercan hacia mi y yo me levanto y camino hacia ellos.  
**"Finnick, Annie. Me da mucho gusto verlos aqui" ** Les digo y volteo a ver a la bebe la cual tiene unos grandes ojos entre verde y cafe claro. Alex llega corriendo por atras mio y enreda sus manitos entre mi vestido.  
**"Ella es Lyra, mi hija"** Me dice Finnick y hace que Lyra me salude, luego yo saco a Alex de detras mio y lo pongo enfrente de mi.  
**"Saluda, Alex"** Le digo a mi hijo y el mueve su mano y se le queda viendo a Lyra, ella solo se esconde y se sonroja. **"El es Alex, mi hijo de casi dos años"** Recuerdo bien que cuando estabamos en los juegos Alex solamente tenia unos meses. Me pequeño bebe, cuanto deseria haber podido estar con el sus primeros meses...

La fiesta siguio hasta que llego un punto en el que habia gente arriba de las meses, dormida. Y mas gente en el piso dormida tambien... Cato y yo solo reiamos cuando pasabamos por su lado. Felizmente casados, por fin una pareja oficial. Finnick y Annie se han ido pero prometieron que mantendrian contacto con nosotros. Dice Finnick que en cualquier momento pedira un traslado para el distrito dos puesto que es uno de los mas queridos por el Capitolio, un distrito respetado por los demas.

Estoy muy cansada del dia de hoy, todos lo estamos, Alex ya esta durmiendo y Cato se prepara para ir a la cama. Se quita lo que hoy llevo puesto y se mete entre las sabanas solo en boxers. Me quito mi vestido y con cuidado lo coloco en un lugar en el que se que estara seguro. Me pongo unas comodas pijamas y me meto en la cama.  
**"Hoy te veias...Hermosa...Que digo hermosa, mas que hermosa! Muchisimo mas!" **Me hace sonrojarme un poco. Me da gusto que a mi esposo se haya gustado como me veia hoy, gracias Rasmatas, pienso.  
**"Tu te veias exageradamente guapo...Cato, quiero hablar contigo acerca de nuestra familia. Quiero otro bebe"** Le digo susurrandole en su oido. El sonrie y me da un beso en la frente.  
**"Y lo tendras, de eso no te preocupes."** Griña un ojo y despues los cierra quedandose dormido.

El hombre perfecto...Eso es Cato, es simplemente perfecto. Lo amo con todo mi corazon y daria todo por el sin pensarlo dos veces. Una familia...Se escucha tan bonito decir eso...Me acurruco al lado de Cato y descanzo mi cabeza en su hombro, quedandome dormida y esperando el mañana.

* * *

bueno como ya sabran he andando un poco ocupadilla y no he tenido tiempo para escribir un capitulo perfecto. claro que la perfeccion nunca se alcanzara pero quiero hacer lo posible por que a ustedes les agrade y les entretenga esto. luego subire el proximo capitulo, no puedo decir cuando en exactitud pero de que lo subire lo subire! un beso enorme, los amo


	16. Nota

ENSERIO PERDONENME! no habia podido subir ningun capitulo porque he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, ensayos de esto...tarea...clases en la tarde y cosas asi pero como ya es fin de semana ya subire mas capitulos, entre ellos varios lemmons. Los amo


	17. Chapter 16

Hoy quiero sorprender a Cato en la cama, lo necesito... Ya paso un mes desde que me case y todo ha estado perfecto. ¿Porque no darle la recompensa a mi esposo? Sere dominante, como a Cato le gusta...Lo sorprendere estoy segura.

Cato no es de esas personas que son dificiles de sorprender pero... Quiero intentarlo y ver si a el le agrada que sea asi. Manejo a la tienda para comprarme un traje de baño nuevo, si, estoy pensando seducir a mi esposo en la alberca pero primero que nada tengo que encargarme de Alex, digamos que...No quiero que escuche cosas que no deveria. Llego hasta la tienda y me estaciono, despues corro hacia la entrada y abro la puerta. Rosa, azul,verde,blanco,con rayas...De todo ahi aqui pero no del color favorito de Cato, rojo sangre. Sigo buscando hasta que encuentro un bello bikini color rojo sangre, voy hacia los provadores y veo como se me ve. Pues no esta mal...Tampoco es perfecto como estaba pensando pero es el unico que hay asi que mas da comprarlo. Le digo a la señorita que este es el bikini que llevare y lo compro.

Tarea uno, completada. Tarea dos, en proceso. Manejo hasta la guarderia y espero a que la señorita, maestra, o lo que sea me entregue a mi bebe, porfin trae a mi hijo en brazos y lo pone en el piso, Alex corre hacia mi y se engancha a mi pierna. Sonrio y levanto a Alex.  
**"Ven hijito" **Hago que Alex enrede sus piernas en mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. **"¿Quieres ir a ver a abuelita Enobaria?"** Le pregunto a Alex con voz juguetona y el aciente aplaudiendo. "**¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"** Corro hacia el carro con Alex enredado a mi y el sigue riendo. Beso su frente y abro la puerta del carro, sentando a Alex con el cinturon.  
**"Mami, quitame esto"** Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a manejar.  
**"No mi amor, es por tu propio bien. Si te lo quito te puedes llegar a lastimar y nadie quiere eso, verdad?"** Alexander dice que no y sigo manejando hasta llegar a la casa de mis pasdres. Toco el claxon y mi madre sale de la casa como un rayo.  
**"¿Donde esta mi bebe?" **Pregunta como si no hubiera visto a Alex y Alex sonrie.  
**"Yo"** Exclama y mi mama hace ruidos que parecen de animal...Pero supongo que es una manera con la que es facil comunicarse con mi bebe o talvez solo quiere hacerlo reir. Alex rie y encuentro la respuesta pero luego vuelvo a la misma duda puesto que el bebe la imita. Suspiro.  
**"Bueno mama, todo tuyo. Vengo por el mas tarde o mañana. Los amo"** Digo dandole un beso a mi madre y a Alex, despues manejo lejos del lugar.

Llego a casa. Perfecto Cato todavia no a llegado, me queda tiempo de organisar todo aunque la verdad no sea mucho. Saco el bikini de la bolsa y camino hacia el baño para cambiarme. Cuando ya lo tengo puesto me veo en el espejo...Bueno se ve mejor de lo que pense, es un minusculo bikini rojo, muy bonito por cierto. Camino hacia abajo con una toalla en mi brazo, abro la puerta que da hacia el jardin y veo la gran y hermosa alberca, se ve tan deliciosa...Ultimamente ha estado haciendo mucho calor en el distrito dos asi que esto es perfecto. Escucho que alguien abre la puerta de la casa, asumo que es Cato y efectivamente es el.  
**"Pero que belleza"** Me dice desde el marco de la puerta de cristal y silba. Me vuelvo hacia el y le dedico una sonrisa picara y un guiño. "**¿A que se debe todo esto, hermosa?"** Me pregunta viendome de arriba a abajo, lo sabia, era facil de sorprender a mi marido. Camino hacia el con paso lento y seductor. El no puede quitar la vista de mis pechos y yo sonrio de lado.  
**"Mi amor, mis ojos estan aca arriba"** Le digo y el se sonroja y veo algo creciendo en sus pantalones. Porfin llego hasta el y enredo mis brazos en su cuello. **"Cato hermoso..."** Le digo haciendo circulos con mi pulgar en su pecho**. **"**Recuerdas que quiero otro bebe?"** Le digo con tono y mirada inocente y el sonrie.  
**"Como olvidarlo"** Me dice guiñando y yo lo beso lenta pero apasionadamente, el baja sus manos hacia mi trasero y lo aprieta. Luego el sube sus manos hasta los cordones de la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño y simplemente lo desenreda, delicadamente.

Pongo a Cato en una barra que normalmente se usaria para poner bebidas y me siento encima de el besandolo apasionadamente, el se siente asombrado por mis acciones y veo perfectamente que le esta agradando mucho, le quito la camisa sin su ayuda y mis dedos recorren todo su muy marcado pecho, paso mis dedos por entre sus pectorales y abdominales, me siento en su entrepierna y muevo mis caderas por ensima de la ropa para sentir su gran bulto.

**"Estas muy excitado"** Le suspiro en la oreja antes de dar pequeños besos en su cuello.  
**"Ese es el efecto que tienes en mi, preciosa"** Diciendo eso arranca el traje de baño y empieza a tocarme los pechos, se hace para abajo y se lleva uno a la boca, succionando levemente y despues morder un poco. Yo gimo mientras me masajeo el otro con mi mano y el lleva una de sus manos hacia mi entrepierna. Te esta dominando, Clove y recuerda que tu eres la que domina aqui. Me hago para abajo quedando al nivel de Cato y de un jalon le quito sus pantalones. Llevo mi mano a su entrepierna y la aprieto por ensima de los boxers. Cato sonrie y me quita el pelo de la cara.  
**"Quitamelos bebe"** Me dice pero niego con la cabeza, quiero hacerlo esperar, quiero que sufra, despues de negar guiño y el hace carrita de perrito. **"Eso no funciona conmigo, amor"** Le digo en tono seductor.

Despues de un rato de estar viendo como Cato sufria de ansias le quito los boxers y dejo su miembro al descubierto. **  
"Mira nadamas...Que tenemos aqui" **Le digo mordiendome el labio.  
**"Todo tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el"** Perfecto, eso suena simplemente perfecto... Abro mi boca y me inclino hacia el pero me detengo antes de llegar, quiero hacerte sufrir mi amor...Sigo tentandolo hasta que saco mi lengua y empiezo a hacer pequeños circulos con ella sobre la punta de su miembro...Que puedo decir sobre esto?..Es una superficie bastante suave, platico conmigo misma. Bajo un poco y empiezo a succionar mas haya de su punta, llevo una de mis manos hacia sus testiculos y aprieto suavemente, el gime un poco.

Sigo succionando en Cato y desido ir un poco mas abajo, Jen me conto sobre esta tecnica la llaman "Deep throat" Cato enreda sus dedos en mi pelo y me hace ir incluso mas abajo hasta que mis labios tocan su pubis. ¿Como puede ser esto posible? Juro que el miembro de Cato es enorme... Como puede cabar todo en mi boca? Toso un poco y Cato me deja respirar un poco pero despues no puede aguantar mas y vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez tarda un poco mas en soltarme, succiono en el y aprieto sus testiculos empezando a sentir sal en mi boca, sigo haciendolo sabiendo que Cato esta cerca, levanto la mirada y lo veo, como la otra vez tiene los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio fuertemente, sigo succionando en el hasta que el me hace hacia abajo y se deja venir, haciendo que el liquito caliente paso por mi garganta. No lo voy a negar, aunque se escuche algo raro, me gusta el sabor... Sonrio hacia Cato tragandome todo y el me hace hacia arriba dandome un beso rapido en la boca.

**"Quitate eso ya"** Me demanda Cato y yo desato el bikini dejandolo caer, el me pone ensima y hace que su miembro entre en mi, me toma de las caderas y empieza a moverlas de atras para adelante. Esta posicion es la que mas me agrada de todas, me toma del pelo y me hace ir hacia abajo para besarlo apasionadamente, sigo haciendolo y el sigue moviendo sus caderas mientras yo doy pequeños saltos.

**"Ponte en cuatro patas en el suelo"** Me dice Cato y yo no entiendo lo que me dice asi que arqueo las cejas. "**Vamos, Clove ponte en cuatro"** Obedesco y me pongo como el indica el se pone por detras mio y me masagea lentamente, gimo y muerdo mi labio inferior luego siento que me vuelve a penetrar. Esta vez se mueve un poco mas rapido y me retracto completamente de lo que habia dicho, sin duda, esta pose es la mejor de todas. Sigue penetrandome rapidamente y luego siento un poco de dolor, Cato metio uno de sus dedos por otro orificio. Yo solamente le digo que este no es el momento para tomar esa parte virgen de mi cuerpo puesto que lo que queremos es un bebe y bueno...Esa no es la manera o el camino.. Cato sigue penetrando y lluego se inclina repartiendo besos en mi espalda y agarrandome de mis pechos. Dios mio, esta pose se siente tan bien...

Seguimos haci por un buen rato hasta que Cato se cansa y porfin se viene dentro de mi, si ese liquido se sentia bien en mi boca se siente mucho mejor por ahi.

Se retira un poco, sacando su miembro y me da una nalgada, yo sigo teniendo orgasmos y gimiendo.  
**"Perfecta"** Me dice jalandome del pelo y besandome apasionadamente. **"Te amo, ahora dejame ayudarte"**Cato me ayuda a levantarme y enreda la toalla en mi cuerpo diciendome que lo espere arriba. Ahora hay que esperar haber si si quedare embarazada. Subo las escaleras y tomo una ducha despues salgo y Cato esta sentado en la cama, se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño despues la toma el y sale.

Me avienta a la cama y se pone a mi lado.  
**"Enserio que no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, Clove Cronin. Eres la mujer mas perfecta del distrito dos y la mejor parte es que eres completamente mia"** Intentaste matarme pero bueno fue por defensa propia y mejro no digo nada porque yo tambien lo intente. Cato acarisia mi mejilla y me da un beso en la frente. Es hora de dormir, se hizo demasiado tarde y pienso que seria buena idea que recogiera a Alex mañana.

Al otro dia me levanto de la cama y veo a un Cato bastante dormido a mi lado. Me pongo unas pantuflas y susurro en su oido. **"Mi amor ire por Alex, vuelvo en un rato" **Despues beso su mejilla y bajo las escaleras. Me subo al carro y manejo hasta llegar a la casa de mis padres, ellos abren la puerta y mi entregan mi hermoso bebe, lo tomo en brazos yme vuelvo al carro.

Alex y yo llegamos a casa y el se baja corriendo del carro pero mientras va subiendo la banqueta mi bebe se cae y se pega contra el concreto rompiendose el labio. Dios mio mi bebe sangrando enfrente de mi. Alex llora y grita y yo salgo rapidamente del carro y lo levanto.  
**"Sh bebe, tu mami esta aqui y te voy a curar mi amor, todo va a estar bien"** Le doy un beso en el cachete y le pongo la alarma al carro despues corro dentro de la casa y lavo su pequeño labiesito, Alex sigue gritando y llorando, eso hace que Cato se levante..(porfin).. Y baja las escaleras rapidamente.  
**"¿Que pasa porque tanto escandalo?"** Despues ve a Alex y sube por unos bendajes que tenemos arriba por si acaso, baja de nuevo y por fin he logrado detener el sangrado. Hacemos que Alex levante la cabesita para poder ver que tan mal tiene su labio, pues no esta tan mal como pense pero si es mucha sangre, el sigue llorando y gritando en dolor.  
**"Tranquilo bebe, aqui estan mami y papi y note pasara nada."** Le digo poniendo un poquito de una pomada analgesica que tenemos. El deja de llorar pero sigue sollozando.  
**"Me duele mucho"** Me dice con sus ojitos color azul llenos de lagrimas, beso su frente y lo tranquilizo.  
**"No llores mi vida, ahorita te dejara de doler"** Le digo con tono de consuelo y el deja de sollozar pero estoy segurisima de que se le hara un gran moreton... Mas la partida, claro.

Porfin mi bebe esta curado pero como dije hace poco se le esta formando un moreton y tiene inflamado. El esta sentado en mi regazo y tengo un poco de hielo en su labio para hacer que la inflamacion baje. El esta muchisimo mas tranquilo, al parecer no le duele tanto, solamente fue el susto.  
Asi pasamos la tarde, con hielos en la boca de mi bebe impidiendo una grave inflamacion, ya es de noche y el lentamente se queda dormido en mis brazos asi que camino hacia arriba y despues a su cuarto, lo recuesto en la cama y le pongo sabanas ensima. Beso su frente y vuelvo a mi cuarto.

**"Ven hermosa, descansa un poco"**Me dice Cato y da pequeños golpesitos al lado de el en la cama, yo sonrio y brico hacia la cama callendo donde Cato endico y haciendome bolita a su lado. El pone su brazo alrededor mio y yo me quedo dormida.

* * *

pido disculpas de nuevo por no estar subiendo capitulos tan rapido como lo hacia antes pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer! obviamente no dejare de escribir porque se que hay gente a la cual le gusta este fic asi que lo seguire haciendo por ustedes, hermosos. los quiero un besote


	18. Chapter 17

**"¡Alexander ven para aca!" **Le grito a mi hijo que esta haciendo un desorden en la habitacion, segun esto es un juego pero cuando Cato vea todo esto seguramente se enojara...Tomo a Alex del brazo y lo detengo **"Quedate quieto niño, tu papa se va a enojar si te ve haciendo eso y nadie quiere que papi se enoje verdad"** Alex niega con la cabeza y lo dejo ir, luego siento un pequeño mareo y me voy para atras, ahora es Alex el que me trata de sostener.  
"**¿Estas bien mami?" **Me pregunta mi bebe, muchas gracias Alex si no hubiera sido por ti probablemente estaria en el piso.  
**"Si mi niño estoy bien, ahora ayudame a limpiar la habitacion antes de que papi llegue y vea todo este desastre"** Entre Alex y yo limpiamos la habitacion hasta que no queda ningun juguete tirado en el piso.

Me tiro al sofa y Alex se pone en mis piernas.  
**"Mami ¿Porque te mareaste?"** Me pregunta y la verdad no se que contestarle solo se una cosa...Tengo demasiadas ganas de comerme ese pastel de chocolate que esta en el refrigerador. Me siento en el sillon y levanto a Alex  
**"¿Tienes hambre?"** Le pregunto y el niega.  
**"Acabamos de comer"** Me contesta y es la verdad, acabamos de comer pero tengo demasiadas ganas de ese pastel, no puedo evitarlo asi que pongo a Alex en el piso y abro el refrigerador, encontrandome con ese enorme y delicioso pastel...Oh pero valla sorpresa, esto es un enorme pay de mango ¿De donde salieron tantos pasteles? Bueno solo son dos...Pero por lo general no hay nada aqui...Agarro los dos y los pongo en la mesa, agarro un cuchillo y parte una gran porcion de cada uno. Me siento en las sillas de la barra de la cocina y empiezo a deborar mi comida, cuando porfin acabo siento asco...Muchisimas ganas de vomitar asi que corro al baño y sin querer lo vomito todo. Bueno esto puede significar dos cosas...O estoy enferma o embarazada, ojala sea la segunda...

Despues de un rato de sentir estos sintomas varias veces tomo las llaves del carro y manejo hasta la farmacia, con Alex a mi lado, obvio. Llegamos y compro una prueba de embarazo, la señorita me la da muy amablemente despues de hacerle un cariñito y chulear a mi hijo diciendo que tiene muy hermosos ojos y que va a ser guapisimo por ser güerito de ojo azul.

Manejo de vuelta a la casa y nos metemos a la casa, Alex corre a su cuarto y supongo que se pone a ver la tele o algo parecido, yo permanesco abajo mirando a la prueba de embarazo hasta que decido porfin probarla. Camino hacia el baño y espero cinco minutos hasta que esta este lista. Luego la levanto y veo que tien dos rallitas. Perfecto, estoy embarazada! Voy a tener otro bebe...No dejo de sonreir mientras veo la prueba.

Cato ya no debe de tardar, necesito decirle que sera padre de nuevo, luego veo como alguien abre la puerta y obviamente es Cato pero veo que sus ojos normalmente color azul cristal ahora son de un azul mas oscuro. Me levanto y retrosedo un poco. Cato camina hacia mi aventando las cosas al piso.  
**"Todo es un desastre...Un niño en el entrenamiento acaba de robarse todas las armas que teniamos ahi"** Me dice Cato claramente enojado asi que yo sigo retroscediendo mientras el se va acercando hasta que me toma por el cuello y me levanta poniendome contra la pared.  
**"¿Tu sabes quien fue?"** ¿Yo? Yo nisiquiera voy al centro de entrenamiento pero luego recuerdo...Cuando Cato esta enojado no sabe ni lo que hace ni lo que piensa, sigue apretando la llave en mi cuello hasta dejarme sin aire, lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca pidiendole que porfavor se detenga, necesito decirle que estoy embarazada antes de que me lastime.  
**"C-Cato..P-Porf-favor"** Apenas puedo hablar, la falta de aire es demasiada, sigo intentando darle señales de que estoy embarazada pero no puedo hasta que alguien baja las escaleras justo despues de que Cato levante su mano para darme un fuerte golpe en la cara.  
**"Papa, no"** Le dice Alex y corre hacia el agarrandolo de la pierna, veo directamente a los ojos de Cato y veo como lentamente van camiando de color a un azul claro, porfin me suelta del cuello y antes de caer al piso me toma entre sus brazos para que no me golpee.  
**"¿Como puede ser que halla hecho esto otravez¿ Porfavor dime que no te lastime"** Me dice Cato al borde de las lagrimas.  
**"No no lo hiciste, gracias a Dios Alex llego justo antes de que me pegaras..."** Cato voltea a ver a Alex y le da un beso en la frente. **"Porfavor perdonenme...Los dos, Clove te juro que ire a terapias para tratar de controlar mi ira pero porfavor no me dejes, eres todo para mi no quiero estar solo, porfavor"** Me dice, claramente a recordado que dije que si volvia a hacer algo asi nunca lo perdonaria pero...Amo demasiado a Cato y seria capaz de perdonarlo las veces que fuera..  
**"No te voy a dejar mi amor, menos ahora...Que seras papa otravez"** Le digo masajeando mi vientre y a Cato se le ilumina el rostro y me besa suavemente, lo hace suavemente porque tenemos al niño viendonos directamente. **"Alex vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita mi amor"** Le digo a Alex pero el frunce el ceño y camina hacia las escalaras. Al parecer a alguien no le agrada mucho la idea de que valla a tener un hermanito. Celos, claramente son celos. Cato me levanta en sus brazos y me lleva hasta nuestra habitacion ahi me acuesta delicadamente en la cama y beso mi abdomen.  
**"Realmente me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo"** Me dice sonriendo y subiendo hasta mis labios. Besandome suavemente otravez.

Ya tengo 5 meses de embarazo y el vientre ya se ve abultado, Alex me llega por adelante y me pide que lo cargue. Cosa imposible puesto que ya tiene dos años y es muy capaz de patearme y eso haria que me lastimara.  
**"No puedo ahorita mi amor pero talvez despues"** Alex sale de la habitacion sollozando y yo lo sigo **"Mi amor ven"** Le digo y atraigo a Cato.  
**"Dime"** Me dice y levanta las cejas.  
**"¿Tu que? Le hablo al niño"** Y sigo persiguiendo a Alex, no ando de muy buen humor que digamos.  
**"Embarazo..."** Murmura Cato y se sienta en el sillon a ver la tele, con este embarazo ando de mas mal humor que con Alex y mi barriga esta mucho mas grande que la primera vez que me embaraze.

Porfin alcanzo a Alex y lo abrazo. Al parecer no soy la unica de mal humor.  
**"¿Que tienes mi amor?"** Le pregunto a mi Alex y el voltea para otra direccion.  
**"Cuando nasca el bebe me vas a cambiar completamente por el o ella."** Me dice y los ojos se le ponen vidriosos yo solamente lo abrazo y le susurro en su oido.  
**"Mi amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, tu sabes que nunca te cambiaria por nada en este mundo.. Tu eres mi primer bebe y eso te hace muy muy especial okay? Nadie tendra tu lugar, tu eres mi hombre!" **Le digo y el me abrazo del cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla, ahora esperemos que hacia sea cuando nasca el bebe.

Ya cumpli los ocho meses y medio de embarazo, Dios mio esta barriga es enorme, muchisimo mas grande que con Alex. Al parecer me haran cesarea o no estoy segura... Hoy iremos al doctor para ver como esta mi bebe, Cato, Alex y yo nos dirigimos hacia el hospital y voy sintiendo varias pataditas las cuales me causan cosquillas y me voy riendo sola. Mis dos hombres nadamas me ven muy extrañados y Alex rie conmigo, porfin llegamos al hospital y como puedo me bajo del carro y camino como pato hasta la puerta. Alex y Cato se van riendo de como camino pero a mi esto no me parece nada gracioso, al contrario pesa mucho y me duelen los tobillos.

Llega nuestro turno de pasar con el doctor y hacerme mi ultrasonido para ver como esta mi bebe.  
**"Mira Alex tu hermanita"** Le dice Cato al niño y el ve a la pantalla.  
**"Mejor dicho hermanitas"** Dice el doctor, con que por eso mi abdomen esta tan grande. Voy a tener dos niñitas, dos hermosas bebes.  
**"¿Dos?!"** Pregunta Alex y se hecha a llorar, Cato lo levanta y lo tranquiliza hasta que vuelve a la fase de celos. **"No quiero"** Dice Alex cruzandose de brazos. Ni modo mi vida, tu mama ya esta embarazada y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.  
**"Pues deverias de estar muy feliz porque vas a tener dos hermosas hermanitas"** No puedo dejar de apreciar como Cato ama a sus hijos, ese hombre que todos podrian pensar que es una maquina de matar es lo contrario, es alguien completamente dulce y amoroso...Bueno con las personas que ama obviamente.  
**"Bueno Clove creo que sera mejor que te quedes esta noche en el hospital porque mañana mismo tendras tu parto."** ¿Que?¿Que? Mañana vere a mis bebes... El doctor sonrie y nos dice -felicidades- luego Cato deja a Alex sentado en un sillon-cama y me dice que ira por algunas cosas a la casa que vuelve en un rato me quedo platicando con Alex sobre sus celos hasta que llega el punto en el que no puede aguantarlo mas y se queda dormido.

El dia a llegado y solo Cato esta en la habitacion puesto que el bebe no puede ver como abren a su mama y de ahi sacan a dos personitas. La cesarea empieza y siento un poco de presion.  
**"Esta bien Clove, vas a sentir un poco de presion"** Me dice el doctor y efectivamente siento mucha presion.  
**"Ni para que me compre el bikini"** Le digo a Cato y el rie luego escucho como alguien llora. Mi primer bebe esta afuera, mi niña esta llorando eso signfica que esta bien. Cato trata de verla pero no puede entre el mar de trajes azules. Luego el doctor vuelve a decir.  
**"Volveras a sentir presion"** Siento presion y despues escucho otro llanto. Perfecto mis cuatitas estan fuera de mi y por la forma en la que lloran supongo que se encuentran en buen estado. Cato se levanta de donde estoy y camina hacia las bebes tomandoles fotos.  
**"Hola hermosas, soy su papa"** Le dice a las bebes y sigue viendolas, yo todavia no puedo ver como estan pero Cato me informa que estan muy bien y que para ser dos tienen muy buen tamaño y peso, eso me quita un peso de ensima, ahora me siento mucho mejor. Me sacan del quirofano completamente normal y despues de esto me traen a mis dos bebes y me las ponen en brazos.  
Luego entran Alex, mi mama y mi papa a ver como estan mis bebes, ellos las ven y se toman muchas fotos con ellas y no dejan de chulearlas. Las dos tienen pelito güero pero todavia no han abierto los ojos. Alex se inclina para verlas le pica el cachete a una de mis bebes y ella se pone a llorar.  
**"Alex, no mi amor"** Le digo a Alex.  
**"¿Como se llaman?"** Me pregunta Alex y yo he tenido dos nombres en mi cabeza pero no sabia con cual desidirme, ahora que son dos no tengo de que preocuparme  
**"Crista y Aleena"** Le digo a Alex sin nisiquiera avisarle a Cato que sus hijas ya tenian nombre  
**"¿Quien es quien?"** Pregunta Alex y luego el apunto a ellas **"Crista"** Apunta a la que esta a su derecha **"Aleena"** Mueve su dedo a la derecha. Entonces el celoso de mi bebe acaba de decidir quien es quien. Perfecto, al parecer los celos estan desapareciendo.

Las bebes tienen un dia de nacidas y ya podemos estar en la casa luego veo como una de ellas abre un solo ojito y veo que es cafe oscuro, como los mios. Victoria! Una de mis bebes tiene ojitos cafe oscuro luego veo que abre su otro ojito y es color azul cristal como los de Cato. Oh Dios mio...Crista tienen un ojo cafe y otro azul, que...Hermoso? Preocupante? Supongo que es algo normal pero nunca antes habia visto unos ojos asi, le aviso a Cato que su bebe tiene los ojos asi y no deja de decir que son simplemente hermosos. Luego Aleena abre sus ojitos y son de un color aqua un color muy muy hermoso.  
Alex no puede dejar de ver los ojos de sus hermanas y lueto verse en el espejo viendo los de el que tambien son de un color muy bonito, azul cristal.

Me siento tan feliz, mi familia es hermosa, mis cuatitas, mi hijo, mi esposo y yo somos los mas felices de este mundo. Todos estamos muy bien y al parecer a Alex se le estan llendo los celos y esta empezando a ser lo que parece...Protectivo...Me da mucho risa como es. Esta dia acaba como cualquier otro. Todos dormidos y descansando sin preocuparnos que nos podria traer el futuro...

* * *

luego subo el otro capitulo, los amo :*


	19. Chapter 18

Mis cuatitas estan perfectamente sanas y van creciendo muy bien. Ya a las nueve meses de edad parece que quieren aprender a caminar algo que les resulta imposible, todavia tienen las piernas muy debiles, por asi decirlo, para caminar. Mi Alex ya tiene tres añitos y lo veo demasiado grande, al parecer sera alto asi como Cato porque las que estoy segura que seran chaparritas son Aleena y Crista.

Los ojos de mis tres hijos son especiales, los de Alex son azul crista, Aleena los tiene aqua y Crista uno azul y otro cafe oscuro. Todos son güeritos y ninguno se parece a mi, bueno las cuatas tienen algo mio pero Alexander es simplemente igual a Cato.

Me acabo de levantar, apenas veo los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, mi esposo sigue durmiendo pacificamente a mi lado. Me inclino hacia el y beso su mejilla, el en reflejo pone su brazo alrededor mio y me pone muy cerca, me acurruco en el y empiezo a pensar...Mucha gente podria juzgarme por haber tenido un hijo a los 16... Muchos mas lo haran al saber que no he dejado de tenerlos y que ahora tengo cuatas a la edad de 19. Si, lo admito, soy joven pare esto ¿Pero importa de verdad? Para mi no, yo soy feliz, tengo todo lo que deseo, mi familia me hace muy feliz y no por haber tenido un hijo a los 16 años tengo que ser juzgada como una persona que se acuesta con todos... O ser llamada de otra forma por no decir otra palabra...Al contrario, mi ahora esposo fue el que me quito la virginidad y se siente bien saber que le entregaste algo muy presiado a la persona que amas y que esa persona esta contigo, amandote cada dia mas. Me consuela el hecho de saber que no estoy sola, que tengo gente que me ama y con eso es mas que suficiente.

Escucho un llanto desde otra habitacion y luego escucho algo, claro, cuando una cuata se levanta llorando inmediatamente levanta a la otra y esto es algo que al superprotector de Alex no le agrada mucho. Me rio un poco puesto que Cato acaba de ocultar su cabeza debajo de la almohada, yo le doy un golpecito en la espalda. **  
**"**Malo"** Le digo haciendo un puchero despues de levantarme y caminar hacia donde las cuatas. Llego al cuarto y abro la puerta. **"¿Que paso mis amores?"** Crista esta sentada en la cunita y Aleena sigue acostada, las dos llorando fuertemente. "**Ya niñas no lloren aqui esta mama"** Luego siento que alguien camina desde atras de mi y luego veo a Alex caminando hacia la cuna **"Y tambien su hermano"** Les digo y levanto a Alex "**¿Que vamos a hacer con ellas?"** Le pregunto a Alex y Crista porfin logra calmarse.  
**"Pues, solo Aleena esta llorando...Bueno gritando, Crista ya se calmo"** Me dice Alex inclinandose hacia la cuna de ellas **"Aleena shh"** Le dijo Alex poniendose un dedo en la boca y la niña deja de llorar por un momento luego lo ve a los ojos y vuelve a llorar.  
**"Mi amor creo que tengo que levantarla"** Dejo a Alex en el piso y levanto a Aleena, despues camino hacia el baño. Desde el baño puedo escuchar que mi hijo habla con su hermana.  
**"Nunca vas a tener novio ¿Sabes?"** Le demanda el niño, al parecer alguien es muy celoso y a temprana edad...Nadamas quiero ver como sera el padre. **"Tampoco tu hermana, las dos seran solteras de por vida o su novio lo tendran a...Los 1000 años"** Una persona no puede vivir 1000 años, hermoso. Nadamas escucho que Crista hace un ruido el parecer grito -Ah-

Salgo del baño sosteniendo a una Aleena mucho mas calmada y la llevo hasta su cunita con su hermana. Viendolas bien Aleena y Crista son casi identicas, nadamas que Aleena tiene la forma de los ojos de Cato y Crista los mios. Crista aplaude y Aleena tambien.  
**"¿Porque aplauden?"** Me pregunta Alex, la verdad la verdad...No tengo ni la menor idea...Asi tambien era Alex por cualquier cosita aplaudia.  
**"No se mi amor, tu eras igual"** Le digo y Alex con cuidado levanta a Crista y la pone en el suelo, despues a Aleena y repite la misma accion. Se siente con ellas y agarra sus piesitos poniendolos contra los de el.  
**"Tienen los pies muy chiquitos"** Me dice Alex riendo y haciendole cosquillas a Aleena la cual rie, Crista por otra parte decide gatear hasta fuera del cuarto, me levanto y la sigo para asegurarme de que no haya ningun accidente. Luego la veo entrar al cuarto de Cato y se que todo estara bien, me vuelvo hacia Alex y Aleena, Alex esta levantado y Aleena quiere que el la cargue asi que el tira de sus brasitos y como puede la levanta.  
**"Alex, ten cuidado con tu hermanita, acuerdate que esta chiquita y es delicada"** El asiete y camina para el cuarto de Cato, la ve sosteniendo de un modo que deseguro es incomodo para la bebe pero al parecer le da igual.

Ahora estamos los cuatro en el cuarto con Cato que todavia esta bastante dormido. Alex deja a Aleena en el piso y salta a la cama de Cato, empieza a saltar hasta que de la nada Cato se levanta y agarra a su hijo poniendolo debajo de el y haciendole muchas cosquillas. Algo asi como un "payback" Alex no deja de reir y las cuatas aplauden. Me les quedo viendo y veo como las dos se toman de la mesa y encuentran un lugar en el cual sostenerse. Poco a poco se logran poner de pie por si solas pero todavia no han dado ningun paso, como quiera, esto es algo al que tenemos que aplaudir. Aplaudo, Cato y Alex voltean para ver porque aplaudo y las ven...Despues de esto, copian mi accion.  
**"Muy bien mis niñas, se pudieron parar por si solas!" ** Luego me siento en el piso y ellas caminan hacia mi, las dos agarraditas de la mano, una sirviendole de apoyo a la otra y asi como van me alcanzan y se avientan a mis brazos, yo las atrapo en un fuerte abrazo y les doy besos en sus cabesitas. Alex y Cato siguen aplaudiendo.

Ellas se sientan en mi regazo mientras que Cato se levanta de la cama y empieza a arreglarse para llevar a Alex a su primer dia de escuela, ya tiene 3 añitos y apenas la va a empezar. Hoy, en este dia, sera el primer dia al que le hablen de los Juegos Del Hambre...Ojala no le cuenten que sus papas son ganadores y que estos trataron de matarse...

_Flashback:  
__Me encontraba limpiando mis cuchillos de mi ultima victima, Thresh... Ese hombre trato de matarme pero al final todo se le regreso... Luego escucho su cañonazo y me siento aliviada por saber que ya todo esto acabo. Luego escucho que hay un cambio de reglas, que solo podra haber un ganador. Me vuelvo hacia Cato y el tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.  
"Lista para morir hermosa?" Me pregunta Cato mientras agarra su espada, yo ruedo mis ojos y me levanto.  
"Para empezar...No me digas hermosa y otra cosa... La que va a ganar aqui, soy yo" Le digo con mucha confianza en eso es cuando el se acerca corriendo hacia mi listo para atacar, pero yo facilmente lo esquivo y lanzo un cuchillo hacia el. No se como lo detuvo con su espada...Algo me dice que Cato me ha estado espiando durante los entrenamiento. El me agarra del cuello y me pone contra un arbol, se acerca hasta mi rostro y susurra.  
"Hermosa posicion, no es asi?" Le doy un rodillazo en la entrepierna, lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarmelo de encima y ponerlo contra el piso, sosteniendo sus brazos fuera del alcanze de su espada. Pero solo me concentro en los brazos...Gran error, Clove, gran error...Cato me enreda con sus piernas y cambiamos de posicion completamente, mi cabeza se encuentra entre sus piernas y me las arregle para enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cuello.  
"Oh Clove...Algo quieres y no es ganar, hermosa" Diciendo esto pone sus manos en mis caderas y sin importarle si hay camaras o no baja su cabeza un poco poniendola en esa parte tan privada. Eres simplemente asqueroso, Cato. Pense. "Que lastima que moriras virgen, hermosa" Ya callate estupido. Le di un rodillazo en la cabeza lo cual sirvio para enviarlo hacia el piso y darme suficiente tiempo como para agarrar un cuchillo y rapidamente ponerlo contra su cuello. Cato rapidamente me golpea en la cara y hace que caiga de lado. Me pone contra el piso y agarra uno de mis cuchillos haciendo un corte en mi frente. "Sabes que me gusta jugar con mis victimas" Diciendo esto hace un corte en mi mejilla y luego otro en mis labios, despues de esto golpea mi cara de nuevo y puedo sentir que me quedara el ojo morado y se inchara. Me muevo para todos lados tratando de quitarmelo de encima pero es algo imposible luego se me viene algo a la mente. Escupele. Le escupo y mientras el se limpia la cara agarro un cuchillo y se lo encajo en el estomago. Cato grita en dolor y se saca el cuchillo poniendose la mano en donde este entre para detener el flujo de sangre. "Vas a morirte, Clove Greenleaf" Me dice apenas podiendo hablar porque el dolor se lo impide, le doy con mi puño en la cara rompiendo su nariz y haciendo que cadavez sangre mas, Cato me golpea la mandibula y me la rompe, escucho un pequeño crack y luego un dolor agudo. Asi seguimos peleando hasta que los dos quedamos completamente empapados de sangre, acostados uno al lado de otro y diciendo:  
"Gane, hermosa" Dice con orgullo  
"Ya lo veremos, Cronin" Le digo y veo como el debilmente cierra los ojos y yo hago lo mismo. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir los dos estamos en algun tipo de hospital del Capitolio, intentamos matarnos y si el Capitolio no nos hubiera sacado de ahi probablemente no hubieran tenido un ganador"  
__End of Flashback_

Si a los profesores se les ocurre enseñarles el video...Sera mucho peor, es mejor que nadamas nos manden llamar y asi les platiquemos a los niños como ganar, cosa que se hace cada año. Mucha gente se queja de que son muy pequeños para saber de todo esto, pero la primera vez que yo toque un cuchillo fue cuando tenia tres años, la edad de Alexander, asi que como Cato y yo somos ganadores tenemos permiso de entrenar a nuestro hijo en nuestra propia academia (si, Cato y yo abrimos una academia dos años atras) Alex ya esta un poco familiarizado con algunas armas, no sabe que las puede usar en contra de alguien pero es algo normal para el ver varias espadas, cuchillos, arcos, lanzas...De todo, todo lo que sea necesario en un centro de entrenamiento.

"**Bueno Clove, llevare al niño"** Me dice Cato y yo asiento con la cabeza, todavia tengo a las niñas sentadas en mi regazo asi que no me puedo parar, agarro el pequeño chonguito de palmera que tiene Aleena, y jalo delicadamente su ondulado pelo, luego me vuelvo hacia a Crista que tiene el pelo un poco mas lacio y tambien se lo toco, lo tienen muy hermoso, quisiera que nunca creciera...He sufrido mucho ver crecer a mi niño, son momentos demasiado felices para mi pero sufro en el sentido en el que cada vez siento que el se hace mas grande y mas independiente, yo quiero que el siga siendo mi bebe para toda la vida, siempre quisiera verlo asi..Chiquitito y hermoso como es ahorita, pero se que cuando cresca sera un hombre grande y fuerte como su padre y que mis niñas seras delicadas y hermosas, las mas hermosas del distrito dos.

Tomo a las niñas en brazos y me levanto, las dos enredaron sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazitos en mi cuello. Que bueno que despues de tanto entrenamiento me he hecho fuerte. Bajamos las escaleras y estamos en la parte de abajo, pongo a las niñas en el sillos y camino hasta la cocina. Estoy tan feliz de tener a mi familia tan hermosa, mi esposo, mi hijo, mis cuatas...Perfecto! Y lo que mas me da gusto es que todos somos felices y que no nos falta nada... Ver las sonrisas de mis bebes es lo mejor...No puedo esperar a escuchar como Aleena y Crista dicen papa o mama.. Asi como cuando Alex dijo por primera vez mama simplemente enloqueci. Mi volvi loca, llame a todo el que sabia que tenia a mis hijos y le gritaba por el telefono -Dijo mama!- Y despues colgaba...Mas de la mitad tubieron que haber pensado que estaba completamente loca y efectivamente...Lo estaba pero no importa, era de felicidad.

Las bebes "ven" algo en la television es algun tipo de caricatura pero solo a una de ellas les gusta a la otra no..Asi que agarra el control y lo avienta a la tele, Dios mio cuando se hizo tan fuerte? No podia dejar de reirme pero tenia que regañarla por haber hecho eso.  
**"Crista no! No vuelvas a hacer eso, okay?" ** Ella hace pucheros y la levanto caminando hacia la cocina, le parto una manzana en trocitos muy chiquitos y trato de molerlos un poco para que sea mas facil para ella. Ella lo toma en su mano y lo muerde, cuando cierro la puerta del refri se me ocurre algo.. Veo varios limones y una sonrisa muy mala aparece en mi rostro. Todos hemos visto los videos de los padres dandoles limones a sus hijos para que los prueben y hagan gestos...Muy buena idea... Esperare hasta que Cato llegue y le dare los limones a mi bebe para reirme un buen rato.

Cuando Cato por fin llega corro hacia el refrigerador y parto los limones a la mitad.  
**"Mi amor tengo una idea, les dare los limones a las bebes para ver que cara hacen"** Alex trata de agarrar uno de los limones y se lo doy, el se lo lleva a la boca y hace muchisimos gestos pero lo sigue comiendo.  
**"De hecho, sabe bien"** Confirma, asi que ahora no me siento mal dandole a mis hijas algo que probablemente no les gustara. Camino hacia las bebes y me arrodillo enfrente de ellas enseñandoles los limones.  
**"¿Quieren?"** Les pregunto y Crista es la primera en agarrar , despues Aleena. Se los llevan a la boca y hacen demasiados gestos, Crista lo sigue chupando mientras hace caras cada vez mas extrañas, en cambio Aleena esta riendose como loca. Cato ya tiene la camara en sus manos, ya las esta grabando y yo no puedo dejar de reirme, me da demasiada risa que Crista haga esas caras y que hasta ahora me doyh cuenta pero Aleena se esta riendo porque su hermana hace gestos muy extraños. Que buen dia a sido hoy, esperemos que mañana sea igual.

El dia casi termina, Cato ya trajo al niño de regreso y este esta simplemente fasinado con su primer dia,platicamos sobre este mismo y efectivamente le contaron sobre los ganadores pero Gracias a Dios los profes no incluyeron que Cato y yo hallamos intentado matarnos. Todo bien, todo bien. Aleena y Crista hoy dieron sus primeros pasos, eso es una perfecta señal. Todo marcha muy bien, todo es perfecto ahora solo nos queda esperar que...Todo siga asi como es.

* * *

ojala les halla gustado, hermosos. luego subo el otro capitulo pero no se cuanto tardare porque esta semana empiezo examenes :/ Un beso a todos, desenme suerte. Que Dios los bendiga


	20. Chapter 19

**advertenciaaaaaaaaaaaaa! DRAMA Y LEMMON  
**

* * *

**"Mami, que se siente ser ganador de los juegos del hambre?"** Me pregunta un Alex muy ansioso por saber mi respuesta...Pero a el no le puedo decir que es lo peor que podria pasar, las pesadillas y pensamientos de como mataste a esa gente te persiguen siempre..Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo como Katniss Everdeen gritaba por piedad pero yo no le hice caso y segui dandole un show a la gente del Capitolio, me arrepiento por eso, definitivamente me arrepiento. No entiendo como pude haber sido tan...Tan mala con ella, tan sadica... Alex ya sabe como lanzar cuchillos y cuando ya tenga mas edad podra sostener una espada como las de su padre. Digamos que no es el mejor con los cuchillos pero esa tecnica tiene que perferccionarla, tienes que tener tu propia tecnica para que asi tus oponentes no sepan por donde ni como atacaras, un gran error que cometi fue dejar que Cato memorizara mis movimientos y formas de atacar, bueno...No fue un gran error puesto que si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente estaria muerto asi que soy feliz al saber que el descubrio mi ataque.

**"Pues..Es bueno"** Le digo, por lo menos tiene algo de recompensa...Tengo esta grande casa y pude abrir mi propio centro de entrenamiento. Volteo al reloj y me doy cuenta que a Alex se le esta haciendo tarde para llegar a sus clases, rapidamente lo cargo y lo abiento al carro, los dos nos dirijimos hacia su escuela y una vez que ya esta ahi manejo hacia el centro de entrenamiento. No tengo que preocuparme por las cuatas a ellas las esta cuidando mi madre, le encanta hacer de niñera.

Por fin llego al centro de entramiento y abro las puertas, cuando los niños me ven me saludan, unos que otros...Otros simplemente ruedan los ojos, al parecer se creen superiores al igual que yo lo hacia. Me acerco hacia una niñita que esta batallando con sus cuchillos y me pongo atras de ella.  
**"Mira, trata asi"** El entrenador de la niña tambien me pone atencion. Enderezo un poco su brazos y le digo **"Cuando vallas a lanzar el cuchillo intenta lanzarlo un poco mas arriba asi que cuando desienda de en el blanco. Intenta con eso y si no resulta haganmelo saber"** Le digo a la niña y al entrendor, despues me levanto y me dirijo a la oficina. Todo esta muy tranquilo, luego de eso llega un niño de aproximadamente 15 años diciendome que quiere ser voluntario este año.  
**"Clove, quiero ofrecerme voluntario este año"** Todavia no hemos hablado acerca de los voluntarios pero al parecer hay alguien que lo deseea. "**Estoy listo para ser ganador"** Me dice con un aire de confianza.  
**"¿Y que te hace pensar eso, Jason?"** Le pregunto y arqueo la ceja. El pasa saliva y se sienta en las sillas enfrente de mi escritorio.  
**"Estoy seguro, se dominar casi todas las..."** Lo interrumpo.  
**"Casi...Eso significa que no estas tan listo como lo piensas, antes de entrar a la arena tienes que estar seguro de saber como dominar cada una de ellas...Que pasa si la unica arma que hay ahi es un cuchillo y tu no los dominanas? No seria una muy buena situacion verdad?"** Le pregungo apoyando mis codos en el escritorio y haciendole para enfrente.  
**"Tienes razon...Pero me gustaria intentar"** Me sigue insistiendo pero mi respuesta sera un no, no quiero perder a alguien que podria ser ganador de unos años siguientes.  
**"No Jason, talvez el proximo año te toque a ti ser voluntario. Es mi ultima palabra"** Diciendo esto Jason asiente y me dedica una sonrisa, despues de eso sale caminando por la puerta. Se lo tomo muy bien...

Asi pasaron mas niños y niñas esperando a que los aceptara como voluntarios para este año pero con ninguno accedi, no quiero que ninguno de ellos muera (acto imposible) pero por lo menos quiero prepararlos bien para que luchen por sus vidas.  
Ya es tiempo de cerrar el centro de entrenamiento, los niños se han ido y quedan varios entrenadores, estos ultimos solamente acomodado varias cosas fuera de su lugar. Yo estoy sentada muy agusto en mi oficina viendo la television con el aire acondicionado prendido completamente olvidandome de mis responsabilidades.  
Luego siento como alguien me tapa los ojos y ahora solo puedo usar mis otros tres sentidos, audicion, olfato y tacto. Toco la mano que me tapa los dos ojos, al instante lo reconosco despues me aseguro de quien es, claro que es el...Nadie mas usa ese perfume, me vuelvo hacia el todavia tengo los ojos cubiertos y le digo...  
**"Yo no caigo en este jueguito mi amor"** El me besa los labios y descubre mis ojos, obviamente es Cato ¿Quien mas podria ser? Ademas...¿Quien mas besa tan rico como el? Le muerdo su labio inferior y succiono en el, se perfectamente que Cato ama eso, que lo excita en pocas palabras. Cato me pone contra el escritorio, bueno para ser mas especifica me inclina hacia el, mis codos estan apoyados en este y bueno...Mi trasero practicamente esta a la vista. El me da una nalgada y lo masajea con sus dos manos. **"Hoy te voy a quitar tu otra virginidad hermosa"** Al escuchar esto me paralizo al instante...Dolera, muchisimo. Mucho mas que cuanto dolio la primera vez, trato de cambiar de posicion para darle enteder a Cato que todavia no estoy preparada pero este me toma del pelo y hace que me quede en la misma posicion. Es practicamente imposible moverme, pone sus caderas contra las mias y se inclina hacia mi espalda, susurra en mi oido. **"Si, efectivamente sentiras mucho dolor pero este pasara con el tiempo. Igual que la primera vez"** Vuelve a darme una nalgada, esta vez mas fuerte y poco a poco desliza mi short para abajo y me deja en ropa interior. "**Simplemente perfecta"** Susurra y me masajea mi clit por encima de mi ropa interior, estoy empezando a ponerme mojada que practicamente no me sirve de nada porque nada entrara por ahi, Cato desliza mi ropa interior y se inclina enfrente de mi trasero (cabe afirmar el hecho de que estoy en la misma posicion) Cuando hace esto pasa su lengua por todo mi lugar privado, lmaiendo todo lo que sale de mi, inserta uno de sus dedos en mi vagina y luego otro, estos dos los mueve de atras para adelante mientras sigue jugando con su lengua, despues se chupa los dedos e inserta otro en mi lugar virgen, con un solo dedo ya quiero llorar...Enserio duele demasiado. **"Wow, sabia que estabas apretada pero nunca imagine que tanto. Esto sera grandioso"** Pues lo sera para ti porque yo estoy casi segura que llorare. Se vuelve a inclinar y susurra en mi oido "**¿Estas lista hermosa?"** Me pregunta y se baja sus pantalones y su boxer. (lo puedo ver de reojo) Se masajea a el mismo por un momento y luego me agarra de las caderas, lentamente empieza a juntar nuestros cuerpos. No quiero gritar pero el dolor esta haciendo que mis gritos casi lo dejen sordo, enserio esta doliendo mucho. Cato pone su mano en mi boca impidiendome seguir gritando y luego se introduce por completo. Maldita sea, enserio es doloroso. Lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos pero las contengo. **"Muy bien hermosa"** Me dice Cato tratando de no gemir luego empieza a moverse de atras para adelante cada vez un poco mas rapido.

El dolor no desaparece y esa es una idea que no me agrada mucho, quisiera que ya dejara de doler y empezara a gozar. Cato esta en su mundo, esta muy entretenido haciendo su trabajo que solamente es moverse de atras para adelante, no puede dejar de murmurar -esto se siente bien- Bueno se siente bien para el, para mi no tanto hasta que porfin siento que el dolor desaparece y empiezo a sentir ese placer que tanto anhelaba. Empiezo a gemir y cuando gimo Cato interpreta que debe de ir mas rapido para darnos mas placer a los dos, con una de sus manos masajea mi clitoris y con la otra agarra mis caderas que le sirven de soporte. Dios mio, sin duda este hombre sabe lo que hace. **"Cato no pares"** Le digo y el susurra "**No tengo la intencion de parar"** Sigue llendo mas rapido y moviendo su pulgar en circulos, mis rodillas empiezan a temblar pero el se las arregla para que you este completamente recta. Su mano que me masajea cambia de posicion y se dirige hacia mi cabello, jala de el hacia atras y cambia el angulo de la penetracion, asi se siente muchisimo mejor. Seguimos en esta posicion el se mueve mucho mas rapido y yo estoy empezando a llegar a mi climax, inserta dos de sus dedos en mi primera entrada y los lleva hasta el fondo curvandolos ahi mismo, con eso me mato, porfin llegue a mi climax pero no le importo mucho que digamos y siguio hasta que senti ese liquido tibio dentro de mi. Bueno...Ya no soy virgen, pero soy feliz al saber que mi esposo fue el que me quito lo virgen.

Nos vestimos y caminamos hacia la puerta. Mis pasos son muy cuidadosos, el dolor no me deja caminar, Cato solamente rie.  
**"No te rias eh, que si te vuelves a reir no me vuelves a tocar"** Le digo indignada y como puedo me subo al carro. Cato camina con la cabeza agachada hasta el carro y llegamos a la casa. Ahi esta mi mama jugando con los tres niños y mi padre cuidando de que no pase nada.  
**"Bueno mama, gracias por cuidarlos"** Le digo y le doy un beso en la frente.  
**"Hija, el placer es todo mio...Sabes perfectamente que me encanta cuidar a mis nietos" **Me dice y le da un beso a cada uno de los bebes, despues va mi padre repitiendo la misma accion. Salen de la casa y de nuevo me quedo con los niños y mi esposo.  
**"Bueno, a la cama todos que es tarde"** Claro que las bebes no tienen ni idea de lo que digo asi que Cato las levanta y camina las escaleras lo sigue Alexander y detras de Alex voy yo. Porfin todos estamos en la cama y esperamos que sea mañana.

Al siguiente dia, a primera hora escucho el timbre y me levanto muy irritada y de muy mal caracter. Abro la puerta sin siquiera abrir los ojos.  
**"¿Que?"** Pregutno muy descortezmente y alguien muy feliz contesta.  
**"Clovely! se te olvido que hoy vamos al parque!?" **Grita Marissa y entra corriendo a mi casa subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Alex. Bueno... Si, lo olvide.  
**"Perdon Clove, yo tambien estaba dormida pero luego esa cosa llego y timbro en mi casa, no me quedo de otra mas que acompañarla"** Responde Jen tranquilamente. Luego escucho los gritos de Marissa y Alex.  
**"Ven acompañame con las cuatas"** Le digo y subimos las escaleras. Abro la puerta y las dos estan dormidas pacificamente.  
**"¿Quien es quien?"** Me pregunta Jen riendo y yo señalo y Crista y a Aleena, despues diciendo.  
"**Cuando abran los ojos te daras cuenta, Jen"** Doy pequeños golpecitos en las pansitas de Aleena y Crista, estas abren los ojos y porfin Jen identifica quien es quien, luego levanta a Crista.  
"**Haber que podemos hacer con tu pelito"** Le dice a Crista y la sienta en la cama, despues con sus dedos agarra el poco pelo que tiene Crista y lo pone en un chonguito alto, apenas le alcanza. Creo que hoy le dejare el pelo suelto a Aleena. La levanto y le pongo ropa desente, despues hago lo mismo con Crista.

Caminamos hasta el parque, bueno...Solo Jen, las gemelas y yo vamos caminando, los otros dos (Mar y Alex) salieron corriendo. Una vez que llegamos nos sentamos abajo de un arbol y las cuatas dan vueltas en el piso y juegan con todo lo que ven, Mar y Alex se acercan a nosotros y se sientan a nuestro lado.  
**"Clove tendras que disculparme, ahorita vuelvo tengo que ir por algo a mi casa"** La casa de Mar no queda tan lejos asi que se levanta y camina hacia su direccion. Alex esta exahusto a nuestro lado luego se levanta y me toma por el cuello.  
**"Mami te amo"** Me dice y yo le doy un beso en su mejilla.  
**"Yo tambien te amo, mi vida" **Luego me distraigo un poco para hacerle cariños a las gemelas, me vuelvo hacia Alex y veo que ya no esta ¿A donde ha ido este niño? Me pregunto a mi misma y luego le pregunto a Jen, ella tampoco sabe puesto que se distrajo con las bebes al igual que yo. Volteo para todos lados desesperadamente buscando a mi hijo y luego veo hacia la calle, ahi esta el enmedio de la calle recojiendo su pelota. No me siento nada preocupada puesto que no veo ningun carro, me levanto despreocupadamente y doy un pequeño paso, apenas doy en paso y veo como un carro da vuelta en la esquina. Puedo ver que la persona que va en el carro se acaba de agachar por una razon desconocida. No se nada, no estoy pensando en nada, lo unico que se es que el carro va directamente hacia mi bebe. Me quedo en shock y luego empiezo a correr rapidamente hasta donde esta Alexander **"Alexander ven para aca! Rapido!"** Le grito desesperadamente a mi hijo "**Detente!"**Grito a todo pulmon pensando que el señor del carro se iba a detener, pero no. Sigo corriendo demasiado rapido, estoy sintiendo como las lagrimas corren de mis ojos. Nunca pense que este tramo fuera tan largo, una vez que estoy cerca de la banqueta, parpadeo una sola vez y escucho un fuerte golpe. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con mi hijo boca abajo con un carro encima, no porfavor no puede estar...Mis pensamientos se quiebran cuando el señor del carro abre la puerta rapidamente.

**"¿Que fue eso?"** Me pregunta el muy imbecil y yo no dejo de gritarle insultos incluyendo laspalabras -atropellaste a mi hijo- El señor apenas puede creer lo que le digo y como todo cobarde se sube al carro y maneja lejos del lugar. Me arrodillo al lado de Alex y trato de tocarlo pero tengo mucho miedo de hacerle mas daño. Las lagrimas no dejan de caer de mis ojos. Acaso esta mi hijo...¿Muerto? Lo tomo con cuidado y le doy la vuelta. Veo como gente empieza a acercarse y yo no puedo hacer nada mas, mas que gritarles que llamen a la ambulancia. Uno de ellos saca su celular y la llama, le doy la vuelta a mi hijo viendo su carita, su hermosa carita pero ahora...Esta llena de polvo, raspones, moretones y sangre. Veo como las lagrimas enormes que salen de mis ojos estan callendo en su cara, no puedo soportar ver a mi hijo en estas condiciones por fin la ambulancia llega y lo ponen en una camilla, despues lo meten dentro de la ambulancia y manejan a toda velocidad. Sigo arrodillada en el mismo lugar, llorado fuertemente y sintiendo como la gente trata de darme consuelo. En estos momentos no necesito consuelo...Lo que necesito es saber cual es el estado de mi bebe...Si vivira o morira...

Ya estoy en el hospital, Cato viene en camino y todavia no me han dado noticias sobre Alex, yo todavia sigo llorando y Jen me hizo el favor de llevar a las niñas a su casa, ellas las cuidara, Marissa la esta ayudando pero ninguna de las dos puede dejar de llorar. Mi madre, al igual que yo, esta desconsolada y mi padre tambien. Veo como Cato pasa por la puerta y se arrodilla enfrente de mi preguntandome por Alex.  
**"Porque el? Porque no yo?"** Eso es lo unico que le puedo contestar porque las lagrimas no me dejan hablar, es demasiado dolor el que estoy sintiendo.  
Porfin llega el doctor y nos dice:  
**"Familia Cronin, temo decirles que..Alexander Cronin esta en estado vegetal. Lo siento"** No...No puede ser, juro que matare a la persona que hizo esto. Lo juro! Mi hijo esta en estado vegetal, tan solo tiene 3 añitos y ya nunca mas podra abrir sus ojitos o decirme...-Mami te amo- Pero... Nunca mas podre volver a escuchar esas palabritas.

_-Dos años despues-_  
Alex sigue en estado vegetal. Obviamente va a seguir en estado vegetal...De eso no se puede salvar nadie. Ya va a cumplio inco añitos asi que lo fui a visitar al hospital. La gente en estado vegetal responde a las caricias y a las muestras de cariño asi que llego al cuarto y acaricio su pelito.  
**"Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida"** Le digo a Alex y las lagrimas vuelven a correr por mis mejillas. Escucho su ritmo cardiaco en la maquina y este se aceleran un poco. Sabe que estoy ahi, con el. Luego de un rato el doctor llega y me dice.  
**"Señorita Cronin, lo siento mucho por interrumpir y tambien siento mucho esta noticia pero...Creo que lo mas combeniente es desconectar a Alex**" Me paralizo y el doctor sigue hablando "**Siento decirle esto pero...Practicamente Alex esta muerto, las maquinas son las que lo mantienen vivo. Ya he hablado con su esposo, Cato Cronin y el con dolor en su rostro y con lagrimas accedio a que lo hicieramos. **" Cato accedio!? Luego de esto veo como entra Cato al cuarto y me levanto, camino hacia el y le doy una buena cachetada dejando la marca en su cara.  
"**¿¡Como se te ocurre!?" **Le grito a Cato y el ignora en dolor, me toma por el brazo y me coloca en una llave. Sabe que si no me controla, no sabre lo que hare.  
**"No hay de otra Clove, el doctor tambien dijo que solamente esta sufriendo"** Luego de esto veo como el doctor se dirije hacia las maquinas.  
"**No porfavor!"** Le grito y pateo para intentar quitarme a Cato de encima pero es demasiado tarde, el doctor ya ha desconectado las maquinas. El cuarto esta en silencio, solamente se escuchan mis sollozosos y los de Cato, debilmente camino hasta su cama y lo tomo de la mano apretando fuertemente pero sin esperar algun tipo de respuesta... Milagrosamente y no se como siento como si Alex estubiera aprentando mi mano.  
**"Cato esta vivo...¡Cato, Alex esta vivo!" **Grito fuertemente y este niega con la cabeza, el doctor hace lo mismo. Luego Alex mueve sus piesitos y Cato se mueve rapidamente hacia nosotros.  
**"Imposible..."** Dice el doctor y Alex mueve su cabesita, como quierdo comunicarnos que ahi esta y que nunca se ira. Luego abre sus ojitos y se sienta en la cama.  
**"Papa, mama?"** Nos dice y yo ahora lloro de alegria, los ojos de Cato estan al borde de las lagirmas y yo no puedo dejar de abrazar a Alex.

Salimos todos del hospital muy felices y le contamos a Alex lo que ha pasado en estos años que el ha estado dormido, llegamos a la casa y todos le dan la bienvenida, sus hermanitas no pueden dejar de gritar - Te extrañe demasiado- Y lo abrazan fuertemente...Y asi toda la gente.  
El dia a acabado, dos años de tristezas y lamentaciones han quedado en el pasado, ahora todo sera felicidad para todos nosotros. Amo a mi familia, sin duda, los amo.

* * *

bueno mis amores, luego subo el otro capitulo. recueden que estoy en examenes! los amo un beso


	21. Nota2

Gente hermosa, empezare a hacer una nueva historia, osea esta misma pero como una nueva porque esta ya tiene 20 capitulos y la verdad se me hacen bastantitos…y como que ver la historia e ir a los capítulos, checarlos y ver que tiene mas de 20 seria un poco… Aburrido, osea la gente no se interesaría pro ella. Asi que abrire otra, se llamara "Sorpresas que da la vida" la verdad no se porque pensé en eso…pero no tengo mucha imaginación que digamos asi que…continuación de te amo y siempre lo hare; sorpresas que da la vida. Lo amo, dejen reviews en la otra historia :*

Pd: tendra POV'S de Cato, Clove, Crista, Aleena y Alex. porque asi podre hacerlo un poco mas largo


End file.
